Force Bond 1 - Orphelin
by NoraHalliwell
Summary: TRADUCTION - UA Après qu'Owen et Beru aient été tués par un inconnu mystérieux, le jeune Luke finit dans un orphelinat à Coruscant. Débute alors un course contre la montre alors qu'Obi Wan se démène pour trouver Luke avant que Vador ne réalise que le garçon est son fils.
1. Chapitre 1 - Cauchemar

_Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai découvert une super série de fanfics concernant l'univers star wars. Comme elle était en anglais, j'ai décidé de la faire partager aux francophones en publiant, avec l'accord de son auteur, sa traduction. Je rends donc à César ce qui est à César : cette histoire appartient à Kittandchips. Voici le lien vers son profil :_ _u/56197/KittandChips . Vous y trouverez les 4 parties de cette fic, intitulée Force bond, ainsi que des spin off. Je ne possède que la traduction, que j'espère fidèle._

 _Enjoy !_

Chapitre 1 – Cauchemar

Beru savait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison pour expliquer qu'elle soit éveillée. Une seule raison pouvait expliquer que quiconque soit éveillé à la ferme des Lars. Cette raison s'appelait Luke Skywalker. Quelque part dans le couloir, un bruit sourd se faisait entendre à intervalles réguliers. Des pas, avançant silencieusement sur le sol sablonneux de la ferme. _Essayant_ , tout du moins, d'avancer silencieusement, en vain.

Elle sourit. Il devait furtivement chercher un en-cas de minuit. Elle avait laissé une tranche de pudding dans l'unité de refroidissement précisément à cette fin, sachant à quel point les jeunes garçons pouvaient être affamés en tout début de matinée.

Alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir le chronomètre, elle s'aperçut qu'elle devait s'asseoir pour voir par-dessus le corps ronflant d'Owen. Deux heures du matin – trois heures avant l'aube. Comme tous les agriculteurs, ils se levaient et se couchaient au rythme des soleils jumeaux.

Beru allait se rallonger et retourner à son sommeil, quand le mouvement d'une ombre attira son attention. Elle plissa les paupières, tachant de voir à travers les ténèbres. La forme paraissait étrange pour Luke – trop grande pour lui. Elle devrait peut-être aller enquêter. Les chances qu'un homme des sables ait brisé leur barrière de sécurité étaient très faibles, mais cela ne ferait pas de mal de vérifier.

Elle tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'un autre bruit ou tout autre indice qui pourrait suggérer la présence d'un intrus. Comme rien en vint, elle se retourna, mettant l'ombre sur le compte d'un tour que lui jouait la lumière. Il valait simplement mieux... retourner... dormir.

Luke regarda terrorisé par dessus son épaule. Il y avait quelque chose qui venait pour lui, à sa poursuite. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Il était à cinq pas... deux pas. Des cris résonnaient autour de lui, lui perçant les tympans, devenant de plus en plus frénétiques. Il luttait désespérément contre ses membres paralysés alors qu'une main se tendait vers lui, bloquant la lumière.

Il se redressa rapidement, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. C'était un rêve, juste un rêve !

Tout était étrangement silencieux, hormis sa respiration saccadée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre cri d'agonie atteigne les oreilles de Luke.

-Tante Beru !

Il sauta hors du lit et courut à la fenêtre. De l'autre coté de la cour, il pouvait voir une lumière rouge chatoyant à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de sa tante et de son oncle. Soudainement, les cris de sa tante se turent. Un sentiment de fourmillement parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Luke et lui serra la gorge.

 _Cours Luke ! Cours !_

Luke n'eut pas besoin que l'étrange voix dans sa tête lui dise deux fois. Il se précipita sur la porte et se retrouva le visage dans la poussière. Il se releva, frottant sa jambe. Il avait trébuché sur sa maquette de T-16. Il s'en saisit et se glissa dans la cour.

Il parvint jusqu'au garage, puis se cacha derrière une vieille étagère de droïdes cassés. La chambre de ses tuteurs se situait de l'autre coté de la cour. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de voir. Quelle était cette masse fumante à travers la chambranle ? Ça ressemblait à un corps...

Luke n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. L'ombre d'une silhouette sombre émergea de la ferme et la lumière rouge incandescente émanait directement de sa main. Il se dirigeait droit sur lui.

Tout un coup, ce fut comme dans son rêve. Il avait trop peur pour bouger ! Où étaient sa tante et son oncle ? Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas ?

La silhouette sombre ne se hâtait pas. Elle réduisait lentement mais avec détermination la distance entre elle et Luke qui ne pouvait que la fixer, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

 _Cours Luke !_

Luke regarda autour de lui avec confusion. Qui avait dit cela ? D'ailleurs, où courait-il ? Il n'y avait que... le speeder. Il pouvait s'échapper dans le speeder des sables ! Mais l'ombre était presque sur lui et ses jambes étaient figées. Il n'y arriverait jamais ! C'était trop tard...

Un mouvement flou obscurcit la vision de Luke. Quelque chose avait surgit du toit du garage et se tenait maintenant entre Luke et l'attaquant. Luke compris que ses jambes n'étaient pas aussi inutiles qu'il le pensait. Il courut, sauta dans le vieux speeder des sables et démarra.

Il ne regarda pas en arrière.

L'ennemi jura en entendant Luke s'échapper. Il voulut partir à sa poursuite mais le sabre d'Obi Wan fondit sur lui. Une feinte rapide puis la lame d'Obi-Wan décrivit un cercle, coupant net le bras gauche de l'attaquant. Le membre désormais inutile vola dans une direction, alors que le sabre de l'agresseur tomba au loin, de l'autre coté.

Un sifflement rauque émergea des profondeurs des robes noires et l'opposant trébucha en arrière.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Obi-Wan, en avançant, sa lame pointée sur la gorge de l'attaquant. Pourquoi avoir tué les Lars ?

La silhouette en robe noire se rapprocha, au mépris de la lame d'Obi-Wa. Obi Wan avait sentit de nombreuses fois le coté obscure au cours de sa longue carrière de Jedi, mais à ce moment là, il du faire un effort pour ne pas reculer. Une moiteur froide l'entourait, oppressant tous ses sens.

Une voix répondit à sa question, aussi bas d'un murmure :

-Pourquoi protèges-tu le fils de Vador, Obi-Wan ?

Obi-Wan chancela à ces mots. Luke, et non les Lars, était la cible de cet être du mal.

Un bruit derrière lui poussa Obi Wan à se retourner de surprise. Le sabre de l'assaillant vola jusqu'à lui depuis le sol du désert.

Obi Wan leva son sabre laser en défense, abattant la lame au loin. Mais, même en se retournant, il sut que la distraction de l'attaquant avait fonctionné. La silhouette sombre fondit vers le haut, effectuant un saut défiant la gravité à la surface du désert. Une fois au sommet, il fit une pause pour observer Obi-Wan en bas, contrastant avec le ciel bleu foncé.

Puis il disparut, vers la force seule savait où.

Obi Wan soupira avec lassitude et éteignit son sabre laser. Il fit face à l'endroit où il avait vu Luke pour la dernière fois, mais il n'y avait rien a part un nuage de poussière, soulevée par le speeder des sables.

Il traversa la cour et pénétra dans le chambre d'Owen et Beru. Des Lars, il ne subsistait que des restes fumants.

Obi Wana avait été témoins de nombreux meurtres insensés au cours de sa vie, mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'horreur. Bien qu'Owen Lars ne l'ait jamais fait se sentir le bienvenu à la ferme, Obi Wan avait toujours respecté le fermier bourru et sérieux. Il lui avait fallu de la détermination pour se forger une vie ici. De la détermination et un esprit fort.

Sur ce point, lui et Beru avaient été un couple parfait. La nature de Beru compensait la rudesse extérieure d'Owen. Elle était toujours au service de la paix, toujours prête à sourie, même en cas de désaccord. Tous deux avaient aimé Luke comme leur propre fils.

Alors qu'il s'attelait à la tache macabre de donner une sépulture aux anciens gardiens de Luke, Obi-Wan s'interrogea sur l'identité de l'assassin des Lars. Un adepte du Coté Obscur, de toute évidence, mais pas un Sith. Sans doute l'un des rares Jedi qui avaient réussi à survivre à la purge. Beaucoup de survivants s'étaient laissés consumer par la haine contre Vador et Palpatine, et s'étaient eux-mêmes retrouvés les esclaves du Coté Obscur, sans avoir idée de ce qui consumait lentement leurs âmes.

S'il en avait après Luke, cela signifiait que la véritable identité de Vador n'était pas aussi secrète qu'Obi Wan l'avait pensé.

Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil illuminaient le ciel de l'aube, Obi Wan plaça deux pierres à la tête de la tombe des Lars. Cinq tombes se dressaient maintenant en ligne, ce qui représentait deux générations de la famille Lars. Peut-être les deux dernières générations.

Mais un Skywalker demeurait encore. Obi Wan se détourna des tombes et scruta l'horizon du désert, protégeant ses yeux des soleils. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Luke ou de son retour proche.

Il fronça les sourcils. Un garçon de onze ans n'avait pas sa place dans le désert. Cependant, sans moyen de transport, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire. Partir à sa recherche à pied en pleine journée, sous la chaleur n'était pas une idée prudente.

Il progressa vers le bas de la ferme, à la recherche d'autre chose qu'il pourrait faire pour aider Luke. Contacter les autorités à Anachore était un début. Il n'avait pas confiance en les Hutts ou les impériaux, mais il y avait une équipe de recherche et de sauvetage des civils qui ne serait que trop heureuse de l'aider.

De toute manière, il devait bien déclarer la mort des Lars.

Il entra dans la cuisine principale et son regard tomba immédiatement sur le communicateur à longue distance. Il n'était pas difficile à repérer – il était encore fumant. Des fils coupées en pendaient jusqu'à mi-hauteur du plan de travail.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que le meurtrier des Lars avait fait un travail réfléchi. Une pensée ironique surgit dans l'esprit d'Obi Wan... Anakin aurait pu le réparer avant qu'il n'ait pu dire « zut ! ».

Mais cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire, sauf attendre. Attendre et faire confiance à la Force pour garder le fils d'Anakin sauf.

* * *

Loin de là, dans la partie la plus basse d'une vallée rocheuse, un speeder des sables était stationné à l'ombre d'un bloc de sédiments plat.

Luke était assis à la place du conducteur, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux. Il essayait de reconstituer comment il en était arrivé là. Les événements à la ferme ressemblait à un rêve obscur. Est-ce que ça avait été un cauchemar ?

Mais il ne rêvait pas à présent. Il était seul ici, au milieu de nulle part, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment rentrer à la maison. Il n'avait même pas un comlink pour envoyer un signal de détresse. En fait, les seules choses qu'il avait était le pyjama qu'il portait et son T-16 miniature.

Il sursauta alors qu'un craquement rompit le silence. Une pierre rebondit, descendant le long de la falaise en roulant sur les rochers jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête au fond de la vallée. Luke s'agenouilla sur le bord du siège et se pencha pour regarder sur le surplomb. Y avait-il quelqu'un là-haut ? Des Jawas peut-être ? Ou même un dragon Krayt ?

Luke se précipita en arrière, hors de vue, et s'accroupit. Peu de temps après, il entendit une série de grognements étranges. Il y avait quelque chose ici, droit devant.

Il se plaqua contre les sièges, trop effrayé pour bouger. Les grognements se rapprochaient. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un jawa, ni même à un dragon Krayt. Ça ressemblait presque à... La respiration de Luke se fit saccadée. Un homme des sables. Ce devait être ça.

Un fort grognement lui retourna l'estomac. Il devait être à moins d'un mètre ! Un autre grognement fit écho au premier – ils étaient au moins deux. S'ils avaient vu son speeder, il était mort, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que leur vision étroite se soit concentrée sur quelque chose dans la direction opposée.

Luke retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le faire. Il prit une inspiration lente et tremblante, essayant de se forcer à se calmer. Tout était silencieux maintenant. Peut-être qu'ils étaient partis.

Il attendit une minute, avant de redresser lentement la tête. Il y avait une ligne d'empreintes à travers la vallée, qui n'était pas là quelques instants plus tôt. Ils étaient passés à deux mètres de son speeder.

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir étranglé. Ce n'était pas passé loin.

Tout à coup, un corps descendit devant lui, bloquant sa vue sur la vallée. Il se retourna pour regarder dans le canon d'un fusil Tuskens.

Il se jeta vers le bas, et la détonation d'une explosion lui vrilla les tympans. Il s'était attendu à ressentir une quelconque douleur, mais rien ne vint. Au lien de cela, les bruits continuèrent, explosions de lasers entremêlées à des cris d'hommes des sables. Finalement, tout redevint silencieux. Silencieux à l'exception de son cœur qui battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

Puis il entendit une forte voix métallique :

-Vous les avez tous eus ?

-Affirmatif

-Je vais faire un rapport à la base

Luke s'assit avec surprise. Des corps d'hommes des sables étaient allongés de manière désordonnée autour du speeder. Un stormtrooper avançait entre eux, rassemblant leurs bâtons Gaderffi et leurs fusils.

Luke tenta de parler mais sa gorge était trop sèche. Il n'avait rien eu à boire depuis qu'il avait quitté la ferme. Craignant d'être laissé seul, Luke leva la main et l'abattit sur les contrôles du klaxon du speeder.

En entendant le bruit, le stormtrooper lâcha les armes des hommes des sables pour se saisir de son propre blaster. Une seconde avant de tirer, il sembla prendre conscience de l'apparence non menaçante de Luke et il abaissa son arme.

-Monsieur, il y a un garçon ici

Luke leva les yeux et vit le supérieur qui se tenait derrière le stormstrooper. Il se tenait sur la surface désertique, sur le dos d'un dewback.

-Un garçon ?

-Un enfant humain

-Ramenez-le avec vous

Le stormtrooper siffla, et un dewback s'avança lourdement jusqu'au coin du speeder. Le soldat chargea les armes des hommes de sables dans la poche latérale et fit signe à Luke.

-Viens, mon garçon

Luke hésita. Il ne voulait évidemment pas rester seul ici. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter le speeder non plus.

Le stormtrooper lui tendit une bouteille transparente remplie d'eau. Cela finit de décider Luke. Il ouvrit la porte du speeder et courut, serrant étroitement sa figurine de T-16. Il but avidement à la bouteille, laissant l'eau fraîche couler dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le stormstrooper le souleva pour l'installer sur le dos du dewback et monta derrière lui. Avec un rugissement qui résonna contre les parois rocheuses, le dewback tourna la tête et se mit en route pour quitter la vallée.

Sa démarche était stable et rythmique, et le léger balancement berça Luke jusqu'à le rendre somnolent. Il se pencha en avant, en appui sur l'arrière de la tête du dewback. Sa peau était lisse, malgré son aspect rugueux et il était agréablement chaud.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, balancé doucement d'avant en arrière, mais cela lui parut être un long, long moment. Tout cela finit cependant pas prendre fin. Son compagnon de voyage le secoua et il se redressa pour découvrir qu'ils approchaient du centre d'Anachore. Il y avait très peu de monde, et Luke en fut reconnaissant étant donné qu'il portait son pyjama. La période la plus chaude de la journée approchait et la plupart des gens était à l'intérieur, se rafraîchissant avec une boisson fraîche.

Le vieux vagabond qui restait dans la rue ne leur accorda pas même un regard. Fixer un stormtrooper équivalait à chercher des ennuis.

Leur dewback s'engagea dans une rue latérale, retrouvant apparemment son chemin sans avoir besoin d'être guidé. Ils débouchèrent bientôt dans une cour, où plusieurs autres dewbacks se reposaient dans une étable, qui n'était en réalité qu'une bâche jetée sur plusieurs poteaux.

Le stormtrooper fit descendre Luke et mit pied à terre. Il enleva les divers sacs attachés à la selle et les jeta sur Luke comme s'il était un porte manteau. Luke fronça les sourcils d'agacement, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui remette la bouteille d'eau. Il devait y avoir une unité de refroidissement parce que l'eau était encore fraîche malgré leur voyage à travers le désert. Il en avala plusieurs gorgée puis la tendit au stormtrooper. Celui-ci l'ignora, trop absorbé à s'occuper du dewback. Luke se demanda comment il pouvait tenir aussi longtemps sans eau, surtout dans cette armure.

Lorsque le soldat eut terminé de décharger le dewback, il soulagea Luke des sacs et le poussa vers la porte d'entrée sombre. Personne ne gardait la porte, et ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces avant de croiser un autre stormtrooper.

Il avait une marque de couleur sur son épaule, ce qui a permis à Luke de l'identifier comme commandant de la base d'Anachore. Tous les impériaux d'Anachore étaient des stormtroopers, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant pour garantir une grande attention.

Luke était conscient que l'homme le regardait.

-Nous l'avons trouvé dans la friche, expliqua son compagnon. Je pense que sa famille a été tuée par des hommes des sables.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

Les deux cavaliers tournèrent leur regard vers lui, attendant apparemment une réponse de sa part.

Luke essaya de parler, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne parvenait pas à former les mots. C'était comme s'il avait oublié comment parler. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait mais aucun son ne sortait.

-Je vais poster un message sur le HoloNet local, finit par dire le commandant. Si personne n'a répondu au coucher du soleil, nous le transférerons à Mos Eisley.

Luke tressaillit à ces mots. Mos Eisley ? Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il voulait rentrer à la maison, avec sa tante et son oncle. Il essaya de le dire, pour expliquer au commandant, mais encore une fois, aucun mot ne quitta sa bouche. Il se détourna, frustré.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et fut conduit vers la porte qui menait dans un couloir. Ils passèrent plusieurs cellules de prison, et Luke craignit que le commandant ne le laisse dans l'une d'elles. Au lieu de cela, il fut conduit dans une pièce ordinaire qui ne contenait rien à part des chaises et une table.

\- Assieds-toi

Luke obtempéra puis leva les yeux vers le soldat. Toutefois, il s'était déjà détourner pour partir. Il y eu un cliquetis après que la porte se soit refermée, un bruit que Luke connaissait. Verrouillage.

* * *

A une heure de l'après-midi, Obi Wan parti à travers le désert, en direction de la ferme la plus proche. Il avait fermé la ferme et laissé une note collée à la porte, indiquant à Luke où le trouver au cas où celui-ci reviendrait à la maison.

Il aurait fallu trois bonnes heures à un être ordinaire et habitué à la chaleur pour rejoindre la ferme, mais Obi-Wan y parvint en deux fois moins de temps. L'agriculteur qui y vivait était habituellement assez hostile à sa présence... il avait acquis une réputation de sorcier fou quelque peu exagérée parmi les gens du coin. La gravité de la raison de sa visite devint évidente lorsqu'il annonça la mort des Lars et le danger dans lequel se trouvait Luke.

L'agriculteur se lança immédiatement dans des spéculations détaillées à propos de l'identité du meurtrier dont avait été victime les Lars.

-C'est les hommes des sables, pour sûr. Le vieux Owen Lars... il a toujours affirmé qu'il fallait remettre ces monstres à leur place.

-Je dois utiliser votre comlink à longue distance, déclara Obi Wan, ne voulant pas éclairer l'agriculteur quant à la véritable identité de l'assassin des Lars.

-J'aimerais que vous le puissiez - L'agriculteur haussa les épaules – Mais il a rendu l'âme le mois dernier. 'Ai eu l'intention de le faire réparer, mais je n'ai pas eu de quoi me le permette.

La déception d'Obi Wan était visible

-Mais vous pouvez vérifier les transmissions de recherche et de sauvetage sur l'HoloNet local, poursuivit l'agriculteur, lui désignant le fond du garage. Peut-être qu'il a déjà été retrouvé.

-Je vous remercie. Obi Wan poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il avait quelque chose.

Le terminal de l'ordinateur était archaïque, mais il fonctionnait. Obi Wan fit rapidement s'afficher les données et parcourut les nouvelles entrées. Une courte ligne de texte attira immédiatement l'attention d'Obi Wan.

 _Trouvé ce matin. Garçon humain, pré-pubère, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, vêtu d'un pyjama._

 _A récupérer à la base impériale d'Anachore._

-C'est lui ! Obli Wan rit presque de soulagement. La force soit louée, il est sauf - Il se tourna vers l'agriculteur - Je dois me rendre à Anachore immédiatement. Avez-vous un moyen de transport ?

L'homme désigna à un vieux speeder branlant.

-Je vais vous y conduire en un rien de temps

D'après l'aspect de l'engin, la promesse de l'agriculteur était très exagérée, mais Obi Wan n'avait aucune raison de s'en plaindre. Dix minutes plus tard, il était en chemin pour Anachore, navigant à travers les dunes aussi vite que le vieux speeder pouvait les transporter. Le fermier était installé au poste de conduite et Obi Wan appréciait sa compréhension de l'urgence de la situation.

L'agriculteur fit une tentative de conversation, mais Obi Wan ne pouvait se permettre aucune distraction. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose. Rien d'assez fort pour le pousser à interrompre son trajet vers Luke mais c'était pour le moins troublant.

-…. trois générations, tous anéantis par ces viles créatures. C'est suffisant pour que n'importe qui se demande pourquoi on se donne tant de peine avec cette endroit...

Obi Wan hocha la tête, n'écoutant qu'à moitié. La sensation devenait de plus en plus forte.

-Quand la nouvelle de la mort des Lars va se répandre, je peux vous garantir que pas mal de gens vont pendre leur clic et leur clac et partir pour de plus verts pâturages. Empire ou pas empire, même les mondes reculés devraient être plus sûrs que ça

-Arrêtez le speeder ! Exigea Obi Wan. Il se leva et saisit son sabre laser

L'agriculteur obtempéra et Obi Wan sauta sur le sable

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Obi Wan ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Il fit quelques pas vers le sommet d'une dune et parcourut l'horizon.

Un cri soudain derrière lui le fit se retourner en activant son sabre laser. Il avait une milliseconde de retard. La silhouette en robe noire était déjà dans le siège du conducteur du speeder, après avoir jeté l'agriculteur au sol. Il démarra le moteur, laissant Obi Wan et l'agriculteur dans un nuage de poussière.

Obi Wan avança immédiatement pour vérifier les blessures de l'agriculteur mais celui-ci se dégagea, en état de choc

-Éloigne-toi de moi.

Obi Wan éteignit son sabre laser, prenant conscience que cela devait effrayer l'agriculteur. Il était déjà trop tard, cependant. L'homme se leva et courut. Obi Wan l'appela, lui demandant d'attendre, mais parvint rapidement à la conclusion que c'était inutile. Luke était désormais sa priorité.

Il reprit la route à pied, avançant aussi vite que possible. Son adversaire avait peut-être un speeder, mais il était prêt à parier qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait Luke. S'il l'avait su, il se serait déjà trouvé à Anachore, et pas à roder dans le désert, attendant tapi dans l'ombre pour lui tendre une embuscade.

Pourtant, cette certitude ne ralentit pas le rythme d'Obi Wan.

* * *

La lumière déclinait quand un Obi Wan presque épuisé arriva à Anachore. Il n'emprunta pas le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre la base impériale, car il avait douloureusement conscience de la présence probable de son adversaire parmi la population. Il se déplaçait furtivement à travers les rues, gardant les yeux ouverts et ses sens aiguisés.

Alors qu'il passait la porte de la base impériale, il prit conscience qu'il ne détectait la présence de Luke nulle part dans la Force.

-Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda un stormtrooper

-Oui. Je cherche un jeune garçon. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, répondant au nom de Luke Skywalker. Je crois qu'il a été amené ici après avoir été trouvé dans le désert.

-Vous êtes son tuteur ?

-Oui, répondit Obi Wan, ne voulant pas perdre de temps à s'expliquer

-Dommage, je viens juste de le faire monter à bord d'un transport pour Mos Eisley, il y a dix minutes.

-Mos Eisley? la voix d'Obi Wan se brisa et il laissa libre court à sa frustration. Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi l'avez vous envoyé là-bas ?

-Ce n'est pas un orphelinat, vieil homme. Si vous vouliez le récupérer, vous auriez dû nous contacter plus tôt. Nous avons pensé que ses parents avaient été tués par le groupe d'hommes des sables avec lequel nous l'avons trouvé.

-Je n'ai pas... Obi Wan s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il était inutile d'essayer de s'expliquer. Où, à Mos Eisley, a-t-il été envoyé ?

-Aux bureaux du service de la protection des enfants. Allez voir là-bas.

Obi Wan acquiesça et fit rapidement demi-tour, quittant le bâtiment. Ce n'était qu'un contre-temps mineur. Il se procurerait un speeder et irait le chercher. Luke serait en sécurité sous sa garde dès le matin.

* * *

Luke était épuisé. Pas tant de fatigue que de frustration. Il était déjà difficile de pousser les gens à vous écouter quand vous aviez onze ans, mais cela devenait presque impossible quand vous deviez lutter pour former une phrase cohérente.

Il ne voulait pas aller à Mos Eisley. Il avait combattu et lutté jusqu'à ce que le commandant des stormtroopers ait au moins accepté d'essayer de contacter sa tante et son oncle. Luke avait lui-même composé la fréquence, juste pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait de la bonne. Il était resté assis dans le bureau du commandant pendant presque une heure, en attendant que quelqu'un réponde à l'appel.

Mais personne n'a répondu.

Après cela, il n'avait plus tenté de résister à leurs tentatives de le mettre dans un speeder et de le conduire au loin. Sans sa tante et son oncle, il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici désormais.

A présent, il faisait sombre. Sombre et froid. Il se blottit dans le siège du passager et enroula étroitement la couverture fournie autour de lui. Il regarda le paysage désertique défiler par la vitre, mais il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Trop de choses tourmentaient son esprit.

C'était incroyable que les choses puissent changer si rapidement. La veille, il ne pouvait pas imaginer un instant que sa tante ne serait pas là pour lui dire de se laver les dents, ou qu'il n'entendrait plus son oncle lui crier de faire ses corvées. A présent, il ne les reverrait jamais.

Il essuya une larme à cette pensée. Il aurait du faire quelque chose... peut-être que s'il n'avait pas eu si peur, il aurait pu les sauver.

Le chauffeur stormtrooper, s'il percevait ses faibles reniflements, n'offrit aucune compassion.

-Nous y sommes à présent, gamin. Sors.

Luke tâtonna pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois descendu, il vit qu'il avait été emmené dans un bâtiment bien entretenu, à proximité du spatioport. Un écriteau indiquait : « Service de protection des enfants ».

Le stormtrooper le tint fermement par le bras et le guida dans le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau principal qui était tenu par un droïde. En les apercevant, le droïde appuya sur un bouton pour activer une unité de communication.

-M. Garless, il y a un stormtrooper impérial ici.

Peu de temps après, un homme humain apparut.

-Nous avons trouvé celui-ci ce matin, dit le stormtrooper, en poussant Luke en avant. Ses parents ont été tués par des hommes des sables.

Puis, le stormtrooper se tourna pour partir. Luke regarda derrière lui puis fit face à l'homme.

-Nous sommes déjà surpeuplés ici ! Protesta l'homme

-Ça, c'est votre problème, répondit le soldat

Quelques instants plus tard, Luke entendit le bruit d'un speeder qui s'éloignait. Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et resserra la couverture autour de lui, tenant étroitement son T-16 miniature. Il devait avoir l'air pathétique parce que le ton de l'homme s'adoucit lorsqu'il lui parla.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons bien te trouver un coin. Viens avec moi.

Luke suivit l'homme en traînant des pieds et fut conduit dans un couloir. Tout y était blanc et propre, et non humide et poussiéreux comme les bâtiments d'Anachore. Il pouvait entendre les braillements et les cris d'autres enfants, provenant de pièces plus éloignées.

Son guide pivota à gauche, dans une pièce, où une femme s'occupait d'un grand groupe d'enfants. Ils avaient tous emballé des boites et des vêtements de rechange et il sembla à Luke qu'ils préparaient un voyage.

-Liska, un stormtrooper vient juste de déposer ce garçon. Il a dit que ses parents avaient été tués par des hommes des sables et qu'il l'avait trouvé ce matin. Est-ce qu'il y a une place à l'étage pour un de plus ?

La femme secoua la tête.

-Certains de ce groupe ont refusé avec véhémence de partir... Je n'ai pas eu le courage de les y forcer.

L'homme se tourna vers Luke.

\- Ça te dirait, d'aller sur une autre planète ?

A ces mots, le cœur de Luke rata quelques battements. C'était précisément ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire ! Il hocha la tête avec impatience.

-Dans ce cas, emmenez le avec vous, Lisa. Il est partant.

Luke se retrouva poussé dans la pièce et ajouté au groupe d'enfants existant. Ils le dévisagèrent avec curiosité mais Luke était trop secoué pour leur prêter la même attention. Une _autre planète !_

La femme en charge, Liska, apparu à coté de lui.

-C'est tous les vêtements que tu as ? Dit-elle en désignant son pyjama.

Luke hocha la tête.

-Je vais t'en trouver quelques uns de plus. Il fait froid dans l'espace.

-Est-ce qu'il neige ? Demanda un enfant plus jeune

Certains des enfants plus âgés rirent et commencèrent à taquiner le plus jeune. Luke s'écarta du groupe, en partie parce qu'il était timide, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait être seul en ce moment. Peu de temps après, Liska revint avec un paquet de vêtements et le donna à Luke. Luke fouilla dans la pile jusqu'à ce qu'il déniche un poncho épais, et l'enfila.

\- Allez, on va au bus speeder maintenant, déclara Liska. Rester groupé. On ne veut pas que quelqu'un soit laissé en arrière.

Luke suivit le groupe et retourna dans le couloir puis la cour arrière. Ils s'entassèrent rapidement dans le bus speeder qui attendait et Luke choisit délibérément un siège à coté d'une vitre.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il regardait trop intensément dans l'obscurité, mais lorsque le bus s'éleva dans les airs, il crut apercevoir une silhouette noire masquée, le fixant de la porte de l'immeuble.

Il frissonna, en détournant les yeux.

* * *

Ce fut fatigué mais toujours déterminé qu'Obi Wan gara le speeder qu'il avait loué devant le bâtiment des service de protection des enfants. Il en descendit et fit un pas vers la porte, quand il perçut un danger par la Force.

Il prit son sabre laser et entra dans le bâtiment avec précaution. Des traces de pas dans la poussière et la saleté indiquaient clairement là où son adversaire s'était tenu. Il suivit les traces dans une pièce sur la droite.

Ce devait de toute évidence avoir été une sorte de salle d'accueil... mais le droïde réceptionniste avait été coupé en deux. Obi Wan poussa les portes voisines, redoutant de trouver davantage de cadavres. Mais étrangement, les pièces étaient toutes désertes.

Il retourna dans le couloir principal et suivit la piste dans les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Les empreintes poussiéreuses continuaient jusqu'à la moitié du couloir, puis tournaient. Obi Wan pouvait sentir quelque chose, mais... il suivit cette direction jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une pièce au bout du couloir. Il poussa la porte et se plaqua contre le mur, sabre laser prêt.

A l'intérieur, il entendit des glapissements sonores, suivis par le silence. Il regarda par l'interstice et trouva un groupe d'enfants le regard fixé droit sur lui, la peur perceptible dans leurs expressions et leurs yeux écarquillés. Quelques adultes étaient présents dans la pièce, tenant les plus jeunes enfants.

Obi Wan abaissa son sabre laser et leva les mains en un geste universel de paix.

-Tout va bien ? Je suis un ami. Que s'est-il passé ?

Un mâle adulte se leva.

-Quelqu'un vêtu de noir et armé d'une épée laser est entré de force dans le bâtiment.

-Il est parti maintenant, affirma Obi Wan et il en était certain. Il cherchait un garçon humain, avec des cheveux blonds, yeux bleus... il a onze ans. Il est impératif que je le trouve. Vous l'avez vu ?

-Un stormtrooper a déposé un garçon correspondant à cette description, i peine dix minutes, dit l'homme. Il est parti à une baie d'amarrage avec un autre groupe d'enfants.

-Une baie d'amarrage ? Pourquoi ?

-Ils vont dans les mondes centraux. Nous n'avons plus de place pour les orphelins ici... Il n'y a pas assez de familles en mesure d'adopter.

-Combien y a-t-il de baie d'amarrage ? Demanda désespérément Obi Wan

-Quatre-vingt dix huit.

Obi Wan fit volte-face et courut vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Il sauta et atterrit en contre bas directement dans le siège conducteur du speeder. Une seconde plus tard, il disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

* * *

Luke n'en cru pas ses yeux quand il descendit du bus speeder. Leur vaisseau était énorme ! Même en tendant le cou autant qu'il le pouvait, il ne parvenait pas à en voir le haut. A l'intérieur, toutes les lumières étaient allumées, comme pour renforcer l'émerveillement avec lequel il le regardait.

Les chaînes des manutentionnaires chargeaient des marchandises dans les aires de stockages, semblables à une ruche bruyante d'activité. Luke et les autres enfants constituaient juste une autre expédition de fret pour ces travailleurs, et ils les ont considérés comme tel, les poussant et les dirigeant vers l'entrée des passagers.

Luke traînait cependant, voulant voir les moteurs du vaisseau. Un transporteur de marchandises de cette taille avait besoin d'une poussée impressionnante pour le propulser en orbite. Il n'en avait que pour une minute, à peine... Il pourrait jeter un coup d'œil rapide, puis courir et rattraper le reste des orphelins.

Obi Wan abandonna le speeder à mi-chemin de la rue menant à la baie d'amarrage. Il pouvait sentir la présence ténébreuse, quelque part dans le voisinage immédiat et il devait rester prudent. Il gardait la main serrée autour de son sabre laser alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers la position de Luke. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son mystérieux adversaire avait également senti sa présence.

Obi Wan savait toutefois qu'il aurait l'avantage si un nouveau combat devait survenir. La rapide escarmouche à la maison des Lars avait prouvé qu'il le dominait. Cependant, la présence de Luke rajoutait une difficulté supplémentaire. Se défendre était une chose, protéger un enfant en était une autre. Il aurait besoin de toute l'aide que la Force pourrait lui fournir.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint la paroi extérieure de la baie d'amarrage, il plia les genoux et bondit vers le haut. Il atterrit sans bruit et se dissimula dans l'ombre. L'emplacement lui procurait un avantage immédiat. Ses yeux balayèrent la baie d'amarrage éclairée, à la recherche d'un signe de Luke. Peut-être était-il déjà à bord.

Non, il était là. Tout comme son père, il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de vérifier les moteurs du vaisseau, il s'était séparé du groupe principal. Un sentiment de danger incita soudain Obi Wan à passer à l'action. Il sauta du toit et s'élança à toute vitesse en direction de Luke, sabre laser allumé en prévision d'une attaque.

-Luke ! Baisse-toi ! Le prévint-il dans un cri, craignant ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre à temps.

Luke se figea pendant une seconde, le regardant avec effroi. Ses instincts durent reprendre le dessus, parce qu'il se jeta à terre. Juste à temps. Un tir de blaster passa au-dessus de lui et frappa le coté du vaisseau.

Puis, ce fut la confusion générale sur la baie d'amarrage. Les ouvriers d'entretien paniquèrent, criant et désignant toutes les directions. A travers l'agitation, Obi Wan aperçut l'attaquant, caché sur le toit d'une tour d'observation. S'il courait, il pouvait l'atteindre à temps, mais cela impliquait de laisser Luke à nouveau, ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

Il demeura, protecteur, entre Luke et la trajectoire des tirs de blaster, sabre laser prêt à dévier toute nouvelle attaque. Toutefois, sa concentration fut rompue lorsqu'il sentit un grondement derrière lui. Il se retourna, ses yeux regagnant instantanément l'endroit où il avait vu Luke pour la dernière fois. Le garçon avait disparu. Le vaisseau était en train de décoller.

Obi Wan sprinta vers le cockpit, ignorant le vent rugissant des propulseurs qui le poussait en arrière. Il devait arrêter ce vaisseau.

-Attendez ! Cria-t-il. Arrêtez ! Il fit désespérément signe aux pilotes, mais ils ne le virent pas, ou décidèrent de l'ignorer.

Un instant plus tard, le vaisseau était un simple point mobile parmi des centaines dans le ciel de Mos Eisley.

Luke avait quitté Tatooine.

 _Et voici donc le premier chapitre de la première partie de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant qu'à moi quand je l'ai découverte. N'était pas non plus une experte dans l'univers de star wars, il est possible que certains termes soient mal traduits. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler pour que je puisse en tenir compte pour les chapitres suivants._


	2. Chapitre 2 - Les politiciens

Chapitre 2 - Les politiciens

Ce fut avec une force inutile que Dark Vador écrasa la paume de sa main gantée sur le système de déverrouillage de la porte. Obéissantes, les portes sifflèrent en s'ouvrant, énonçant les mots « Honorable sénateur Rye Denna ».

Vador pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea directement vers la réception. L'assistant qui y était assis sauta sur ses pieds et recula, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il percuta une plante en pot. Vador l'ignora, passa devant le bureau et traversa les portes suivantes. Il s'arrêtait quand elles ne s'ouvraient pas pour lui et levait une main. Une simple pression de la Force, et le mécanisme de verrouillage était désactivé. Il reprenait alors son chemin, marchant à grands pas vers le bureau principal puis vers le bureau sénatorial.

Le sénateur de Coruscant regarda avec surprise cette entrée légèrement impressionnante.

-Seigneur Vador ! Euh... Que puis-je faire pour vous ?!

Vador leva l'objet qu'il transportait dans sa main gauche. Le simple datapad noir resta là, immobile, bien visible, pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne où Vador voulait en venir, puis il brisa l'objet en deux. Il s'appliqua ensuite à écraser les restes des composants brisés, laissant les débris pleuvoir sur le bureau jusqu'alors bien rangé.

Vador plaça ses deux mains sur le bureau et se pencha en avant vers le sénateur.

-Si vous m'envoyez à nouveau un rapport de deux mille pages en espérant que je le signe, ce sera votre corps que je briserais en morceaux.

L'homme leva les mains en une vaine tentative pour le calmer.

-Compris, cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Vous allez maintenant m'expliquer, en phrases courtes et concises, le contenu de ce rapport et pourquoi, exactement, vous avez besoin de ma permission.

-Je serais reconnaissant, Seigneur Vador, si vous me laissiez une seconde pour demander à mon assistant de reporter mes rendez-vous. J'ai une réunion avec le sénateur de Monassi dans cinq minutes et je n'aimerais pas le faire at... »

-Cela ne prendra pas cinq minutes, assura Vador, se redressant et croisant les bras.

Le sénateur hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Très bien. Je demande un financement pour un projet de recherche sur la préservation, sur un petit monde de la bordure médiane, Monassi. C'est une simple requête.

-Vous n'êtes pas un scientifique, déclara Vador, un soupçon de suspicion dans la voix. Vous êtes un homme politique. En quoi se projet se rapporte-t-il à vous ou aux personnes que vous êtes censées servir ?

-La recherche sur la préservation est dans l'intérêt de _tous_ les citoyens impériaux, insista le sénateur, clignant des paupières en une surprise feinte. Je suis un membre de la société de préservation de la faune depuis plus de vingt ans et fier de l'être !

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de ma permission personnelle pour cela ? Demanda Vador. Le financement de projets de préservation relève du comité de la technologie et du développement.

-Et bien, c'est là que les choses deviennent amusantes, dit le sénateur, avec un sourire trop décontracté. Il y a quelques années, vous avez été impliqué dans un projet de recherche visant à améliorer l'efficacité de tous les transports de terrain.

-Je m'en souviens

-Monassi a été utilisée comme site test. Plutôt que de passer par les formalités administratives afin d'obtenir l'autorisation d'utiliser la réserve naturelle, le projet a tout simplement acheté une grande partie de ce terrain. Le même terrain que celui sur lequel je veux mener mon projet. Cependant, il est toujours répertorié comme propriété privée – vous appartenant.

-Quel dommage, déclara Vador.

-Oui... Je veux dire, non, pas du tout, parce que...

-Parce que tant que je possède cette terre, pas un microgramme de votre projet sans doute illégal ne viendra en fouler le sol.

-Seigneur Vador, je vous assure...

-Je compte trouver la véritable raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez mener la « recherche » sur ce terrain, et quand je fais...

Vador s'interrompit alors que les portes s'écartaient, et qu'un être qu'il reconnu vaguement comme le sénateur Monassien faisait irruption dans la pièce, en agitant un blaster à haute puissance.

\- Vous avez dit cinq ! Cinq millions ! Cria-t-il, hystérique, en agitant l'arme mortelle

Le sénateur sortit également un blaster, mais n'hésita pas à faire feu. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient en plein échange de tirs, l'un à l'abri derrière le chambranle et l'autre derrière le bureau. Vador regarda la scène avec une légère incrédulité, puis il leva une main, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire voler les deux armes vers lui. Il les jeta et se dirigea vers le Monassien. L'étranger plein d'écailles le fixa avec surprise, semblant ne prendre conscience de sa présence qu'à cet instant.

-Quel est le problème ? Demanda-t-il

-Euh... rien, Seigneur Vador

-Tenter de tirer sur un de vos collègues n'est pas rien, affirma Vador, ayant le sentiment de parler à un enfant indiscipliné. Sur quoi porte le différend ?

-Ce n'est qu'un simple litige commercial mineur, l'interrompit le sénateur Denna, debout derrière son bureau en train de défroisser ses vêtements. N'est-ce pas, sénateur Yitch ?

Ils se regardèrent brièvement, puis le sénateur Monassien hocha la tête.

-Oui, je vous présente mes plus profondes et humbles excuses pour avoir interrompu votre réunion.

Sur ces belles paroles, il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant. Vador se retourna pour regarder le sénateur Denna qui sourait largement.

-Maintenant, au sujet de l'autorisation pour mon projet...

Vador sentit l'emprise vacillante qu'il gardait sur son humeur voler en éclats. Il tendit la main, et utilisa le coté obscur pour faire avancer le sénateur en flottant.

-Un différend commercial mineur ? Répéta Vador, serrant la gorge de l'homme. Projet de préservation ?

Il serra davantage.

-Non, je vous en prie ! Haleta le sénateur

-Vous êtes un voleur et un menteur, espèce de rebut de politicien !

-Simple... Mal ent... entendu ! Fit l'homme d'une voix éraillée

-Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mêmes vos derniers mots sont des mensonges. Déclara Vador, écrasant la trachée de l'homme. Le corps s'effondra sur le sol.

Vador se frotta les mains, sentant sa rage se calmer. Cela lui avait fait du bien. Un politicien corrompu en moins pour le déranger. Maintenant, il pouvait reporter son attention sur des sujets plus importants.

Alors qu'il quittait le bureau, il se demanda si quelqu'un remarquerait la disparition de l'homme.

* * *

C'était déroutant, parfois, le fonctionnement de la mémoire humaine. Il considéra son ancienne vie en tant qu'Anakin Skywalker, un souvenir terni, insignifiant, un peu comme une réminiscence d'une vieille histoire sur holovid. Les passions et les sentiments associés à ce personnage lui étaient étrangers. Toutefois, ce matin-là, cette version plus jeune d'un lui adolescent ne lui paraissait pas si lointaine.

Une fois de plus, il s'était attiré des ennuis auprès de son maître.

L'homme en question était assis sur le trône devant lui, lui tournant le dos, pour faire face au paysage urbain tentaculaire à travers la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait pas encore éclairé quant à la raison de son mécontentement, et Vador ne pouvait que deviner le crime qu'il avait commis. Si cette situation faisait en effet écho à ses jeunes années, c'était qu'il devait sans doute avoir brisé une de ces règles tacites dont il ignorait l'existence.

-J'ai ouï dire que le sénateur Denna avait trouvé la mort dans son bureau hier, déclara l'Empereur, brisant enfin le silence.

Il comprit rapidement. Le sénateur devait avoir une quelconque utilité à son maître.

-Une mort inhabituelle, poursuivit l'Empereur, d'un ton décontracté. Il est apparu que sa gorge avait été écrasée... de l'intérieur, rien que ça. Cela défie les lois de la physique.

Vador écoutait, se demandant quel serait le bon moment pour prendre la parole.

-Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, déclara l'Empereur, faisant pivoter le trône pour lui faire face, je penserais que c'est mon apprenti qui l'aurait tué. Mais ensuite, je me suis demandé, pour quelle raison aurait-il éventuellement commis une telle chose ? Pour quelle raison aurait-il tué quelqu'un d'une telle importance alors qu'il y a une multitude de sous-fifres insignifiants à portée de main ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il vous était utile, mon maître, déclara Vador. Je m'excuse.

-Comment pouvez-vous imaginer qu'il serait parvenu au poste de sénateur s'il ne m'était pas utile, Seigneur Vador ?

-J'agis à la hâte sans réfléchir, mon maître. Répondit Vador.

-Mais qu'a bien pu vous faire cet homme pour vous mener à perdre la raison de la sorte ?

Vador considéra la question. En vérité, il ne s'en rappelait plus. C'était quelque chose en lien avec un rapport, un projet, un pot de vin... et d'une certaine façon, avec tout ce qui constituait la politique, qui lui avait fait perdre son sang-froid.

-Il a tenté d'obtenir ma permission pour commencer de travailler sur un projet, sans aucun doute illégal. Il était également en train de corrompre le sénateur Monassien.

-En d'autres termes, dit l'Empereur, il se comportait comme n'importe quel politicien, et il a offensé votre sens de l'honneur mal placé. Vraiment, Seigneur Vador, quelqu'un pourrait penser que vous êtes un Chevalier Jedi, nouvellement mis en poste.

Il cracha presque les derniers mots, et Vador sentit la colère glaciale de l'Empereur. Pas dirigée contre lui personnellement, mais contre le concept même de Jedi.

-De toute évidence, vous avez besoin de prendre du recul pendant un certain temps, Seigneur Vador. Le stress de la capitale doit affecter votre jugement.

-Mon maître, je... commença Vador

-Allez à la retraite Sith, sur Lygun. Vous pourrez revenir dans trois semaines.

Il se détourna, mettant clairement un terme à la conversation. La colère de Vador le laissait sans voix... Il n'était pas un enfant pour être mis au coin afin de réfléchir à ses actions. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Argumenter ? Pas besoin d'avoir l'esprit bien développé pour savoir que ce ne serait pas très productif. Il réprima sa colère, l'enfouissant dans les coins les plus sombres de son âme.

Il y avait un point positif à cette situation, après tout. Il n'y aurait pas de politiciens sur Lygun.

 _Et voici donc le chapitre 2, chapitre assez court, j'en conviens. Dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et portera sur Luke._

 _NH_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Coruscant

Chapitre 3 – Coruscant

Coruscant.

C'était là qu'ils se rendaient. Luke en avait déjà entendu parler, bien sûr. Qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de la capitale de la galaxie ? Ce n'était qu'une unique ville gigantesque pas d'océans, pas de forêts, pas de montagnes... et certainement pas de sable.

Il était sur ce vaisseau depuis trois jours maintenant. En chemin, ils avaient fait de brèves haltes sur d'autres planètes et, à chaque fois, le petit groupe d'orphelins s'était réduit de moitié. A présent, il ne restait plus que lui et quatre autres enfants. Coruscant était le dernier arrêt.

Il se demanda ce qui allait lui arriver, une fois là-bas. Cela avait été une merveilleuse aventure, à part cette constante déchirure dans son cœur. Il n'allait plus jamais revoir sa tante et son oncle. Il avait toujours rêvé de quitter Tatooine, mais il n'avait jamais voulu que ce soit ainsi.

-Tu crois qu'il y aura des banthas sur Coruscant ?

Luke leva la tête vers un petit garçon Ithorien, assis en face de lui. Il devait être très jeune pour poser une telle question.

-Je pense que oui, répondit la fille à coté de lui. Qu'est-ce que les hommes des sables monteraient s'il n'y avait pas de banthas ?

-Il n'y a pas d'homme des sables sur Coruscant, expliqua leur tutrice, de l'autre coté de la salle. Il n'y a pas de sable, que des immeubles.

Une secousse parcourut le vaisseau, et Luke se redressa rapidement sur son siège pour regarder par la fenêtre. Ils étaient en train de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère. Bien en dessous d'eux, des flèches et des tours pouvaient se voir, dépassant les nuages.

Le vaisseau descendit graduellement révélant de plus en plus de bâtiments en bas. Luke ouvrit les yeux aussi grands qu'il le pouvait, désireux de ne rien manquer de cette vue extraordinaire qui se déployait devant lui. Où était le sol ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était un enchevêtrement sans fin de lignes profondes, remplies de speeders de différentes formes et tailles.

Le vaisseau descendait toujours plus bas, mais Luke ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer la moindre trace du sol. Il se demandait si seulement il existait.

Il aurait pu rester le nez collé à la vitre pendant des semaines, se contentant de regarder la vue en constant changement, mais le vaisseau s'était posé et leur gardienne l'appela.

-Viens ! Nous sommes arrivés !

Luke porta la main à son poncho, s'assurant qu'il avait toujours son miniature de T-16. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie sur Tatooine.

 _Étrange_ , pensa Luke, alors qu'il suivait sa tutrice au pied de la rampe d'accès au vaisseau. Tatooine lui semblait déjà remonter à une vie antérieure.

Dehors, il fit immédiatement la rencontre avec la puanteur de l'air pollué. Il porta sa main à sa bouche puis tourna la tête, essayant de voir où il était. Il était trop bas pour voir le sommet des immeubles, mais trop haut pour en voir le pied.

-Viens, petit ! L'appela sa tutrice, paraissant agacée cette fois.

Il trottina après le groupe, qui était déjà en train de rentrer dans un bâtiment. Pourquoi tout le monde était si pressé ?

Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui sembla qu'ils durent marcher pendant des heures, montant les escaliers, traversant les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin dans une salle stérile de couleur grise. Luke regarda autour de lui, lisant les indications au-dessus des divers bureaux. Il y avait un cabinet juridique et une agence de comptables... Le regard de Luke tomba sur le plus grand bureau, qui était gardé par deux stormtroopers.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il devint évident qu'ils avançaient droit sur eux. Sur Tatooine, stormtroopers signifiaient prison.

Il se sentit malade pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un des stormtroopers fasse un pas de coté, révélant son insigne. « Services Familiaux Impériaux »

Luke se détendit légèrement, mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que les stormtroopers avaient à voir avec la famille.

Ils passèrent derrière les gardes et furent conduits à une large aire d'accueil. Il y avait plusieurs files d'attente, toutes en direction d'un seul bureau, et toutes semblaient mécontentes. Il n'y avait personne derrière le bureau, seulement un droïde de protocole rouge.

Le droïde quitta son bureau et alla à leur rencontre, ce qui suscita des grognements agacés des files d'attente abandonnées.

-S'agit-il des nouveaux venus ? Demanda-t-il, semblant aussi impatient qu'un droïde pouvait l'être.

Leur gardienne acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle tendit une puce de données au droïde.

-Ceci contient leurs dossiers. A l'exception de l'humain blond – Elle désigna Luke d'un geste vague – nous n'avons pas de dossier sur lui. Désolé, nous ne connaissons même pas son nom.

Luke regarda ses pieds, ayant le sentiment de ne pas vraiment exister.

Leur tutrice se pencha pour leur dire au revoir.

-A présent, je vous laisse avec ce gentil droïde, dit-elle. Amusez-vous bien.

Plusieurs des plus jeunes enfants commencèrent à pleurer aux mots de la gardienne. Toutefois, elle ne retarda pas son départ précipité. Luke essaya de consoler une petite fille qui se tenait à coté de lui mais elle était inconsolable.

Le droïde était conscient des grognements irrités. Il fit signe à un stormtrooper à proximité, qui avança immédiatement. Le droïde tendit l'un de ses frêles bras et donna la puce électronique au stormtrooper.

-Ces enfants viennent juste d'arriver. Entrez leurs dossiers dans le système informatique puis emmenez les au bureau des arrivées.

-Non mais vous rêvez, répliqua le trooper. Je vais les emmener au bureau des arrivées, mais la saisie de données, c'est votre boulot, droïde.

Luke cligna de surprise. Il n'avait jamais entendu un trooper désobéir à un ordre auparavant.

-J'en suis conscient, trooper, mais comme vous pouvez le constater... - le droïde désigna d'un geste la queue derrière lui qui s'était allongée de trois mètres – je suis bien plus occupé que vous.

-Je suis un soldat, pas ta secrétaire !

Ils continuèrent de se disputer pendant deux bonnes minutes, pendant lesquelles le droïde formulait des réponses calmes et rationnelles alors que le trooper s'énervait de plus en plus. Luke suivit cet échange déconcertant, jusqu'à ce que le trooper finisse par céder et poussa le groupe vers un bureau proche.

-Allez, dépêchez vous, je n'ai pas toute la journée !

Il marmonna ensuite quelque chose derrière son masque, qui, d'après Luke, ressemblait soupçonneusement à « sales gosses pleurnichards ».

Il s'attela rapidement à sa mission d'enregistrement, appuyant sur les boutons de l'ordinateur à une telle vitesse que Luke était certain que les dossiers devaient être truffés de fautes de frappe. Quand il découvrit que Luke n'avait pas de dossier, il cracha quelques jurons très exotiques, puis commença à l'interroger pour obtenir les informations.

-Nom ?

Luke essaya de parler, mais découvrit qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas se rappeler de comment prononcer les mots.

-Age ? Demanda le trooper avec impatience

Luke haussa les épaules, reculant de peur. Les autres enfants le dévisageait comme s'il était cinglé, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se rappeler de comment on faisait pour parler.

-Rah, oublies ça.

Il fut laissé seul mais pas pour longtemps. Une fois que le trooper en eu terminé avec l'ordinateur, il revint avec un gros rouleau de bande adhésive d'étiquetage. Tous les enfants reçurent une étiquette, contenant un numéro de série et leur nom. Tous à l'exception de Luke – son étiquette avait un numéro mais à la place de son nom, il était inscrit « inconnu ».

Luke étudia le numéro, se demandant s'il était aléatoire où si il correspondait à quelque chose. C'était 15123.

Le bureau des arrivées se révéla être un large hall, plein d'enfants bruyants. Certains courraient en tous sens, d'autres se battaient et d'autres étaient simplement blottis contre le mur, paraissant effrayés. Leur stormtrooper s'assurèrent qu'ils étaient tous là puis ferma et verrouilla la porte.

Un des plus jeunes enfants de leur groupe se mit à pleurer plus fort mais ses sanglots étaient à peine audibles par-dessus le bruit ambiant de la salle. Luke regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire au milieu de ce chaos. Finalement, il choisit une place contre le mur et s'assit par terre, serrant ses genoux.

-Tu viens d'où ?

Luke se tourna en direction de son interlocuteur, se sentant nerveux à l'idée de parler. C'était une fille d'environ son âge.

Sa bouche remua pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se détourna, frustré.

Elle perdit bientôt son intérêt pour lui et s'éloigna pour prendre part à une partie de cartes tout près. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose pour se dissimuler et vit une épaisse couverture noire, pliée soigneusement dans un coin. Quand il s'en drapa, il se créa une sombre caverne, où il pouvait se soustraire aux regards et aux questions auxquelles il ne pouvaient pas répondre.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en sortir un jour.

* * *

Obi Wan était assis, silencieux, suivant les mouvements du droïde de protocole qui allait et venait le long du bureau d'accueil. Il avait appris à être patient pendant ce rituel quotidien, pendant sa visite au service de protection de l'enfance de Mos Eisley, à la recherche de nouvelles de Luke. Au cours du premier jour, il avait été très impatient et en avait payé le prix par des temps d'attente supplémentaires le reste de la semaine.

Alors qu'il attendait, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Anakin aurait géré une telle situation. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question. Anakin aurait sauté dans le premier vaisseau qu'il aurait trouvé en direction des étoiles en prétendant probablement qu'il avait une intuition.

Obi Wan n'avait aucune intuition, cependant, il savait que sa meilleure chance de découvrir l'emplacement de Luke était ce droïde qui allait et venait devant lui. Mais Qui-Gon aurait approuvé. Si seulement il avait appris à son padawan comment utiliser ses tours mentaux sur les droïdes...

-Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il finalement en relevant la tête.

-Oui, répondit Obi Wan. J'étais là hier. Et tous les jours précédents. La raison de ma présence n'a pas changé.

-Je vais consulter mes archives, dit le droïde, se retirant dans une pièce derrière le bureau.

Il revint une minute plus tard.

-Notre collaboratrice en charge de l'accompagnement de l'enfant est rentré sur Tatooine hier après-midi.

Obi Wan prit une courte inspiration.

-Et ?

-Si vous voulez discuter avec elle au sujet de l'enfant, vous devez prendre un rendez-vous.

-Puis-je la voir maintenant ? Obi Wan, s'exhortant de rester calme

-Vous devez prendre un rendez-vous, répéta le droïde. Elle est très occupée. Cela prendra certainement plusieurs jours pour qu'elle puisse vous faire rentrer dans son emploi du temps.

 _Patience,_ se répéta Obi Wan. _Un Jedi doit être patient._

Ces mots ne furent d'aucune consolation.

* * *

La vie au centre des Services familiaux était aussi routinière et organisée que Luke l'avait toujours connue. Sur Tatooine, il s'était toujours représenté les autres planètes comme des lieux pleins d'agitation, pleins de stations et de pilotes aérospatiaux. Peut-être que Coruscant était comme il l'avait imaginée ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, il ne pourrait jamais la voir.

Trois jours après son arrivé aux Services familiaux, il avait été transporté du bureau des arrivées à une petite pièce clairement prévue pour les longs séjours. De chaque coté étaient alignés dix rangées de lits superposés à trois étages. Cette pièces avait deux salles de bain, et ils avaient chacun leur propre meuble de rangement verrouillable, pour contenir leurs vêtements et autres effets personnels.

On leur donnait trois repas par jours et des goûters à intervalles réguliers. Des droïdes de sécurité venaient toutes les heures et accompagnaient des groupes dehors dans la cour. En fait, ce qu'ils appelaient « cour » était juste en réalité une autre pièce dans une partie différente de l'immeuble. Elle n'avait même pas de fenêtre, mais les murs étaient couverts de projections holographiques du ciel.

La pièce dans laquelle ils vivaient avait une fenêtre, mais seuls ceux de l'extérieur pouvaient regarder à l'intérieur. Tous les occupants n'y voyaient que leur reflet. Certains des jeunes enfants se divertissaient en imaginant des visiteurs derrière la glace.

Toutefois, cela n'intéressait pas du tout Luke. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quitter cet endroit. Peut-être que les autres étaient habitués à cette vie institutionnalisée, mais il voulait voir l'horizon. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas communiquer sa frustration, alors il devait trouver d'autres exutoires. Il avait été surnommé « le serrurier » par les autres, à cause des longues heures qu'il passait à toquer contre le mur en plâtre et à étudier les circuits qui connectaient le verrou de la porte aux commandes situées de l'autre coté.

Une semaine après avoir emménagé, sa claustrophobie avait atteint une nouveau niveau. Au déjeuner, il était parvenu à voler une fourchette et à présent, il tirait le meilleur profit de son nouvel outil. Il était plus de minuit, et les autres avaient tous sombré dans le sommeil, mais il était bien réveillé.

Il y avait un petit trou circulaire dans le mur de plâtre, juste à coté du fusible principal, qui était connecté à l'alimentation électrique du mécanisme de verrouillage. Il faisait une profonde obscurité, et il risquait de se retrouvé frit sur place au moindre faux mouvement, mais ça valait le risque. Si seulement il pouvait atteindre ce fichu fil !

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. C'était la fille Twi'lek qui vivait dans la couchette sous la sienne. Il avait appris que son nom était Vallie.

-T'es _encore_ là-dessus. Par les étoiles, laisse ça tranquille, le serrurier !

Luke fronça les sourcils et retourna à son affaire en cours.

-Alors toi, t'es têtu !dit-elle, s'approchant. Elle saisit une couverture et l'enroula autour de ses épaules. Là, tu dois être gelé.

Il accepta la couverture et essaya de la remercier. Cependant, toujours aucun son ne s'échappait de lui. La frustration en résultant le poussa à se concentrer plus intensément sur le mur. Si seulement il pouvait sortir d'ici, peut-être qu'il pourrait à nouveau parler.

Il y eut un grognement du haut d'un lit superposé tout proche, et un garçon Zabrak doté d'épine sur le tête se redressa sur son oreiller.

-Tais-toi, Val

-C'est pas moi ! Répliqua-t-elle. C'est le serrurier.

-Le serrurier parle ? Ouais, c'est ça.

-Non, il est toujours en train d'essayer de s'échapper.

-Dis lui de retourner dormir !

-Je l'ai fait. Je crois qu'il a vraiment perdu la boule, Crix

-Ça va, j'arrive. Bailla lourdement Crix et il descendit au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Cependant, Luke ne leur accorda pas un regard, parce qu'il savait qu'il approchait du but. Juste un peu plus à gauche...

Quelque chose vibra bruyamment dans le mur, et la petite lumière rouge du verrou clignota une fois puis s'éteignit.

Luke se retourna vers Crix et Val avec un large sourire. Malgré son incapacité à communiquer, ces deux là étaient ce qui s'apparentait le plus à des amis. Ils s'assuraient qu'il ait une part équitable aux repas et empêchaient les petites bruts de s'approcher trop près de lui. Ils veillaient sur tous les nouveaux mais, pour une raison inconnue, sur lui en particulier.

-Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? Dit Crix. Je crois que tu as raison, Val. Il a perdu la boule.

Juste au moment où Crix finissait de parler, les portes s'ouvrirent soudain dans le mur, révélant le couloir désert. Cette vision rendit Luke joyeux et frustré en même temps. Sa joie lui donnait envie de pousser un cri de triomphe, mais, comme cela était le cas depuis Tatooine, sa voix était en vacances.

-Val..., dit Crix, fixant avec choc la porte ouverte

-Par les étoiles ! Il a réussi !

-Vite ! Dit Crix, bougeant soudain avec précipitation. Je vais chercher des couvertures.

-Val hocha la tête.

-Et reste silencieux, chuchota-t-elle. Ne réveille personne d'autre !

Luke n'avait pas besoin de récupérer quoi que ce soit dans l'espace qu'il s'était approprié. Tout ce qu'il possédait était déjà dans ses poches. Il pénétra dans le couloir et s'immobilisa. Il pouvait tout de même attendre les autres... Il pourrait avoir besoin de compagnie dehors sur cette grande planète agitée.

Ils le rejoignirent bientôt et le groupe se mit en route vers la sortie. Tous les droïdes étaient éteints et les rondes des stormtroopers étaient réduites, ce qui signifiait qu'il était plus simple de se faufiler à travers eux sans être remarqué. Une barrière de sécurité bloquait l'entrée principale, mais il y avait un petit espace en-dessous. Pas assez large pour un adulte mais ce ne représenta aucune difficile pour Luke et ses compagnons de s'allonger contre le sol et de ramper au-dessous.

Puis, ils coururent dans la nuit, abandonnant bientôt leur prison loin derrière eux.

* * *

Luke était à bout de souffle après leur évasion. Cela demandait beaucoup d'effort d'aller n'importe où sur Coruscant. Cette planète n'était pas comme Tatooine, où on pouvait se déplacer sur le sol. Ici, traverser les rues étaient difficiles sans airspeeder mais se déplacer en hauteur était simple. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que monter était mieux que descendre, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure de voyage, ils installèrent un campement improvisé au sommet du dernier immeuble qu'ils parvinrent à atteindre.

Luke s'étira sur sa couverture, fixant le paysage étincelant que constituait le ciel nocturne de Coruscant. Il y avait des lignes sans fin de vaisseaux, quadrillant, entrant et quittant son champ de vision. Il se demanda si il arrivait que des speeders se rentrent dedans et ce qui arriveraient si cela survenait.

-A quoi tu penses, le serrurier ? Demanda Val

Luke la regarda et pointa du doigt en direction du ciel.

-Oui, c'est beau, convint-elle

-Peut-être qu'il disait qu'il pensait qu'il allait pleuvoir, dit Crix, souriant à Val d'un air suffisant

-Non, c'est pas ce qu'il disait. Je peux le comprendre... tu dois juste le regarder dans les yeux.

Luke fronça les sourcils. Ils aimaient bien ses nouveaux amis, il espérait juste qu'il réaliseraient que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre et comprendre. Ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda Val après un instant de silence.

-Je sais ce que je vais faire, répondit Crix. Rechercher mon père.

-Crix ! Non !

-Je m'en fous, de ce que tu penses ! C'est mon père !

-Quelqu'un qui vous traite, toi et ta demi-sœur, comme il l'a fait, n'est pas ton père. En plus, tu dis toi même qu'il est sûrement à l'autre bout de la galaxie maintenant.

-Je le retrouverais, même si ça prend le reste de ma vie. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me séparer de lui !

-Nous y revoilà ! Soupira Val. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Luke. Je me demande si le serrurier a des parents.

-Évidemment qu'il en a, dit Crix. Il a probablement été arraché à eux comme moi. Pas vrai le serrurier ? Tu as un père ?

Luke acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Un pilote, dit-il d'un air absent.

Il sursauta au son de sa propre voix et se tourna pour rencontrer les regards surpris de Crix et Val.

-Un pilote, répéta-t-il, plus fort.

-Alors comme ça, tu peux parler, le serrurier ! Dit Val. Ton père est un pilote ?

Luke hésita. Dans ses rêves, son père était un pilote. Et ils volaient ensemble, à travers toute la galaxie. Il avait eu de nombreux rêves de ce genre, récemment.

-Ne le presse pas, dit Crix, C'est sûrement comme l'amnésie. Il faut un moment pour que ça revienne.

-Le pousser ? C'était une simple question en « oui » ou « non ».

Luke se détourna, se pelotonnant dans sa couverture isolée. Il était heureux de pouvoir parler de nouveau, mais il se sentait tenté par un rêve de pilotage en cet instant. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler demain. Et à en juger par les ronflements qu'il entendit bientôt derrière lui, Crix et Val étaient parvenus à la même conclusion.

* * *

-Coruscant ? Répéta Obi Wan, sentant tous ses espoirs réduits en cendres.

L'employée acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je l'ai laissé au centre principal des Services Familiaux Impériaux. Il doit toujours y être – Vous pouvez certainement passer un appel à longue distance au centre de communication inter spatial.

-Je dois le rejoindre, déclara Obi Wan en se levant. Je dois le récupérer. Il court un grave danger.

-Je ne pense pas. Ils ont une très bonne sécurité.

Mais pas suffisante contre cette menace. Elle ne comprendrait pas, cependant, si bien qu'Obi Wan ne se donna pas la peine d'expliquer. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps.

-Merci de votre aide, dit Obi Wan

Elle lui retourna son sourire

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour le trouver. Coruscant peut être écrasante.

-Je sais, dit distraitement Obi Wan. J'y ai vécu.

* * *

La vie dans les « rues » de Coruscant était un combat constant. Val et Crix étaient assez ouverts à l'idée de voler pour obtenir ce dont ils avaient besoin, mais pour Luke, c'était une étape difficile à franchir. Il préférait recourir aux organismes caritatifs, qui distribuaient de la nourriture gratuite et un refuge aux enfants sans abri comme eux, mais il y avait toujours une longue, longue file d'attente. Ils enfreignaient également la loi – vivre dans les rues était illégal à Coruscant, comme Luke le découvrit rapidement. Des stormtroopers patrouillaient sur les passerelles, scrutant le sol à la recherche de quiconque semblait sans abri.

Ni Val, ni Crix ne purent lui dire ce qui arrivait aux personnes que les stormtroopers embarquaient, mais Luke avait une idée assez précise de ce qui leur arriverait s'ils étaient attrapés. Ils retourneraient dans la prison connue sous le nom de « Services Familiaux Impériaux ».

Son intuition s'avéra bientôt exacte. La journée avait commencé comme les autres, le trio mangeant leurs prises de la veille sur le toit d'un immeuble. C'était l'un des bâtiments les moins élevés du coin, pourtant, la vue était toujours incroyable. Ils pouvaient voir au-delà de la banlieue industrielle jusqu'au centre illuminé de Coruscant, connu comme la cité impériale. Même l'air autour de ce quartier huppée était plus pur qu'ailleurs.

Luke s'assit en silence et profita de la vue, laissant Val et Crix discuter. Val lisait un vieux journal, qu'ils avaient récupéré dans une benne à ordures dans l'espoir d'y trouver de la nourriture jetée. Ils n'avaient pas eu cette chance mais Val avait gardé le journal. Il fallait toujours qu'elle lise quelque chose.

-Tu penses que l'Empereur fait quoi, toute la journée ? Demanda Val, en désignant une image holographique floue du chef de la galaxie.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Crix en piochant dans sa nourriture. Il reste assis à attendre qu'on réponde à tous ses désirs. C'est pas ce que font tous les chefs impériaux ?

-Dans ce cas, qui dirige la galaxie ?

Crix haussa les épaules.

-Des droïdes ?

Val rit.

-Si elle était dirigée par des droïdes, ce serait carrément mieux que ce que c'est maintenant.

-C'est lequel le palais impérial ? Demanda soudainement Luke

-Celui avec l'énorme statut de l'Empereur dehors. Dit Crix, le désignant du doigt

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Luke ? Demanda Val. Tu rêves de t'y installer ?

Crix ricana.

-Empereur Skywalker ? Qu'est-ce tu en penses ?

-On peut y aller et y regarder de plus près ? Demanda Luke. On pourrait y aller gratuitement en s'accrochant au toit d'un bus.

Val arracha la graine du fruit avant d'en prendre une bouchée.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit-elle. On n'a rien d'autre à faire de la journée

-Je pense que nous pourrions tout aussi bien profiter du paysage, dit Crix, en prenant un faux accent guindé. Pendant que nous parcourons la galaxie.

-Peut-être que Palpatine entendra parler de notre présence et nous invitera à prendre le thé cet après-midi, suggéra Val en imitant le même ton.

-Qui est Pal.. Pal-pa-tine ? Demanda Luke, confus

Val et Crix gloussèrent tous les deux.

-Tu es vraiment de la bordure extérieure, pas vrai, Luke ? Dit Val. L'Empereur Palpatine. Celui qui dirige la galaxie ?

-On n'a pas beaucoup de nouvelles sur Tatooine, expliqua Luke. Et mon oncle Owen détestait les nouvelles. Il éteignait toujours la radio quand j'entrais dans la pièce - Luke y repensa, se rappelant - Mais je savais qu'il y avait un Empereur, insista-t-il. Et un Empire.

-Ouais, généralement, ça va ensemble. Fit remarquer Crix

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda Val, lui tenant le journal en désignant la silhouette qui se tenait à coté de l'hologramme de l'Empereur.

Luke examina la personne – elle paraissait effrayante, qui qu'elle soit. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir et elle portait un casque intégral ainsi qu'un masque.

-Non, répondit Luke - Il étudia la personne pendant quelques instants supplémentaires, réfléchissant - Mais il me paraît familier. Ajouta-t-il.

-C'est Dark Vador, dit Crix, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Val. C'est le successeur de l'Empereur. Il commande toute l'armée.

Luke jeta un coup d'œil à l'image, imaginant ce que ce devait être d'avoir une flotte entière de star destroyers sous ses ordres.

-Pourquoi il porte ce masque ? Demanda Luke

-Il le porte tout le temps, expliqua Crix. Peut-être qu'il vient d'une planète où il respire un air composé différemment.

-Ou peut-être qu'il le porte pour ne pas avoir à supporter ton odeur, dit Val en s'éloignant. C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as pris une douche ?

-Les Zabraks n'ont pas besoin de douche ! Répliqua-t-il. Parce qu'on n'a pas de poils.

-Il passa la main sur ses corne pour souligner son propos.

-C'est un mensonge !

-On va à la Cité Impériale ou pas ? Demanda impatiemment Luke

* * *

Sauter sur le toit d'un hiverbus était une chose difficile et dangereuse, que la plupart des gens sensés n'envisagerait pas d'essayer. Mais pour Luke, ce fut l'une des choses les plus excitantes qu'il n'ait jamais faites de sa courte vie. Une fois qu'ils se furent élevés dans les airs et glissés dans le trafic de Coruscant, Luke se sentit le roi de l'univers.

Val et Crix se blottissaient dernière un élément décoratif, mais Luke grimpa plus haut, savourant le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Ça va en bas, vous deux ? Cria-t-il, alors que le bus faisait une embardée pour éviter un speeder en approche

Ils lui répondirent par un regard perçant qui disait « t'es cinglé !». Il rit, sachant qu'il avait certainement raison et adorant cette pensée.

Finalement, le bus atteignit sa destination, une aire d'atterrissage à deux pas du pâté de maisons du palais impérial et tous trois sautèrent et coururent vers les ascenseurs.

-Je crois que je vais être malade, se plaignit Val, alors qu'ils atteignaient l'ascenseur. On marche jusqu'à la maison.

-On marche ? On ne peut pas aller quelque part à pied sur Coruscant, dit Luke en appuyant sur un bouton. Je te le jure, cette planète n'a pas de fond.

-Tu penses que tous les immeubles se rejoignent simplement au centre ? Demanda Crix

-Peut-être, dit Luke

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, révélant un trottoir clairement tangible à l'extérieur.

-On dirait que tu as parlé trop vite, dit Val en sortant. C'est le secteur le plus riche de la galaxie. Évidemment qu'ils ont des rues.

Luke rejoignit Crix à l'extérieur et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait bien un étrange trottoir qui s'étendait devant eux, mais il devint clair qu'il avait simplement été construit sur davantage de rues en dessous, dans l'optique de donner cet aspect de sol.

-Où est le palais ? Demanda Val, en les rejoignant. J'ai perdu mon sens de l'orientation.

-Par là, dit Luke, désignant la gauche de Val. Venez.

Ils firent quelques pas en avant, avant de voir un groupe de stormtroopers venant à leur rencontre. Ils firent rapidement demi-tour, uniquement pour en voir un autre arriver derrière eux.

Luke s'apprêta à courir , mais Crix le retint.

-Ne bouge pas, Luke. Ils braquent leurs blasters sur nous. Ta vie n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Montrez-moi vos papiers, exigea le chef des stormtroopers. Vous tous.

Luke déglutit en regardant dans le masque sans visage. Il n'était pas certain que Crix ait raison.

 _Et un nouveau chapitre! Un!_

 _Réponse à cyclonedragons : oui, j'ai adoré cette fic moi aussi, les personnages sont bien retranscrits, je trouve. Surtout Vador, tiraillé entre le Coté Obscur et son affection pour son fils._

 _Réponse à Gigira et Claire-de-Plume : oui, je sais que je me suis lancée dans un sacré projet! Pour l'instant, j'ai traduit toute la première partie. Je verrai en fonction de l'enthousiasme des lecteurs si je poursuis ou non. J'espère traduire les 4 parties : orphelin, menace, fils et jedi, histoire de transmettre l'intrigue complète, puis, éventuellement, je m'attaquerai aux spin off. Que de boulot en perspective! Et pourtant, j'adorerai que Kittandchips en écrive davantage, pas vous? ;)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Alters egos

Chapitre 4 – Alters egos

Alors que trois longs jours venaient de s'écouler lentement, Vador commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer. C'était une chose de venir là quand il avait des problèmes personnels à résoudre ou des stratégies à élaborer mais ça en était une autre d'être contraint de prendre un recul dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin.

Il n'avait fait que tuer un de ces politiciens inutiles. Ce n'était pas un cime si terrible. Quand il s'était rallié à son maître, au début, l'homme se réjouissait de ces tueries, ne ratant pas une occasion de l'encourager. Et maintenant qu'il utilisait ces compétences que son maître avait été si fier de lui enseigner, c'était ainsi qu'il était récompensé ?

Cette pensée fit monter sa colère, mais il ne fit rien pour la calmer. Un Sith tirait son pouvoir de la colère, et si il espérait un jour se guérir et ramener l'ordre dans la galaxie, il aurait besoin de toute la rage qu'il pourrait canaliser.

Au cours de l'après midi du quatrième jour, il s'occupait en faisant un tour dehors. Cette retraite était située au centre d'une île, qui était également l'habitat d'un éco-système dangereux et hostile. Même l'eau représentait un poison pour tous à l'exception de certaines formes de vie qui s'y étaient adaptées. Vador savait qu'elle avait été construite à cet endroit pour garantir l'intimité de son premier occupant, mais il était également conscient de la ressemblance entre les méthodes employées par les Sith et les indigènes afin d'atteindre leur but.

L'animal au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire était incontestablement une espèce monstrueuse que les premiers explorateurs avaient nommée « Gargouille ». Les premiers Sith ayant occupé ce refuge avaient évidemment pris un grand plaisir à la brutalité primaire de ces créatures, dont l'occupation se limitait à la satisfaction de leur instinct de tueur obsessionnel. Une scène dont il avait été témoin revint à l'esprit de Vador, celle d'un parent et de son enfant en train de se livrer un combat à mort. Après l'avoir remporté, l'enfant avait dévoré son propre géniteur. Tel était leur niveau d'agressivité, si bien que Vador avait du mal à percevoir ce qui les poussait à élever leur progéniture.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre les relations entre les Sith. Eux aussi étaient des êtres puissants qui atteignaient leur but par des méthodes agressives. Un pas de travers et, eux aussi, pouvaient en venir à s'entre-tuer. Mais entre-temps, le maître devait former un apprentie et l'apprentie devait apprendre de son maître, si bien qu'il valait mieux éviter ce genre de confrontation. Personnellement, il admirait ce que son maître avait fait et était en train de faire pour la galaxie. C'était un honneur de servir à ses cotés. Un tel honneur, qu'il avait décidé de rester là, malgré son ennui.

Vador fit une pause au sommet d'une colline, détaillant la vue. A l'horizon, coté ouest, il pouvait voir la ligne dentelée d'une autre île. Des points mobiles se déplaçaient en direction de son point culminant et des cris faibles lui parvinrent, portés par le vent. Ça devait être la période de reproduction des gargouilles, pour qu'elles chassent en journée. Mais une progéniture affamée qui pouvait manger jusqu'à trois fois son poids par jour appelait des mesures désespérées. Si désespérées, en réalité, qu'il ferait bien de surveiller ses arrières.

Vador ne put s'empêcher de considérer l'ironie de la parenté alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour retourner au refuge. La malheureuse situation des gargouilles en était un parfait exemple. S'épuisant jour et nuit, pour nourrir des petits qui allaient probablement finir par les tuer. Même un animal stupide devait être en mesure de voir le sévère déséquilibre dans cette relation. Pourtant, elles continuaient d'y prendre part. Mais cette situation n'était rien par rapport de l'intelligence des natifs de la planète Ubessa. Les mâles mourraient quelques heures après avoir ensemencé la femelle, qui décédait après avoir pondu ses œufs.

Dès lors, qu'est-ce qui attirait les gens dans la parenté ? Cela paraissait si illogique et pourtant... il y avait un souvenir estompé quelque part au fond de son esprit.

 _-Ani... Je suis enceinte._

Vador s'immobilisa, secouant la tête en un geste énervé. Il était faible et stupide et... cette personne avait disparu. « Anakin » n'existait pas. Et cet enfant était mort avec elle.

Un hurlement proche lui fit oublier sa douleur et lever son sabre laser par anticipation.

Il fit le tour du rocher et vit la créature en question. C'était une gargouille verdâtre et squelettique, griffée et ensanglantée. Un oiseau, un prédateur marin, l'attaquait de manière méthodique, alors que la créature se tordait en tous sens en une vaine tentative de le garder à distance. Une de ses ailes reposait mollement sur le coté, sans doute blessée dans un combat contre l'un de son espèce.

C'était une sorte de leçon d'humilité de voir une créature si puissante abattue par quelque chose qui faisait à peine un quart de sa taille. Vador se demanda pourquoi la gargouille ne courait pas se mettre à l'abri. Son aile était peut-être cassée mais ses jambes paraissaient intactes. Au lieu de cela, elle restait allongée, s'affaiblissant de plus en plus. Il était de plus en plus évident que l'oiseau allait faire un festin de roi ce soir-là. Vador était sur le point de faire demi-tour et de laisser la nature suivre son cours, quand la curiosité le poussa un jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de cette gargouille.

Ce fut une coïncidence si le regard de Vador se dirigea pile dans la bonne direction, lui dévoilant la pièce manquante du puzzle. Camouflé parmi les pierres aux tons rouge, il y avait un petit gargouille, à peine plus grand que son bras. Ainsi, la créature agonisante était une mère protégeant son petit. Cela expliquait ce comportement irrationnel. Vador s'avança, cherchant la confirmation que c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait et que l'oiseau et la créature n'étaient pas simplement en train de se battre pour un repas.

Son mouvement qui le fit sortir de l'ombre attira l'attention de l'oiseau qui poussa un cri puissant et s'enfuit dans le ciel. Au même instant, la gargouille remarqua également sa présence et se rua sur lui. Vador tint son sabre laser prêt mais la créature fit demi-tour au dernier moment, ne souhaitant apparemment pas trop s'éloigner du jeune dissimulé.

Son aile traînait sans ménagement sur le sol et son corps était secoué d'une respiration irrégulière. Vador ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'elle s'effondra, finalement épuisée. Elle ne serait plus que poussière d'ici au lendemain.

Il contourna le corps, intrigué par le petit. Tout le monde ne devait pas avoir l'opportunité de voir un bébé gargouille de si près. En vérité, il était probablement le premier.

La jeune créature était autant intriguée par lui. Elle poussa un cri perçant à sa vue et se terra dans sa cachette. Ses ailes n'étaient que des bosses sur ses épaules, mais il les agitait d'avant en arrière rapidement.

Vador le ramassa, surpris de sa légèreté. Il était étrange de penser que cette créature deviendrait bientôt aussi monstrueuse que que sa génitrice à l'agonie.

Le petit laissa échapper un cri rauque, apercevant sa mère. Vador le posa, le laissa se faufiler dans l'espace entre eux. Il monta sur le corps, continuant de pousser des cris déchirants.

Vador sentit un sentiment refoulé remonter à la surface. Il savait ce que ressentait cette jeune créature, malgré leur immense différence physique. Il pouvait toujours se souvenir de ce jour terrible, où il se tenait au-dessus du corps de sa mère, incapable de trouver le moindre sens à sa mort. Anakin avait disparu... bien disparu... mais la colère et la haine demeuraient. Elles demeureraient à jamais. C'était une part de lui, désormais.

Un cri lointain sortit Vador de ce souvenir douloureux, et il fut étonné de voir que la gargouille adulte parvenait à lever la tête.

Ainsi, elle n'était pas tout à fait morte après tout.

Une situation à laquelle il était également habitué. Avoir un corps si blessé, si faible qu'il n'y avait aucun sens à ce qu'il continue d'abriter l'esprit de quelqu'un et qui pourtant refusait d'abandonner. Le retenant prisonnier, dans une coquille brisée et épuisée.

On aurait dit qu'il avait trouvé une paire d'alters egos en ces créatures.

* * *

Cela avait été une simple distraction, à ce moment-là. Une manière de tuer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mettre un terme à son exil forcé et retourner à la civilisation. Mais avant qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, ces monstres s'étaient attachés à lui, et lui, à eux.

Cela lui plaisait, d'une certaine manière. Il était approprié qu'un Seigneur Sith ait une paire de monstres comme animaux dévoués.

Mais en remettant l'adulte sur pieds et en élevant le petit, il avait découvert que ces créatures ne méritaient pas, d'une certaine manière, leur mauvaise réputation. Elles étaient agressives, c'était certain, et elles étaient carnivores. Mais le parent et le petit se vouaient une loyauté telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu chez un animal dénudé de conscience.

Et ils n'étaient pas mère et petit, comme il l'avait présumé au début, mais père et fils.

Le père n'était rien d'autre qu'attentionné. Il refusait de manger tant qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils manger d'abord. Il devenait troublé et agité si sa progéniture n'était pas à proximité immédiate et il pouvait passer de longues heures à toiletter son petit, malgré sa fragile condition.

Son fils était curieux et joueur, désireux d'explorer les moindres recoins du refuge. Vador le trouvait dans les endroits le plus improbables. Dans les placards, sous les chaises. Même coincé en haut d'une étagère, un souvenir mémorable. Le petit était trop aventureux pour son propre bien, ne semblant pas conscient que ses ailes n'étaient encore que des bourgeons. C'était une bonne chose que son parent lui serre la bride ou il était peu probable qu'il vive assez longtemps pour voir sortir ses crocs.

A la fin de la deuxième semaine, l'adulte avait recouvré l'usage partiel de son aile, grâce aux soins de Vador. Il ne pouvait pas voler sur de longues distances, mais il était tout à fait capable de chasser pour subvenir à leurs besoins à tous les deux, lui et son petit. Vador s'attendait à ce qu'ils s'en aillent et retournent dans la nature, où était leur place. Ils avaient une autre idée en tête, cependant. Idée qui impliquait de passer le plus clair de leur journée à dormir dans les nids imposants qu'ils avaient construits aux quatre coins du refuge, leur endroit préféré étant sa propre chambre.

Trois jours avant de quitter Lygun, Vador se résolut à leur donner des noms. L'adulte avait une peau épaisse d'un vert luisant alors que le jeune était d'un rouge brunâtre. En voyant ces deux-là pratiquement inséparables, il décida de les appeler en référence à un commentateur de courses de modules qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse. Fode et Beed.

Alors qu'il préparait son décollage, le dernier jour de son exil, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un brin de... regret alors que les deux créatures étaient installées tout près, clairement consciente de son départ imminent. Il aurait aimé les ramener sur Coruscant, mais il doutait que le reste de la ville les accepte.

De toute manière, il serait de retour bien assez tôt.

 _Et voilà un chapitre court, avec bien peu d'action mais très intéressant d'un point de vue psychologique et qui nous en apprend beaucoup sur l'état d'esprit de Vador. Quant à Luke, nous le retrouverons la semaine prochaine dans un nouveau chapitre pour voir les conséquences de son évasion._

 _See you soon ! NH_


	5. Chapitre 5 - LJ151

Chapitre 5 – LJ151

-Bon, je pense que la Cité Impériale, c'était une mauvaise, dit Crix

-Sans blague, marmonna Val

Luke ne répondit pas. Il regardait fixement par la vitre du speeder d'un air stupide, considérant les centaines de speeders venant en sens inverse. Il aurait tout donné pour être dans l'un d'entre eux. Mais les fenêtres étaient hermétiquement closes et les portes verrouillées. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester.

Il jeta un coup d'œil devant, où le stormtrooper au volant manœuvrait pour atterrir sur la piste d'atterrissage. Il reconnut l'endroit de son arrivée à Coruscant. Il avait été si naïf à l'époque, quant au sort qui l'attendait. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

Le second stormstrooper descendit du speeder en premier et leva son blaster.

-Sortez !

-Il ne peut pas dire s'il te paît ? Marmonna Val

-Ça ne fait pas partie de leur vocabulaire, répondit Crix. Viens Luke ! Avant qu'ils ne te paralysent.

Luke s'éloigna de la fenêtre à contre-coeur, et se retrouva extirpé hors du speeder par le stormtrooper conducteur. Il fut ensuite poussé en avant, et tous trois furent escortés à travers le bâtiment, de retour au bureau des SFI.

Une fois là-bas, ils furent confiés aux gardes, qui leur prirent toutes leurs minutieuses trouvailles. Luke en portait la plus grande partie, des bouts de fils et de circuits, qu'il avait récolté durant leur séjour à l'extérieur. Tout leur fut confisqué et jeté dans une large poubelle.

Ils furent ensuite conduits à la salle de bain, où on leur ordonna de prendre une douche et d'enfiler les vêtements fournis. Malgré son retour dans cet horrible endroit, Luke était ravi de cette opportunité. Une vraie douche, avec de l'eau, était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'expérimenter avant son arrivée à Coruscant. Cependant, il aurait préféré en prendre une sans stormtrooper se tenant de l'autre coté de la porte, blaster prêt à le paralyser. Ce n'était pas des circonstances très relaxantes.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Crix et Val attendaient déjà dans le couloir, accompagnés de leurs surveillants stormtroopers.

-Où tu crois qu'ils nous emmènent ? Chuchota Luke, alors qu'ils étaient conduits au fond d'un couloir.

-Dans les dortoirs, à nouveau ? Supposa Val

-C'est de l'autre coté, dit Crix. Ils nous emmènent vers les bureaux.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte indiquant « Directrice ». L'un des stormtroopers appuya sur la sonnette de la porte et ils attendirent une réponse de l'intérieur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant. Luke fut surpris en découvrant l'intérieur de la pièce. Contrairement au reste du bâtiment, cette pièce était spacieuse, bien éclairée et bénéficiait de plusieurs fenêtres, qui donnaient sur le trafic. Il y avait également un grand stock de datapads, tous bien rangés en petites piles bien alignées. Il y avait un large écran au mur, montrant les rendez-vous de l'emploi du temps du mois suivant.

Une dame était installée derrière le bureau, étudiant l'écran de l'ordinateur en sirotant une boisson fumante. La plaque sur son bureau indiquait « Directrice Pel Larcy ».

Un stormtrooper s'avança pour faire son rapport.

-Directrice, nous avons retrouvé les enfants qui s'étaient enfuis de la section B7. Quels sont vos ordres ?

Elle les considéra par-dessus sa tasse. Luke remarqua que son regard s'attarda davantage sur lui que sur les autres.

-Quels sont leurs matricules ?

Un deuxième stormtrooper – ils étaient trois au total – leva son datapad et lut.

-12291, 12221, 15123

-Prenez ça, dit-elle, passant un datapad au chef des stormtroopers. Signez-le une fois que vous les aurez transférés dans les dortoirs de haute sécurité, et déposez-le au bureau des affaires internes.

Crix et Val semblèrent tressaillirent à ces mots, et Luke le dévisagea, intrigué.

-Madame, il n'y a de la place que pour deux personnes dans les quartiers de haute sécurité.

-Alors transférez-en un ailleurs.

-Lequel, Madame ?

-Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Elle abattit la tasse sur le bureau. N'importe lequel. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en train d'essayer de remplir une déclaration fiscale, là ?

Les stormtroopers commencèrent à les guider vers la sortie. Alors que Luke était tout près de la porte, elle parla à nouveau.

-Attendez. Lequel d'entre eux a désactivé le verrou ?

Luke reprit la parole, voyant soudain une chance d'échapper à son malheur.

-C'était moi ! Je déteste cet endroit... Je ne veux pas rester ici !

-Placez celui-là en pièce d'isolement, répondit-elle, ignorant sa supplication. Et assurez-vous que la pièce soit constamment gardée. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une autre évasion. J'ai déjà le commissariat de police sur le dos.

-Entendu, madame.

Il attrapa Luke par l'avant bras et le tirèrent vers la sortie. La dernière chose qu'il entendit alors qu'il quittait le bureau était un rappel concernant le renseignement d'un formulaire de transfert.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Luke, dit Val, percevant son expression de détresse. Tu sortiras à nouveau.

-Je déteste cet endroit ! Répéta Luke

-Au moins, tu ne vas pas dans les quartiers de haute sécurité avec tous les pyromanes. Se lamenta Crix

-Ils ne sont pas si terribles, le reprit Val. Une fois qu'on a appris à les connaître.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à apprendre à les connaître ! Je veux retourner à la section B7. C'était le rêve !

Ils marchèrent misérablement, en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un des troopers derrière eux ne parle.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il me rappeler comment on s'est retrouvé de corvée babysitting ?

-Nous serons bientôt transférés ! Se réconforta l'autre

-C'est ce qu'ils ont dit la semaine dernière. Et la semaine encore avant. Je veux partir. J'en ai plus qu'assez de remplir ces formulaires stupides ! Je veux un peu d'action ! On a été entraîné pour être des soldats, pas des gratte-papiers !

Crix et Val échangèrent un regard amusé aux jérémiades du troopers, mais Luke était trop désespéré pour sourire.

Ils atteignirent un croisement de couloir, et le trooper plaintif s'approcha pour séparer Val et Crix de Luke.

-On prend ces deux là – il fit un geste vers le troisième trooper puis vers Luke. Prends celui-ci. Puis remplis le formulaire.

-Je ne remplirai aucun formulaire !

-Quelqu'un devra bien s'en charger

Les troopers se regardèrent, dans une impasse.

-Vous savez, intervint Crix, si vous nous laissiez juste partir... aucun de vous n'aurait à remplir de formulaire.

-Oh que si ! Se plaignit le trooper rabat-joie. Nous aurions à remplir le « formulaire de notification de prestation déficiente ».

-Et que diriez-vous que chacun en remplisse un ? Proposa le trooper à coté de Luke.

-On a quatre formulaires à remplir.

-Dans ce cas, on en complète un et un tiers chacun.

-D'accord, on se rejoint dans vingt minutes.

Luke sentit le trooper le saisir par l'épaule et il regarda désespérément à Val et Crix.

-Si je réussis à sortir, je viendrais vous chercher ! Promit-il. Attendez mon signal !

-Pareil pour nous, dit Crix. Bonne chance.

Après cela, Crix et Val furent emmenés au loin par leurs troopers, et Luke se retrouva pousser le long du couloir opposé.

* * *

Obi Wan remit sa capuche sur la tête et la resserra autour de son visage alors qu'il entrait dans la cabine d'holo-communication. C'était en partie pour s'assurer de ne pas être reconnu mais surtout pour bloquer la puanteur, qui émanait probablement de l'excroissance aux poils marron à l'extrémité gauche du mur. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait du meilleur centre de communication de Mos Eisley.

Il attendit patiemment que la liaison se fasse, espérant que la fréquence n'avait pas changé depuis. Une longue période s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait contacté cette personne.

Quand l'image bleuté apparut sur la visionneuse, il paraissait aussi majestueux et calme que toujours.

-Obi Wan ? Obi Wan Kenobi ? Est-ce vraiment vous, mon vieil ami ?

-C'est bon de vous revoir, Bail, dit Obi Wan. Toutefois, je vous contacte en de graves circonstances.

-Luke, devina Bail. Quelque chose est arrivé à Luke.

-Les Lars ont été assassinés il y a trois semaines, par une créature qui est venue durant la nuit. Luke s'est enfui dans le désert et a été récupéré par une patrouille de stormtroopers. Avant que je n'ai pu le rattraper, ils l'ont emmené au service de protection de l'enfance de Coruscant.

-Coruscant. De tous les endroits...

-Je sais, Bail, mais le temps presse. J'espérais que tu te trouves toi-même sur Coruscant, mais je peux constater que ce n'est pas le cas.

-J'essaie d'éviter la capitale autant que je le peux, mon ami. Chaque instant que je passe là-bas est une occasion d'assister au déclin inexorable de la galaxie dans le désespoir. Palpatine devint plus corrompu à chaque jour qui passe, et le sénat n'est rien de plus qu'un divertissement pour rassurer le public. Je suis bien plus utile à la maison.

-Je comprends, mon ami. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour récupérer Luke. Il court un grave danger. Si l'Empereur devait découvrir son existence...

L'hologramme de Bail leva une main.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me l'expliquer, Obi Wan. Je vais envoyer un agent récupérer le garçon et l'escorter sur Alderaan.

-Il y a une autre complication

Bail fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

-Le meurtrier des Lars... C'est un Jedi. Ou du moins, c'était un Jedi.

-Je pensais...

-Quelques-uns ont survécu, expliqua Obi Wan. Et certains ont sombré dans le Coté Obscur, nourri par leur propre haine contre les Sith. Luke était sa cible, et non les Lars.

-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Luke ?

-Il sait qu'il est le fils d'Anakin

-Sait-il que Luke est présentement sur Coruscant ?

Obi Wan considéra la question.

-Je l'ignore. Il a disparu après que Luke a quitté Tatooine, et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis. Si c'est le cas, Luke court un plus grand danger encore.

-Un ancien Jedi se risquerait-il à remettre un pied sur Coruscant ? Demanda Bail. Juste sous le nez des Sith ?

-S'il est assez désespéré.

-J'envoie un message à Coruscant immédiatement, Obi Wan, promit Bail. Luke sera sauf.

-J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard, dit Obi Wan. Je crains que Vador parvienne à sentir la présence du garçon dès qu'il entrera dans l'atmosphère.

A la surprise d'Obi Wan, Bail eut un sourire.

-Vador n'est pas sur Coruscant, mon ami. D'après notre source au sénat, il a été envoyé au loin par l'Empereur après le meurtre du sénateur Denna, l'un des lèches-bottes de Palpatine, qui était sur le point de proposer un projet de loi visant à abroger les droits des employés sur tous les projets de construction militaire.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle

-Remercions la Force pour les petits cadeaux dont elle nous gratifie, dit Bail avec un large sourire

* * *

-Gamin ?

Luke sentit quelqu'un lui donner un petit coup sur le coté. Il ne répondit pas.

-Gamin ? T'es toujours en vie ?

Il fut frappé plus fort cette fois. Assez pour faire mal.

-Arrêtez, marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller.

-Quoi ? Je ne t'entends pas.

Luke enfonça son oreiller sur sa tête, espérant qu'on comprendrait le message. Il n'eut pas cette chance.

-Gamin ?

Il fut secoué à nouveau.

-Quoi ? Fit Luke, repoussant l'oreiller et levant les yeux.

Un stormtrooper se tenait à coté de son lit, le fixant de son masque au regard noir et vide dans lequel il s'était habitué à regarder au cours de la semaine écoulée.

-Tu n'as rien mangé. Le trooper en poste avant moi m'a dit que tu n'avais rien mangé pendant son tour de garde, non plus.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, tu dois manger si tu veux rester en vie. Règle de survie élémentaire.

-J'ai pas faim, dit Luke, laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

-Au cours de mon entraînement, on m'a appris à nourrir un prisonnier de force, affirma le stormtrooper. Peut-être que je pourrais le pratiquer sur toi.

Luke se recula, horrifié.

-Allez-vous en ! Vous n'êtes pas censé me surveiller de l'autre coté ? Luke désigna la fenêtre en verre, derrière laquelle il y avait une zone de surveillance. Les stormtroopers s'y relayaient.

-Calme-toi, c'était juste une blague, petit.

Luke roula des yeux.

Les stormtroopers n'ont pas d'humour

-Les autres peut-être pas. Moi, si.

-Je pensais que vous étiez des clones. Dit Luke.

-C'est le cas. Les autres ne choisissent pas de développer leur sens de l'humour.

-Et bien, tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, dit Luke. Parce que nourrir les gens de force, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ce n'était pas ma meilleure performance.

-Oh, bon sang, fit Luke. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seul, _s'il vous plaît_?

-Si, bien sûr gamin. Après que tu aies mangé ton repas.

Luke examina l'assiette, décidant que ça en valait sûrement la peine. Il l'approcha de lui et saisit une fourchette. Des légumes. Des légumes verts, en plus. Il les remua en cercles, se demandant s'il parviendrait à les dissimuler sous son oreiller.

-D'accord, je vais les manger, dit Luke. Tu peux partir, maintenant ?

-Après que tu aies pris une bouchée.

Luke grommela.

-C'est pour ton bien, gamin. Tu es trop maigre.

-C'est pas vrai, protesta Luke. Et arrêtez de m'appeler « gamin ».

-C'est quoi ton nom, dans ce cas ?

-Et le votre ? Demanda Luke, prenant nonchalamment une bouchée de légumes.

Il n'était pas sérieux, il ne pensait pas que les stormtroopers aient un nom, mais il obtint tout de même une réponse.

-LJ-151.

-151, répéta Luke. C'est le début de mon numéro de série des SFI.

-Quelle coïncidence, non ? Est-ce que tes initiales sont L et J ?,

Luke sourit.

-Non, mais presque. Je m'appelle Luke Skywalker.

-Ainsi donc, tu peux sourire. Il y a un pari en ce moment, comme quoi tu es constamment malheureux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Dit Luke, désignant son environnement d'un geste.

-Tu n'aurais pas à rester là si tu arrêtais de vouloir t'enfuir. Tu serais ramené auprès de tes amis.

-Je déteste cet endroit, dit Luke.

-Moi aussi, Luke. Mais tu crois que c'est mieux de vivre à la rue ? J'ai fait des patrouilles dans les rues. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout rose, là dehors.

Luke pris quelques bouchées supplémentaires, y réfléchissant. LJ avait raison à propos de la vie dans les rues, c'était certain, mais c'était toujours mieux que de vivre dans un monde de routines ennuyeuses et d'ennui quotidien.

-Pourquoi ça intéresse quelqu'un si je m'enfuis ? Vous n'auriez plus besoin de me surveiller. Vous n'auriez plus besoin de me nourrir ou de me donner des vêtements.

-L'Empereur ne veut pas de sans abris. Ça trouble l'ordre public et contribue à répandre les maladies.

-Qui s'intéresse à ce que pense l'Empereur ?

-Moi. Dit LJ. C'est notre devoir de faire respecter ses ordres.

Luke écrasa les restes de sa part de légumes de sa fourchette, imaginant que la bouillie verte était l'Empereur. Si c'était lui l'Empereur, il laisserait les gens vivre dans les rues. Il laisserait les gens faire ce qu'ils voulaient tant qu'ils ne faisaient de mal à personne.

Finalement, il repoussa l'assiette en direction de LJ et se détourna.

-J'ai fini.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien, dit LJ.

Luke l'entendit débarrasser l'assiette et se tourner vers la porte.

-Mon tour de garde se termine. Dit-il. Je reviendrai te surveiller plus tard ce soir.

-Vous vous ressemblez tous pour moi.

LJ ne répondit pas, mais il regarda en arrière pendant un instant. Luke l'ignora.

* * *

Luke finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, espérant à moitié qu'il se réveillerait adulte et trop vieux pour rester là. La semaine écoulée lui avait paru durer toute une année. Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par un stormtrooper de garde qui le secouait, ses propres cris lui perçant les tympans.

-Luke ?

Luke cligna des yeux face au masque blanc, sentant son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Le stormtrooper s'avança vers l'interrupteur à coté de la porte.

-Non, n'allumez pas... commença faiblement Luke.

-Trop tard. La lumière. Il grommela, se protégeant les yeux.

-Est-ce que ça va, Luke ? Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller au centre médical ?

-C'était juste un cauchemar. Dit Luke, se frottant toujours les yeux. Je ne suis pas malade. Et comment vous connaissez mon... ? Il leva les yeux vers le stormtrooper. Oh, fit-il, comprenant. C'est toi. LJ.

-LJ-151, dit LJ. Il y a plein de LJ dans le coin. Je suis le seul LJ-151.

Luke s'allongea lentement et se tourna sur le coté pour faire face au mur.

-Je vais bien, dit il, le regard vide. Tu peux partir maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, selon moi. Contra LJ. On dirait que tu pleurs.

-Je ne pleurs pas. Protesta Luke

-D'accord. Mais quand même, si tu as besoin de parler...

-Tu ne te tais jamais, si ? Demanda Luke en reniflant.

-Se taire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Luke enfouit la tête sous l'oreiller, espérant que ça inciterait LJ à le laisser seul. Mais il aurait du mieux le connaître. Peu après, il sursauta en sentant une couverture recouvrir son corps.

-C'est quoi ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Luke se jeta en arrière

-Tu l'as fait tomber par terre, se défendit LJ. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais la récupérer.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu me bordes ! Cria Luke

-De quoi as-tu besoin, alors ?

-J'ai besoin de ma tante et de mon oncle, dit Luke, craquant enfin. Pas de toi. Tu es un stormtrooper.

-Tu vivais chez ta tante et ton oncle, hein ?

Luke hocha la tête, essuyant une larme.

-Sur Tatooine. Il appuya la tête sur son avant bras, tortillant le tissu de l'oreiller. Ils sont morts, marmonna-t-il. Et c'est ma faute.

-Tu les as tués ?

-Non, dit Luke. Un inconnu les as tués. Mais j'aurais pu les sauver.

-Comment ?

-J'aurais pu le combattre. Au lieu de me cacher dans le garage. Luke frappa violemment l'oreiller, en colère. Caché comme un lâche dans le garage comme une face de limace de Hutt.

-Luke, tu es un enfant. Tu m'arrives à peine à la poitrine. Tu penses que tu aurais pu rivaliser avec un assassin ? Tu aurais été tué, toi aussi. Tu penses que c'est ce que ta tante et ton oncle auraient voulu ?

-Mais j'aurais pu faire _quelque chose_ ! Insista Luke. Je parie que mon père aurait su quoi faire. Il aurait eu honte de moi.

Luke renifla, imaginant son père le regardant d'un air désapprobateur. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir quand il pensait à lui dernièrement. Il ne pouvait plus trouver de réconfort à rêvasser de voler à travers la galaxie avec son père. Quel pourrait partir à l'aventure avec un fils trop effrayé pour sauver sa tante et son oncle ? Cela dépassait l'imagination de son esprit pourtant hyperactif.

-Ton père ? Répéta LJ. Tu me perds. Je pensais que tu disais que tu vivais avec ta tante et ton oncle.

-C'était le cas, dit Luke. Mon père est mort. Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

-Dans ce cas, comment peux-tu savoir qu'il aurait eu honte de toi ? C'est insensé.

-Je ne sais pas, Luke tritura la literie. Mais je parie qu'il était plus courageux que moi. N'importe qui pourrait être plus courageux que moi.

-Il semble que ça t'affecte profondément, mon pote, dit finalement LJ. Je sais ce que c'est.

Luke fut intrigué.

-C'est vrai ?

-Il y a un an, j'étais en poste sur la ceinture d'astéroïdes d'Hondero et tout était parfait. La brigade avec laquelle j'avais été entraîné, on se connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'on pouvait deviner à l'avance les mouvements des autres sans y penser. On était imbattable. On ignorait ce que signifiai le mot « échec ».

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est-il passé ?

-Une attaque de rebelles. Ils ont tous péri. Je suis le seul qui ait survécu. Ensuite, mes supérieurs ont pensé que j'étais trop affecté pour travailler avec une autre brigade, j'ai donc été transféré à des services plus légers. Tu vois, c'est ce qu'ils appellent du service allégé.

-Ils te manquent ? Questionna Luke. Ta brigade, je veux dire.

-Chaque jour.

-Est-ce que ça arrête de faire mal ? Demanda Luke. Parfois, ça fait si mal, c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer.

-La douleur se transforme, expliqua LJ. Au début... avant de s'installer, ça ne fait pas si mal parce que tu te sens juste étourdi et choqué. Puis, on prend conscience de la réalité, et c'est à ce moment là que ça fait le plus mal. Tu peux te sentir en colère, coupable... Tu te demandes ce que tu aurais pu faire pour l'empêcher. Mais le temps guérit toutes les blessures, mon pote.

Luke hocha la tête, se sentant un peu mieux.

-Désolé d'avoir été méchant avec toi, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est bon. Tu en as marre d'être là, hein ? J'ai dit à la directrice que tu souffrais de stress psychologique et elle acceptera probablement de te retransférer auprès de tes amis.

-Tu as fait ça ? Dit Luke, ressentant presque l'envie irrépressible de sourire

-A ton service, mon pote.

-Tu sais, LJ-151, tu n'es pas comme les autres stormtroopers, dit Luke, se rallongeant en étouffant un bâillement.

-C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on ne m'ait jamais dite, affirma LJ, recouvrant Luke avec la la couverture jetée à terre.

* * *

 _Et voilà! Qui a dit que les stormtroopers ne pouvaient pas être sympas? M'enfin, pour une fois qu'il arrive quelque chose de bien à Luke..._

 _Avez-vous été contents de retrouver Bail Organa?_

 _Il sera de retour pour le prochain chapitre avec tout vos personnages préférés!_

 _Tschüss!_


	6. Chapitre 6 - Un nouveau sénateur

Chapitre 6 – Un nouveau sénateur

-Et bien ? Demanda Obi Wan, luttant pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

Bail ne semblait pas satisfait de lui-même, et sa réponse confirma les craintes d'Obi Wan.

-Je suis désolé, Obi Wan.

-Donc il est mort ? Demanda Obi Wan, redoutant la réponse

-Il est en vie. Mais mettre la main sur lui s'avère être un problème.

-Pourquoi ?

-La bureaucratie.

Obi Wan émit un son exprimant sa frustration.

-Coruscant

-Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais c'est encore pire que lorsque la guerre des clones était à son paroxysme. Mes agents ont demandé des renseignements préliminaires au bureau d'administration des Services Familiaux mais on leur a dit de prendre rendez-vous. Juste pour confirmer que Luke est bien pensionnaire là-bas.

-Et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils vont t'en confier la garde, je présume ?

-Nous trouverons une autre solution, Obi Wan. Il suffit juste de trouver la bonne personne à soudoyer et quand...

-J'ai une meilleure idée, l'interrompit Obi Wan. J'irai.

-Obi Wan, c'est dangereux pour toi d'approcher à moins d'une année lumière. Vador est attendu d'un jour à l'autre à présent !

-J'irai, dit Obi Wan. Peut-être que je mourrai, peut-être pas. Mais si ma dernière heure doit sonner, je jure que je verrai le garçon en sécurité d'abord. Chaque instant qu'il passe là-bas est un instant où il est en danger.

Bail ne parut pas ravi.

-Quel est ton plan ? Demanda-t-il avec réticence.

-Je vais sur Coruscant et je récupère Luke. Tu nous fourniras un moyen de transport pour nous mener en lieu sûr.

-Un plan sans faille, dit Bail en levant les sourcils d'un air sarcastique

-Je te recontacterai à mon arrivée à Coruscant. Tiens ce transport prêt à intervenir à mon signal, dans quelques heures standards.

Obi Wan leva la main pour mettre fin à la communication.

-Attends ! Comment comptes-tu venir à Coruscant ? Demanda Bail

-J'en fais mon affaire, affirma Obi Wan

 _-Jedi_ , marmonna Baill

Obi Wan afficha un large sourire.

* * *

-Bonjour, LJ-151, bailla Luke, remarquant la présence du stormtrooper qui marchait avec précaution entre les rangées de lits superposés.

-Comment tu as su que c'était moi, gamin ? Demanda LJ, baissant les yeux sur lui d'un air surpris

Luke y réfléchit pendant un instant. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se l'expliquer... il avait juste _su_ qu'il s'agissait de LJ.

-Tu portes ton casque d'une certaine manière, offrit Luke

-Hautement improbable. Retourne dormir. Ce n'est même pas sept heures.

-On se levait à l'aube à la ferme, expliqua Luke. Il fallait en faire autant que possible avant la chaleur de la mi-journée.

-On dirait que ta planète était vraiment caniculaire.

-C'est qu'un immense désert, dit Luke, et il y a deux soleils. Je rêvais d'en partir. J'aurais juste aimé que ce ne soit pas comme ça.

LJ hocha la tête.

-Et en parlant d'endroits que tu rêves de quitter, dit-il, j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais intéressé au droïde de buanderie pendant la relève hier soir.

Luke haussa les épaules.

-Je pensais qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'une réparation. Je suis bon pour réparer les droïdes.

-J'en suis convaincu. Je suis également convaincu que tu es doué pour les saboter.

-Qui, moi ? Fit Luke avec un savant mélange d'innocence et de surprise.

-Oui, _toi_ , mon pote. Et tu sais ce qui se passera si tu fais ça une nouvelle fois, pas vrai ?

-Je serais libre comme l'air ? Suggéra Luke en souriant d'un air suffisant

-T'aimerais bien. Il ébouriffa brièvement les cheveux de Luke. Maintenant, dors. Ou au moins, fait semblant de dormir. Si tu commences à t'agiter, ils vont commercer à se réveiller, et ma garde du début de matinée est la seule que je passe dans le calme et le silence.

Luke hocha la tête.

-D'accord, mais... euh... avant que... est-ce que tu peux m'accompagner aux toilettes ?

LJ émit un grognement qui fut étrangement déformé par son casque.

-Hé, c'est pas ma faute ! Protesta Luke

-Je sais. Viens dans ce cas.

Luke descendit de son lit superposé et suivit LJ jusqu'aux portes principales. Contrairement à son premier dortoir, celui-ci, hautement sécurisé, ne comprenait pas de salle de bain. Ils devaient en faire la demande et s'y faire accompagner, quand ils en avaient besoin. Crix disait que c'était à cause d'actes de vandalisme. Pourtant, même ces pauses dans des salles de bain surveillées étaient peu cher payé pour être de nouveau avec ses amis.

Luke avait tout d'abord pensé que ce trajet jusqu'aux toilettes serait sa meilleure chance de s'enfuir, mais cette idée s'était bien vite envolée quand il avait vu à quel point les stormtroopers étaient vigilants. LJ était le pire de tous. Pourtant, Luke n'envisageait pas de renoncer à son plan. Il devait bien y avoir une faille quelque part, il devait juste la trouver. Le droïde de buanderie avait été sa dernière idée, mais LJ l'avait compris bien trop rapidement à son goût.

La perspicacité de son nouvel ami pouvait être frustrante, mais Luke savait qu'il ne changerait la situation pour rien au monde. Cela faisait du bien de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux, dans cette institution morne et froide, même si il les surveillait d'une manière qui leur déplaisait.

Luke avait rapidement découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul à connaître le numéro d'immatriculation de LJ. Apparemment, il avait une réputation notoire parmi les orphelins du secteur de haute sécurité, notamment celle d'avoir une tolérance zéro pour quiconque enfreignait les règles. Quand il était de garde, l'atmosphère devenait instantanément beaucoup plus calme.

Luke avait un avantage, cependant, celui de pouvoir distinguer LJ des autres. Le reste des orphelins ne pouvaient que deviner. Certains étaient là depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient fini par mémoriser leurs tours de gardes, mais ils ne partageaient pas toujours ce savoir avec les autres. Les troopers avaient toujours leurs noms sur un petit code barre à leur ceinture mais personne n'avait envie de s'approcher assez près. Cependant, ils devinaient habituellement qu'ils avaient affaire à LJ quand celui-ci sortait une blague douteuse en les reprenant au moindre écart de conduite. Comme il l'avait dit à Luke, il était le seul trooper dans le bâtiment à avoir le sens de l'humour.

Pourtant, malgré son amour pour les règles et la routine, il était réconfortant et de nature amicale... et il avait définitivement une tendresse particulière pour Luke. C'était peut-être un clone et un soldat mais Luke savait que LJ le comprenait. Si seulement il le laissait s'échapper de cet endroit, cela aurait pu être une amitié parfaite.

Toutefois, il garda une main ferme sur son épaule durant tout l'aller/retour jusqu'à la salle de bain. Luke marchait la tête baissée, fixant le sol, mais il leva les yeux quand la prise de LJ se durcit légèrement.

Devant eux, un couple était conduit le long d'un couloir adjacent par un droïde. LJ lui fit signe de s'arrêter et ils attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis avant de reprendre leur chemin vers le dortoir.

-Qui c'était ? Demanda Luke

-Un couple cherchant à adopter, je suppose. C'est très tôt. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient que vous rendriez mieux dans votre sommeil.

-Adopter ? Demanda Luke, surpris. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être adopté ici.

-Bien sûr que si. A quoi servent ces vitres teintées à ton avis ?

-A ce que vous puissiez nous observer sans qu'on le sache.

-On peut le faire d'une autre manière.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un voudra m'adopter ? Demanda Luke,curieux à cette l'idée.

-Luke, je ne vois pas pourquoi personne ne voudrait d'adopter. Mince ! Je t'adopterais, si c'était légal.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie, dit Luke, alors que LJ le poussait à travers les portes de sécurité du dortoir.

-Pourquoi ça ? Je pensais que tu désespérais de quitter cet endroit.

-C'est le cas, mais...

Luke remonta lentement l'échelle du lit superposé, essayant de ne pas trop le faire bouger. Les occupants des étages inférieurs étaient toujours endormis. Au sommet, il se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures et reporta son regard sur LJ.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera si j'atterris chez des gens qui me détestent ?

-Ça n'arrivera pas. On ne laisse pas les premiers venus adopter. Ils vérifient qu'ils conviennent et tout ça.

-Mais si c'était une famille parfaite dans laquelle je voudrais vraiment aller, mais qu'ils ne me laissent pas faire parce qu'ils pensent qu'elle ne convient pas ? Qu'est-ce qui arriverait alors ?

-Tant pis, dans ce cas.

-Mais si...

-Tu sais que tu poses beaucoup de questions pour sept heures. Dit LJ, posant l'oreiller sur le visage de Luke.

* * *

Revenir à Coruscant après un moment d'absence était d'une familiarité désespérante pour Vador. C'était comme revenir dans une maison mal rangée après avoir visité un château impeccable. Les choses étaient toujours dans un état aussi déplorable que lorsqu'il les avait laissés, malgré un faible espoir d'amélioration.

Cette fois, cependant, était différente. A l'instant où la traînée de lumière se transforma en étoiles, une image s'imposa à l'esprit de Vador. L'image brumeuse et déformée d'une femme mais toujours instantanément reconnaissable. Elle était enceinte. Il était heureux mais soucieux pour l'avenir. Dans quelle galaxie allait grandir cet enfant ? Elle avait besoin de protection, maintenant plus que jamais. Mais alors que sa main se tendait vers elle, l'image s'évapora, ne lui laissant que le souvenir de son nom.

Il prit une inspiration, puis lutta pour prendre la suivante. Il ne s'était pas remémoré ces instants précis depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne s'en rappelait, et maintenant ces souvenirs avaient envahi son esprit deux fois en quelques semaines.

Alors que sa respiration revenait à la normale, il se concentra sur les commandes du vaisseau, se mouvant automatiquement pour transmettre les codes d'autorisation.

Ce n'était rien. Juste une image aléatoire, probablement déclencher par un court-circuit dans l'un de ses supports vitaux. Il devrait vraiment les faire vérifier au plus vite. Peut-être après son rapport à l'Empereur.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Val, levant les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait sur son datapad.

-Hein ? Fit Luke, regardant aux alentours du haut de son lit superposé. Oh... rien.

-Tu as sursauté comme si tu avais été électrocuté.

-J'ai juste cru avoir entendu quelque chose, dit Luke, en haussant les épaules

Val retourna à son livre, mais Luke ne se détendit pas. C'était comme s'il avait changé, d'une certaine façon. Mais il ne pouvait pas déterminer si c'était en mieux ou en pire. Il avait souvent ces étranges sensations, qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. Oncle Owen le dissuadait toujours d'en parler pour que ça reste secret.

Peut-être qu'il devenait fou, tout simplement...

* * *

-J'espère que votre séjour à l'extérieur a été productif ? S'enquit l'Empereur

Vador considéra la question. En vérité, il n'avait pas beaucoup médité, ni ne s'était entraîné. Il avait été trop occupé à veiller sur ses animaux. Mais il pouvait difficilement dire cela à l'Empereur. Mais d'un autre coté, le maître Sith assis en face de lui n'avait pas exactement précisé ce qu'il voulait dire par « productif ».

-Oui, mon maître, répondit Vador, s'inclinant en signe de salutation.

-Bien. Il m'est apparu beaucoup de chose ici, la Force m'a révélé à la fois le présent et l'avenir. Je sens qu'un événement qui aura des répercutions dans toute la galaxie va se produire.

-Quel est la nature de cet événement, Maître ? Demanda Vador, curieux d'appendre d'autres détails.

Cela avait-il un lien avec ses visions? Lire l'avenir n'avait jamais été source d'intérêt pour lui, principalement parce que ce qu'il voyait était presque toujours annonciateur d'une tragédie. Pour son Maître, au contraire, l'avenir était comme de la pâte à modeler, attendant patiemment de se transformer en réalité.

-Patience, Seigneur Vador. Vous avez des affaires sur lesquelles vous concentrez ici et maintenant. Un nouveau sénateur a été nommé pour remplacer feu le sénateur Denna. Un homme du nom de Lerrod, qui était le protégé et le plus proche conseiller de l'ancien sénateur. Je suis certain que vous ferrez le nécessaire pour vous assurer que celui-là reste en vie. Au moins jusqu'à la prochaine élection.

Vador envisagea de sous-entendre que le nouveau sénateur avait intérêt à rester à sa place, mais il doutait que l'Empereur approuve.

-Je sens qu'il sera facile à contrôler, poursuivit l'Empereur. S'il fait ses preuves, je l'autoriserai à demeurer à ce poste tant qu'il parviendra à rester en vie. J'ai remarqué que ce travail semblait présenter un taux de mortalité élevé.

L'empereur s'interrompit pour ricaner, mais Vador ne percevait aucun amusement. Il doutait que ne serait qu'un seul de ces assassinats n'ait été une fin honorable.

-Vous le rencontrerez au rassemblement de la Cour le mois prochain, reprit l'Empereur, une fois qu'il eut fini de glousser. Nous avons une bonne raison de nous réjouir, mon ami. Le projet que nous avons initié il y a onze ans vient d'atteindre sa phase intermédiaire.

 _Onze ans_ , songea négligemment Vador. Cela avait-il vraiment été si long ? Où étaient passées toutes ces années ?

-Je sens une ère d'expansion pour l'Empire dans le futur, Seigneur Vador. Notre rêve d'une galaxie ordonnée et paisible sera bientôt à portée de main.

-Oui, mon Maître, dit Vador, se demandant vaguement pourquoi ces mots ne lui apportaient aucune joie.

Il était plus intrigué par l'événement que l'Empereur avait mentionné plus tôt, mais son maître ne semblait pas disposé à l'éclairer davantage à ce sujet.

-Je suis complètement dévoué à faire de cette vision une réalité, ajouta Vador, méfiant à l'idée que l'Empereur détecte ses préoccupations intérieures.

L'Empereur continua de parler du futur, mais Vador trouvait de plus en plus difficile de lui prêter attention. Finalement, il fut congédié, et Vador saisit l'opportunité avec reconnaissance.

 _Onze ans..._

Le concept continuait à la fasciner alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs majestueux du palais impérial. Onze ans depuis la naissance de l'Empire. Onze ans depuis son changement d'identité. Onze ans depuis...

Onze ans était une longue période. Comment les choses seraient-elles, si le destin avait épargné sa femme et son enfant ? Sans aucun doute, serait-elle toujours égale à elle-même... à un ange. L'enfant... serait à l'aube de l'adolescence, commençant tout doucement à quitter l'enfance pour prendre sa personnalité d'adulte. Peut-être présenterait-il déjà des marques d'indépendance et d'entêtement, menant ses parents à commencer à se blâmer l'un l'autre pour son existence. Il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher la réceptivité de l'enfant à la Force, cependant, cela viendrait uniquement de lui.

Vador marqua soudain une halte, se retrouvant dans un couloir familier de l'aile ouest du palais. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Anakin était mort ! Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait étaient mortes, également.

Alors pourquoi ces souvenirs revenaient-ils soudainement assaillir son esprit ?

Il avait besoin de retourner à sa chambre de médiation et de se plonger profondément dans le Coté Obscur de la Force. Cela garderait bientôt à distance ce passé qui constituait une faiblesse psychologique. Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait – du passé. L'agitation du réseaux synaptique de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'était définitivement derrière lui.

* * *

-Tu permets ? Dit Crix, penché par-dessus le sommet du lit superposé.

-Permettre quoi ? Demanda Luke, faisant demi-tour pour continuer à faire les cents pas.

-Tu as fait ça toute la matinée, dit Val, sautant gracieusement au sol.

Elle fit s'arrêter Luke à l'extrémité de la longueur qu'il arpentait et le força à s'asseoir sur la couchette en dessous de celle de Crix.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dit Luke, se massant les tempes. J'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose est sur le point d'arriver. Quelque chose d'énorme.

Crix se pencha encore plus en avant, donnant à Luke une bonne vue sur sa tête épineuse renversée.

-Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé un autre plan pour partir d'ici ? Demanda Crix, baissant la voix pour qu'elle devienne un murmure.

Luke jeta un coup d'œil de chaque coté du dortoir, s'assurant que LJ n'était pas en service. C'était sûr pour le moment.

-J'ai vérifié le droïde de buanderie. Ce serait possible de le saboter pour qu'il revienne aux premières heures de la matinée. Mais il y a un problème.

-Continue, dit Val, s'asseyant à coté de lui

-Il y a toujours un stormtrooper de garde à partir d'une heure. Quelqu'un devra le faire sortir de la pièce. Ça veut dire que l'un de nous devra rester en arrière.

-Je resterai, dit immédiatement Val

-Pas question ! Protesta Crix, chancelant sous l'effet de la gravité

-Ne me parles pas comme si tu étais le chef ! Dit Val d'un ton sec

-Je ne vais pas te laisser pourrir ici !

Luke roula des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas très bien la relation entre ses deux amis. Certains jours, ils ne se parlaient même pas et d'autres jours, on pouvait les prendre pour des frères et sœurs très protecteurs l'un envers l'autre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous calmer ? Dit Luke. Si au moins l'un d'entre nous parvient à sortir, il pourra préparer un plan pour tirer les deux autres de là de l'extérieur.

-D'accord, c'est réglé alors, conclu Val, se levant.

Crix parut distrait pendant un moment, avant de remonter, hors de vue.

* * *

Une opportunité pour le sabotage survint plus tard au cours de l'après-midi, quand la visite d'un droïde de buanderie coïncida avec l'absence de LJ de la patrouille de garde du dortoir. Les droïdes de buanderie étaient programmés pour faire le tour de la pièce, ramassant tous les sacs rouges fournis pour ranger le linge sale dans un chariot. La plupart des résidents les ignorait, sauf ceux qui avaient oublié de mettre leur linge dans les sacs rouges. Ils finissaient par poursuivre le droïde, essayant de le duper pour le pousser à faire un passage supplémentaire.

Cette fois, cependant, le droïde fit un arrêt plus long que d''habitude au pied du lit superposé de Luke. Crix et Val fournirent la parfaite distraction, en commençant une bataille de polochons dans le coin opposé. Quand Luke eut terminé ses ajustements au programme interne du droïde, il leur fit un signe du pouce. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'attendre et voir si ça allait fonctionner.

C'était vraiment un plan simple. Luke avait trompé le droïde, lui faisant croire qu'il devait passer un coup de balai dans la pièce à deux heures du matin. Précisément au moment où la vigilance du garde était baissée au maximum. La droïde allait pénétrer dans la pièce, faire son tour et sortir avec deux personnes le suivant de près.

Luke avait accepté d'être celui que resterait éveillé. Il se réveillait très tôt tous les jours de toute manière, à cause des habitudes qu'il avait prises sur Tatooine. Si le droïde entrait pour donner le signal, il réveillerait Crix et Val. Dans le cas contraire, il les laisserait dormir. Crix et lui s'était assurer d'avoir tout emballé la veille, afin de pouvoir rapidement sortir.

Les deux autres sombrèrent immédiatement dans le sommeil, mais Luke eut besoin de plus de temps que d'ordinaire. L'idée qu'il passait peut-être sa dernière nuit dans cet endroit faisait bouillonner son esprit. La liberté était peut-être dans quelques heures.

Toutefois, il du finir par s'endormir car la prochaine chose qu'il vit fut qu'il était deux heures du matin et que le droïde de buanderie était entré par les portes principales. Luke plongea sous son oreiller pour saisir l'extrémité d'une ficelle sous son oreiller. L'autre bout était attaché à une mèche de cheveux de Val. Elle lui avait assuré qu'un seul coup suffirait à la réveiller.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se lever mais elle remplit sa mission sans accroc. L'unique stormtrooper de garde l'escorta sans poser de question. Il n'était clairement pas au courant que les droïdes de buanderie ne visitaient jamais les dortoirs la nuit.

Luke sauta au sol avec légèreté, puis monta pour réveiller Crix. Mais il avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

-Prêt ? Demanda Luke

Crix commença à s'asseoir puis s'immobilisa.

-Écoute, vas-y sans moi.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas la laisser derrière ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'ils lui reprochent notre absence, et qu'il l'envoient dans je ne sais quelle école militaire, ou... ?

-Crix, je...

-Vas-y ! Répéta Crix, désignant le droïde d'un signe du doigt.

Il avait presque terminé son tour.

-Tu as plus besoin de liberté que nous.

-Je reviendrai vous chercher, dit Luke. Je le jure. Attends un signe de moi. Il arrivera bientôt.

-Je t'attendrai

Luke ramassa ses affaires et courut vers la porte. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

 _Fait ! Un peu plus et je ne postais rien ce week-end. Pourquoi faut-il que les jours ne durent que 24h ? Pourquoi ?_

 _Et voilà ! Luke a une nouvelle fois réussi à s'enfuir !_

 _Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Pourquoi son instinct le poussait tant à partir ?_

 _Obi Wan le trouvera-t-il ?_

 _Vous le saurez bientôt !_

 _En attendant, que la Force soit avec vous ! Lol_

 _NH_


	7. Chapitre 7 - Attaque de Jedi

Chapitre 7 – Attaque de Jedi

-Hydro-compresseur.

Le droïde astromécano glissa en avant, sifflotant alors qu'il sortait sa pince.

Vador récupéra l'outil sans le regarder. Il le regretta qu'il essayait de desserrer un boulon du moteur avec un décapant à fil électrique.

-J'ai dit Hydro-compresseur, dit Vador, en le lui retournant, si bien qu'il rebondit sur le dôme en métal du droïde.

Le dröïde sifflota quelque chose qui sonnait comme une plainte à propos du fait qu'il était 4 heures du matin.

-Un des rares moments où je n'ai pas à supporter la présence d'humains incompétents. Dit Vador, pointant le droïde du doigt. Je pourrais me passer de droïdes qui chercheraient à suivre leur exemple.

Le droïde émit un son grossier, mais finit par trouver le bon outil. Vador attendit impatiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il être distrait par le bruit indiquant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Un stormtrooper pénétra dans le garage à vaisseaux et avança jusqu'à se tenir derrière le vaisseau.

-Un problème ? Demanda Vador

Le trooper présenta un holo-projecteur portable.

-Capitaine Harpeur, Seigneur

Harper était le capitaine de la garde de sécurité de la Cité Impériale. Il ne l'aurait pas contacté en pleine nuit s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison.

Vador activa le récepteur, piqué par la curiosité. C'était étrange qu'il n'ait pas senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Seigneur Vador, le salua le capitaine. Mes excuses pour vous déranger à une heure aussi matinale.

-Que est le problème ? Demanda Vador, impatient de connaître la raison de cet appel

-Il y a une cinquantaine de minutes, il y a eu une infraction au complexe administratif du gouvernement du 12ème arrondissement. Il semble que l'intrus soit un Jedi, Seigneur. J'ai pensé que je devais vous informer immédiatement.

-Un Jedi ? Répéta Vador

Il se connecta à la Force, cherchant une confirmation. Il y avait bien quelque chose dehors, il pouvait le percevoir.

-L'avez-vous placé en garde à vue ?

-Il a filé avant que les renforts n'arrivent. J'ai lancé une recherche, et nous avons mobilisé des troupes supplémentaires à chaque aire d'atterrissage.

-Quelle était la nature de cet établissement ?

-Un centre d'hébergement pour les enfants pupilles de la nation.

Vador fit une halte.

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez, Seigneur. Poursuivit le capitaine. Mais j'ai visionné moi-même les enregistrements. Ce n'est pas un canular, cela a été mené de mains de maître. L'attaquant avait un sabre-laser, et il l'a utilisé pour dévier les lasers des blasters. Quelques stormtroopers de garde à l'établissement ont été blessés au cours de la confrontation.

-Pour quel motif, un Jedi attaquerait-il ces enfants ?

-Je ne saurait dire, Seigneur. En faire des otages, peut-être ? Les gardes sont en train de déterminer si des enfants ont disparus ou été blessés.

-J'arrive, dit Vador, mettant fin à l'appel

Jedi ou non, cette situation était plus que douteuse.

* * *

Obi Ban attendait que Bail Organa le contacte. Son ami n'y manqua pas. Quand le rustique comlink d'occasion qu'il s'était procuré dans les rues de Mos Eisley commença à sonner, Obi Wan se déplaça dans une alcôve éloigné afin d'éviter d'être entendu, bien qu'il n'y eut pas beaucoup de passagers avec lui. Ce cargo transportait du soufre.

-Bail?

-Obi- Wan, es-tu en route pour Coruscant ?

-J'arriverai dans dix heures, selon ma dernière estimation.

-Je pense que tu devrais envisager de faire demi-tour.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils.

-Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai senti une perturbation dans la Force.

-Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le bâtiment des Services Familiaux, la nuit dernière. Quelqu'un avec un sabre-laser.

Obi Wan se mit à respirer rapidement.

-C'est partout dans les médias. Ils s'interrogent beaucoup sur cette question. L'Empereur a promis que le Jedi serait attrapé avant la tombée de la nuit.

-L'assassin des Lars, dit Obi-Wan

-Mais il y a quelque chose d'étonnant, mon ami. Aucun enfant n'a été blessé ou enlevé. Vador lui-même a été vu au complexe une heure après l'attaque, et il n'est pas parti en traînant un enfant. Je pense que nous pouvons en conclure que Luke n'était pas dans l'établissement à ce moment-là.

-A moins que ce chasseur n'ait été dérangé avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre.

-Quel est le plan, dans ce cas ?

Obi Wan se frotta la barbe, réfléchissant. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait faire.

-Quand j'arriverai, je pénétrerai dans le complexe et déterminerai si Luke s'y trouve toujours. Tu tiendras un vaisseau à disposition, au cas où je le trouverai.

-Ils ont renforcé la sécurité à un niveau ridiculement élevé...

Obi Wan agita la main en signe dédaigneux.

-Anakin et moi somme déjà entrés par effraction au Ministère des Finances des Bothans en guise d'exercice d'entraînement. Je peux gérer quelques stormtroopers.

-Et si Luke n'est pas dans le complexe ?

-J'irai au sol. J'ai toujours quelques cachettes à Coruscant.

-Bonne chance, mon ami.

* * *

Au départ, Luke n'avait pas regretté sa décision de quitter les SFI sans Crix et Val. Mais maintenant il était en train de changer d'avis. Il n'avait pas été préparé à la solitude qu'il ressentirait, seul dans la vaste ville sans un ami. Les gens lui rentraient dedans sans lui accorder même un regard. Il avait faim aussi, et le refuge qu'ils avaient l'habitude de visiter pour obtenir de la nourriture avait été fermé par l'Empire. Il ne savait pas où aller pour en trouver un autre. Il était méfiant à l'idée de descendre dans les étages trop inférieurs qui étaient remplis de gangs et de violence.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait trouvé une station aérospatiale et serait parti en voyageant clandestinement à bord d'un vaisseau. N'importe quelle planète serait plus accueillante que cet endroit. Il préférait même Tatooine. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Crix et Val derrière. Pas après avoir promis qu'il reviendrait.

Une idée pour les faire sortir avait commencé à germer dans son esprit, dans un endroit isolé au sommet d'un des immeubles les plus bas où ils avaient souvent dormi au cours de leur premier séjour dans les rues. Il n'était parvenu qu'à tracer un plan du complexe des SFI dans la poussière, avant de s'assoupir sur une pile de télécopies.

Il fut tiré du sommeil par une secousse plus tard dans l'après-midi. Ses instincts de défense le poussèrent à se redresser en sursaut et à lever les bras, près à combattre, mais il s'immobilisa quand il se retrouva à fixer une paire de bottes blanches lustrées. Sa seule chance face à un stormtrooper était d'essayer de gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse sa garde puis de courir pour sa vie.

Luke !

Luke leva les yeux, surpris. Il n'y avait qu'un seul stormtrooper qui connaissait son nom.

LJ ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

LJ désigna les alentours d'un large geste.

J'admire la vue. Je me cultive. Et toi ?

Luke fronça les sourcils.

Comment tu as su où me trouver ?

Tes amis me l'ont dit.

Je ne te crois pas ! Dit Luke, secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

Ils ne l'auraient jamais trahi ainsi !

LJ s'approcha d'un pas. Son blaster demeura dans son étui, mais ses intentions étaient claires. Malheureusement, Luke était entré dans une alcôve pour se mettre à l'abri du vent mais elle lui obstruait trois cotés et maintenant le quatrième était bloqué par LJ.

Je ne viendrai pas avec toi ! Affirma Luke

Tu veux vivre ici ? LJ désigna le terrain vague autour d'eux. Ce n'est pas un hôtel quatre étoiles, gamin.

Ce n'est pas une prison, non plus. Répliqua Luke.

Je ne compte pas rester planté là à me disputer avec toi. Si tu ne viens pas calmement, je vais te paralyser.

Tu ne ferais pas ça

Si, je le ferais

Vas-y, alors ! Dit Luke, avec un sourire narquois, en croisant les bras.

Les mains de LJ amorcèrent un mouvement vers sa ceinture et, pendant une seconde, Luke pensa qu'il allait vraiment le faire. Il leva les mains en signe de protestation et se retrouva le poignet gauche emprisonné dans une pair de menottes. LJ attacha l'autre extrémité à son propre poignet, ne laissant à Luke aucune possibilité de s'enfuir.

Tu es courageux, dit LJ. Je te l'accorde.

Luke tira sur la menotte, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à la force de LJ.

Pas juste ! Bouda Luke.

Est-ce que tu comptes ramener tes affaires ?

Luke se pencha pour ramasser son sac et laissa LJ l'emmener. Il le traîna à travers la vaste étendue du toit, jusqu'à atteindre un petit speeder de fonction, garé contre le bord. Luke avait réussi à traverser le siège du conducteur en avançant à quatre pattes pour que tous deux puissent monter sans avoir à enlever les menottes.

Tu as manqué un sacré bazar hier soir, mon pote. Dit Luke, démarrant le moteur.

Luke n'était pas intéressé par une conversation amicale. LJ n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les menottes si bien que sa main était inconfortablement tirée dans tous les sens quand LJ actionnait les commandes du speeder.

Qui ça intéresse ?

Moi. J'ai du faire un rapport au Seigneur Vador. _Le_ Seigneur Vador, lui-même. _Moi_ , LJ-151 faisait un rapport à l'homme en seconde position dans la hiérarchie de l'Empire.

Dark Vador était aux Services Familiaux ? Dit Luke avec un sourire narquois. Je ne suis pas aussi crédule.

LJ fit s'élever le speeder dans les airs, et ils rejoignirent une des lignes de trafic principales.

C'est ce qui arrive quand tu pars, dit-il. Tu rates toute l'action. Pour ton information, j' _étais_ là. On a eu une infraction. J'étais en poste dans un couloir à ce moment là et quand j'ai levé la tête, il y avait ce type avec une épée laser qui essayait de rentrer dans l'un des dortoirs. J'ai essayé de lui tirer dessus, mais le tir a rebondi sur son épée.

Alors Dark Vador était là, et une personne avec une épée laser a attaqué les Services Familiaux ? Dit Luke, se demandant si LJ n'avait pas finit pas perdre la tête ou si sa blague allait finir par prendre fin.

Non, le Seigneur Vador n'est arrivé qu'après coup. Le Jedi – bien qu'il se peut que ce n'était pas un Jedi – a battu en retraite. Puis, on a appelé la sécurité de la ville pour obtenir des renforts et juste après, le Seigneur Vador était là, et j'ai du lui faire un rapport sur ce que j'avais vu. Je ne me plaindrai plus jamais d'être assigné au service allégé.

Luke secoua la tête, ne sachant toujours pas quoi en penser.

\- Et, en parlant de Jedi... tu as entendu l'histoire du Jedi qui ne pouvait pas accrocher son tableau ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie, répondit Luke

-Il n'avait pas d'attaches, tu vois

-Je n'ai pas compris

-Jedi... pas d'attachement ? Et tu as besoin d'attaches pour accrocher un tableau au mur ?

-Il y a une leçon à en tirer ou c'est juste une autre de tes blagues stupides ? Demanda Luke

-Ah, ta génération... vous ne savez rien sur les Jedi.

-Si je sais, protesta Luke. On nous racontait de vieilles histoires sur Tatooine, aussi. A propos de gens qui pouvaient déplacer les choses avec leur esprit, et qui savaient ce qui allait se produire avant que ça arrive... mais mon oncle m'a dit que c'était juste de vieilles histoires, et que personne ne pouvait vraiment faire tout ça. Pourquoi crois-tu que cette personne avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec un Jedi ?

-A cause de son épée laser. Les Jedis ont des épées lasers... ou du moins, ils en avaient. Certains prétendent que tous les Jedis sont morts mais peut-être qu'il y en a encore un ou deux dehors. Peu importe. Après qu'il est parti, je suis allé dans les dortoirs pour m'assurer que personne n'était blessé ou absent. Et devine quoi ? Ton lit étai vide.

-Alors tu as dit à tout le monde que j'avais été kidnappé par un Jedi ?

-Non, parce que tes amis m'ont expliqué que tu étais parti deux heures plus tôt. Je leur ai bien fait la leçon pour t'avoir laissé partir tout seul, et j'imagine qu'ils auront pris à cœur une partie de ce que j'ai dit. Ils m'ont dit que je te trouverais ici.

-Je m'en sortais très bien ! Protesta Luke

-Oui. Je suppose que tu aurais pu t'en sortir encore trois jours.

LJ prit un virage, si bien que Luke fut poussé vers lui.

-Outch ! Se plaignit Luke

-Désolé. Je te libérerai bientôt.

-Je crois que j'aurais préféré si tu m'avais paralysé. Gémit Luke

-Ouais, mais ça aurait eu l'air cruel, tu sais ? Un stormtrooper paralysant un gamin... c'est le genre de trucs qui finit par faire le tour de l'HoloNet.

-Depuis quand tu as peur de paraître cruel ? Demanda Luke. Et tu peux me les retirer, maintenant ?

Ils s'étaient posés sur l'aire d'atterrissage.

-Une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur. Dit LJ

Luke était surpris du nombre de troopers supplémentaires déployés autour de l'immeuble. Il y en avait deux à chaque coin et une patrouille faisait le tour du bâtiment en formation. Apparemment, LJ avait dit la vérité, après tout. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un attaquerait-il les Services Familiaux ? Quelqu'un avec une épée laser...

La compréhension frappa Luke alors que lui et LJ pénétrait dans l'aile où était situé les SFI.

-LJ ! Dit Luke, s'immobilisant. Je ne peux pas y retourner !

-Ouais, ouais, marmonna LJ sans s'arrêter

-Non, je suis sérieux ! Fit Luke, commençant à se débattre pour résister. Je sais pourquoi cette personne a attaqué la nuit dernière !

-Mais bien sûr !

-Je suis sérieux ! Il était très mince et habillé dans une capuche noire qui lui masquait le visage ? Et son sabre laser était rouge ?

-Oui, allons y réfléchir.

-C'est la personne qui a assassiné ma tante et mon oncle ! Il était à ma recherche !

LJ s'arrêta, accordant finalement un peu d'attention à Luke.

-Je ne peux pas y retourner ! Dit Luke. Il va revenir pour moi !

-Luke, si quelqu'un essaie de te tuer, l'endroit le plus sûr où tu puisses être, c'est cet établissement. On a sécurisé cet endroit comme une forteresse à présent. Et en plus, tu m'as bien dit que ta planète était sur la bordure extérieure ? Comment quiconque originaire de là-bas pourrait te trouver ici ?

-Mais combien de personne dans la galaxie s'habille en noir et porte une épée laser ?

-Des tas. C'est probablement le nouveau look à la mode. Je pourrais m'y mettre, moi-même.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, LJ. Nomme quelqu'un d'autre.

-Le Seigneur Vador.

-Il a une épée laser rouge ? Demanda Luke, avec curiosité.

-Oui. En plus, l'Empereur a juré qu'ils attraperaient ce Jedi avant la tombée de la nuit. Le Seigneur Vador a capturé des centaines de Jedi. Celui-là ne lui échappera pas.

-J'espère que tu as raison. Marmonna Luke

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé les portes principales, Luke compris ce que LJ voulait dire par sécurisé comme une forteresse. Il y avait des droïdes de sécurité en plus des stormtroopers à présent, et toutes les personnes qui entraient était scannées à la recherche d'armes.

LJ le libéra des menottes et garda une main sur son épaule alors qu'il le guidait à travers la foule de personnel de sécurité et de visiteurs confus. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau principal, et Luke leva la tête, confus.

-Je croyais que tu m'emmenais aux douches de décontamination.

-C'est le cas. J'ai besoin de récupérer certains formulaires d'abord. Les réserves de notre casernes sont épuisées.

Luke baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements tachés d'huile.

-Je vais t'attendre ici.

LJ ne le lâcha pas alors qu'ils passaient les portes.

-Bien essayé, mon pote. Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ont vu pire.

Ils marchèrent le long d'une rangée de cabines, qui étaient divisées en box, quatre dans chaque pièces.

Au fond, près d'eux, se trouvait le bureau de la directrice. A coté, se trouvait une étagère remplie de piles de formulaires. Il y en avait au moins une centaine de formulaires différents.

LJ se mit sur un genou alors qu'il parcourait les rangées de formulaires, les feuilletant de temps à autre.

-Quel est le nom de celui que tu cherches ? Demanda Luke, devenant impatient.

-Régularisation 45b, sous-section 7, clause 89. Ils étaient roses, mais je pense qu'elle a changé les couleurs. Elle adore faire ça.

-Demande lui, dit Luke, montrant la porte du bureau

-Tu plaisantes ? Je ne vais pas déranger la directrice à propos de la couleur des formulaires. Elle me ferait chercher son café.

Luke grommela dans sa barbe et se pencha pour aider LJ dans ses recherches. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il y avait des formulaires mélangés et éparpillés sur le sol et le bon tempérament normalement inébranlable de LJ commençait à s'effriter.

-Fichue directrice avec ses formulaires de l'enfer.

-Laissons tomber, proposa précipitamment Luke

-Je ne peux pas laisser tomber. Si je ne remplis pas ce formulaire, elle va devenir dingue.

-Elle est déjà dingue. Tu ne verras pas la différence.

Des bruits de pas en approche leur firent lever les yeux par curiosité. C'était BB-675, le droïde de protocole qui gérait le bureau d'accueil. Il était suivit par un homme vêtu d'habits élaborés et qui tenait une mallette noire à l'air officiel.

BB-675 tourna ses photo-récepteurs vers eux, paraissant aussi réprobateur qu'un droïde de protocole pouvait l'être.

-Vous feriez mieux de nettoyer ce bazar et de faire sortir l'enfant de là, dit le droïde. La directrice ne sera pas contente.

-Ferme ton clapet, droïde, fit LJ

-Ne dites pas que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu

-Je ne le dirai pas

L'homme assista à l'échange avec une vague expression d'impatience, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Luke. Luke croisa son regard pendant un instant, puis baissa les yeux, empilant précipitamment les formulaires sur l'étagère. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas la manière dont l'homme le regardait.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et la directrice en sortit, comme si elle souffrait d'un manque de formulaires.

-Y avait-il une conférence programmée dont je ne serais pas informée ? Aboya-t-elle. Si non, quitter mon bureau.

BB ne se laissa pas affecté par son ton.

-Directrice, puis-je vous présenter l'honorable Sénateur Lerrod.

Le sénateur s'avança d'un pas pour lui serrer la main, mais la directrice refusa de lui tendre la sienne.

-Aviez-vous rendez-vous avec moi, Sénateur ?

-Maintenant, oui.

-Je crains que non. J'ai mémorisé mon planning de rendez-vous et vous n'y figurez pas.

-Maintenant si, insista le sénateur. C'est important.

-Si c'était important, vous auriez du prendre rendez-vous trois semaines à l'avance, conformément à la règle.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui je suis ? Demanda le Sénateur, paraissant énervé à présent. Je suis le représentant nouvellement nommé de Coruscant au sénat Galactique.

-Et je suis la directrice de la 507ème branche des Services Familiaux Impériaux. Revenez quand vous aurez un rendez-vous.

La directrice amorça un mouvement pour retourner dans son bureau, mais le sénateur s'avança.

-Attendez. Peut-être seriez vous plus encline à me parler si je vous donnais un petit bonus à votre salaire. Est-ce que trois cents crédits seraient suffisants ?

-Trois cents crédits vous permettraient d'obtenir... voyons, laissez moi réfléchir... trois minutes de mon temps.

-Je n'ai besoin que de trois minutes. Dit le sénateur, écrivant à la hâte sur sa tablette bancaire.

Luke cligna de surprise, se demandant si il était censé voir ça. La directrice ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués, LJ et lui.

-Très bien, que voulez-vous ? Dit la directrice, empochant les crédits.

-Un enfant. Juste temporairement.

-Hum Hum. Elle s'adossa contre la chambranle de la porte, croisant les bras. Vous pouvez récupérer un formulaire au bureau d'accueil. Tout d'abord, vous passerez une évaluation pour savoir si vous êtes capable de prendre soin d'un enfant... ça prendra six mois au minimum. Puis, si tout se passe bien, je pourrais prévoir un horaire pour que vous veniez examiner les enfants. Après que vous aurez fait votre choix, l'enfant sera confié à vos soins après un délai de deux semaines en calendrier standard, pendant que nous remplissons les formulaires.

-Peut-être devrais-je reformuler, dit le sénateur. J'ai besoin d'un enfant _maintenant_. Je veux en ramener un à la maison aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que nous somme une bibliothèque qui prête des enfants au lieu des livres, Sénateur ?

-Je vous donnerai six mille

-Six mille me convaincraient juste de vous autoriser à jeter un coup d'œil aux enfants.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de les examiner, dit le sénateur. Il pointa son doigt ganté vers Luke. Celui là est très bien.

Luke se précipita derrière LJ, soudain effrayé. Il ne voulait aller nulle part avec cet homme.

La directrice lui jeta un regard, remarquant finalement LJ.

-Que faites-vous ici, stormtrooper ? Demanda-t-elle, ennuyée.

-Excusez moi, je viens juste de payer pour trois minutes de votre temps, dit le sénateur, levant une main entre la directrice et LJ. Maintenant, avons-nous un accord ? Je vous donne dix mille, en échange de ce garçon pour trois mois.

Luke regarda le visage de la directrice, s'agrippant à LJ comme si c'était une ligne de vie.

-Celui-là est une source d'ennuis, dit-elle, sa voix paraissant néanmoins légèrement moins désintéressée

-Dans ce cas, laissez moi vous en débarrasser. Cet établissement vous attire suffisamment de controverse sans que des enfants vous apportent des problèmes. Je suis certain que vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire que de vous occuper d'enfants délinquants.

Elle allait céder. Luke sentait avec une horreur croissante qu'elle était sur le point de dire oui.

-Pour quoi voulez-vous un enfant de toute manière ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. Si vous comptez juste mettre cet enfant en danger, alors...

-Bien sûr que non. J'exige simplement un enfant orphelin pour participer à ma campagne politique. Il vivra avec ma famille et sera traité comme si il était mon propre fils.

La directrice jeta un dernier regard à Luke.

-Vingt mille, dit-elle finalement. Et il est à vous. Pour trois mois.

-Marché conclu.

Luke regarda le sénateur écrit à nouveau sur sa tablette bancaire, sentant sa tête commencer à tourner. Une campagne politique ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Où allait-il être amené ?

-Stormtrooper, allez aider ce garçon à rassembler ses affaires, dit-elle. Je complète la paperasse pour vous, Sénateur.

LJ salua puis commença à pousser Luke vers les portes. Luke se débattit contre la poigne de LJ, regardant désespérément à la recherche de quelque chose de solide à laquelle s'accrocher. Une fois dans le couloir, Luke cessa de résister, réalisant qu'il n'arrivait à rien.

-LJ, je ne veux pas aller avec lui, dit Luke, incapable de dissimuler la peur dans sa voix.

-Je sais que tu ne le veux pas, Luke, mais tu n'as pas le choix. En plus, ce n'est que pour trois mois.

-C'est quoi une campagne politique ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est un sénateur, ce qui signifie qu'il vit dans une grande maison au cœur de la Cité Impériale. Tu aimeras cet endroit.

Luke se sentit comme dans un rêve alors qu'il entrait dans le dortoir et s'approchait de son lit. Il commença à rassembler ses affaires, pendant que LJ attendait tout près, le surveillant.

Crix et Val se précipitèrent sur lui dès qu'ils l'aperçurent.

-Luke, tu vas bien !

-Tu as entendu ce qui est arrivé ?

Luke ne répondit pas. Il rangeait compulsivement ses possessions dans un sac, essayant de prendre contrôle de ses émotions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Luke ? Demanda Crix, semblant inquiet

-Tu retournes en isolement ? Interrogea Val

Luke secoua la tête, incapable de leur dire, de peur de fondre en larmes.

-Il va rester avec un sénateur pendant trois mois, expliqua LJ.

-Adopté ?

-Non, juste pour trois mois.

-Wouha, Luke, un sénateur ! Dit Crix. Tu vas voir la Cité Impériale.

Luke referma la fermeture éclair du sac, qui contenait toutes ses maigres possessions. Il regarda le lit superposé, souhaitant soudain pouvoir s'y réfugier.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ? Demanda Val, regardant Luke d'un air concerné

-Viens, dit LJ. Dis au revoir à tes amis, Luke, tu les reverras.

-Ouais, dit Crix, lui donnant une tape dans le dos. On se reverra. D'ici là, écris nous.

-Tu vas me manquer, affirma Val, le serrant contre elle.

Luke lui rendit son étreinte, réalisant soudain à quel point ces deux là étaient devenus importants pour lui, au cours des quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Maintenant, il pourrait ne jamais les revoir.

-Je ne vous oublierai jamais, marmonna-t-il

La partie la plus triste arriva une peu plus tard, quand il atteignit l'air d'atterrissage où le Sénateur Lerrod avait garé son speeder. La directrice n'était pas en vue.

-Au revoir, Luke, dit LJ, ébouriffant ses cheveux. On se revoit dans trois mois.

Luke leva les yeux vers son ami, les yeux humides, et enroula soudainement ses bras autour du stormtrooper, aussi loin qu'il pouvait l'atteindre. Puis, les larmes se mirent à couler et LJ se baissa pour lui rendre son accolade autant que son armure le lui permettait.

-Tu vas me m... manquer, renifla Luke

-Non, je ne te manquerai pas, dit LJ. Tu t'amuseras trop à vivre avec les gens riches et célèbres.

Luke le serra plus fort, secouant la tête en déni.

Les au revoir furent abruptement interrompus quand le sénateur se trouva à cours de patience.

-Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, c'est juste un stormtrooper, gamin ! Dit-il, poussant Luke au loin en tirant sur le bas de sa tunique. Il y en a un exactement pareil qui garde la rue devant la maison. Tu pourras devenir ami avec lui.

Luke ne cessa de regarder en arrière qu'une fois qu'ils eurent laisser l'aire d'atterrissage loin derrière.

 _Désolée, désolée pour mon retard mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de l'univers qui veut que les jours sur Terre ne durent que 24h et d'un mauvais rhume._

 _Luke ne sera pas resté longtemps dehors mais au moins, il aura échappé au "Jedi" qui le cherchait et il sera libre des SFI avec le sénateur Lerrod. Que pensez-vous de ce cher sénateur d'ailleurs? Ami, ennemi?_

 _NH_


	8. Chapitre 8 - Une maison de sénateur

Chapitre 8 – Une maison de sénateur

-Avez-vous des informations à me fournir ? Demanda l'Empereur, alors que Vador marquait une halte devant son trône.

Vador s'inclina en guise de salut.

-L'analyse des bandes de sécurité a été achevée

-L'intrus était-il un utilisateur de le Force ?

-Oui, mon Maître.

Vador attendit en silence. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'Empereur connaissait déjà la raison qui avait motivée cette attaque. Il s'agissait de savoir s'il estimait opportun de la partager avec son apprenti dévoué.

Cependant, il sembla qu'il avait d'autres projets.

-Il y a eu une perturbation dans la Force.

-Je l'ai sentie.

Après un nouveau silence, l'Empereur se détourna.

-Retournez à vos devoirs, Seigneur Vador. Attendez que notre ennemi se montre une nouvelle fois.

-Le public s'attend à voir un Jedi exécuté d'ici le coucher du soleil, mon Maître.

-J'y veillerai

Vador s'inclina à nouveau et se détourna pour quitter la salle du trône. Quoi que sache l'Empereur, il le gardait pour lui. Peut-être que c'était une sorte de test.

Il n'échouerait pas.

* * *

LJ avait vu juste à propos de la maison du sénateur. Elle était grande... excessivement grande. Elle aurait pu héberger tous les résidents de Mos Eisley et avoir des chambres vides. Toutefois, Luke n'eut pas le privilège d'avoir une visite guidée. Une fois arrivé, ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et descendirent au niveau le plus inférieur.

-Tu devras rester ici, en bas, expliqua le sénateur, le dirigeant le long du couloir. J'en suis désolé, mais mon fils, Chilee, n'est pas content de ta présence ici. J'ai du accepter de m'assurer que tu dormes en bas.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, monsieur, marmonna Luke.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'ajouter que même l'étage le plus inférieur de la maison du sénateur était toujours cent fois plus luxueux que toutes les maisons qu'il avait visitées sur Tatooine.

-Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de lui. Un droïde t'apportera de la nourriture, trois fois par jour. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose... des livres numériques, peut-être, dit le simplement au droïde domestique.

Luke hocha la tête. Sa chambre était petite mais convenable. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de verrou sur la porte.

Le sénateur commença à partir, mais Lule parla.

-Monsieur, c'est quoi une campagne politique ?

-C'est juste un spectacle que tout politicien doit réaliser pour le public, afin d'obtenir des voix.

-Oh, fit Luke. Heu... Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi pour ça ?

-Tu verras en temps voulu

Luke le regarda monter dans l'ascenseur puis reporta son attention sur sa chambre. C'était comme si elle avait été aménagée dans la précipitation. Le lit était portatif, pliable et n'était pas fait. Les oreillers et les draps étaient empilés à une extrémité.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, il y avait une table et une chaise. Luke pausa le sac contenant ses affaires sur le sol et fouilla à l'intérieur à la recherche de son T-16 miniature. Il le plaça au milieu de la table puis se recula de quelques pas pour l'admirer. Malgré le caractère dépouillé de la pièce, la maquette de T16 le fit se sentir un peu comme à la maison.

Luke se tourna pour s'installer, s'apprêtant à faire son lit. Mais, il n'avait que secouer le premier drap quand un rugissement lointain le fit sursauter d'effroi. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'un dragon Kryat arrive par le couloir.

Il suivit la source du bruit, qui le conduisit à la porte en face de la sienne. Il y avait définitivement des sons étranges qui provenaient de derrière ces portes. Cela ressemblait à un zoo privé.

Luke se demanda si c'était sûr de les ouvrir. Il n'y avait pas de message d'avertissement, cependant, et si le sénateur gardait une créature dangereuse en bas, il l'aurait certainement mentionné. Pourtant, Luke prit soin de se reculer quand il ouvrit les portes.

Il avait raison sur un point. La pièce étroite contenait des cages alignées, comme il s'y serait attendu dans un zoo privé. Toutefois, les créatures vivantes derrière les barreaux n'étaient pas des espèces qu'on trouvait d'ordinaire dans les ménageries. Luke identifia la créature dans la première cage comme étant un Wookie. C'était lui qui avait rugit plus tôt et il gratifia Luke d'un autre expression en bruit de gorge.

Dans la cage à coté de lui, se trouvait une petit créature à fourrure avec des yeux ronds et noirs. Il renifla Luke, pressant sa tête contre les barreaux. Il y avait une note sur sa cage indiquant « L'Ewock est allergique aux produits laitiers ». La troisième cage le long de ce coté du mur contenait une boule sphérique verte, d'une taille avoisinant celle de la tête de l'Ewock. Luke présuma qu'il était en vie, mais ce pouvait n'être qu'une simple éponge de nettoyage. Ou peut-être une espèce rare de champignon.

-Je suppose que vous êtes mes nouveaux voisins, les gars. Dit Luke. Je suis coincé ici, aussi. Pour trois mois.

Le Wookie grogna en réponse, et Luke se demanda s'il pouvait comprendre. Malheureusement, il ne parlait pas mieux le Wookie que ces boules de poils ne pouvait parler.

Trois mois commencèrent à lui sembler très long.

* * *

Obi-Wan arriva à Coruscant peu après 23 heures, au calendrier standard de la Cité Impériale. Aux docks, il utilisa un de ses petits tours mentaux pour échapper à la douane et emprunter un speeder en location. Bail lui avait indiqué le bon itinéraire jusqu'au bâtiment des Services Familiaux mais il lui fallut tout de même toute sa concentration pour trouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe sans fin d'immeubles. Un long moment s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait vécu ici, après tout. Un très long moment.

Coruscant avait changé depuis lors et pas seulement à cause des tours et des immeubles qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Toute la planète dégageait une sensation de désespoir oppressante. Ce sentiment convenait mieux à une prison qu'à une capitale galactique. C'était le siège du pouvoir de Palpatine et c'était ici que son emprise se faisait le plus durement ressentir.

Quand il atteignit le bon bâtiment, Obi-Wan prit des mesures pour se dissimuler au regard des nombreux gardes en poste. Cela exigerait une grande concentration mais s'il réussissait, personne ne se souviendrait de sa présence ici.

Après avoir localisé les locaux des Services Familiaux, il évita plusieurs patrouilles de gardes et trouva son chemin jusqu'à la pièce contenant le terminal informatique. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver l'interface d'utilisation mais il finit pas dénicher un écran sur lequel consulter les archives.

Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il entrait le mot « Luke ». il essayait de garder son calme, mais il était difficile de faire abstraction de tout ce qui était en jeu. Si Luke n'était pas là...

Trois visage apparurent à l'écran. Obi-Wan frappa le bureau sous le coup de la frustration. Trois Luke, et pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'était le Luke qu'il recherchait. Peut-être que toutes ces recherches avaient été une perte de temps. Peut-être que Luke n'avait jamais été envoyé près de Coruscant.

Mais d'un autre coté, peut-être que le Luke qu'il recherchait était en fait au centre d'hébergement des enfants à deux étages de là.

-Plus un geste !

Obi-Wan leva les yeux. Un stormtrooper était entré dans la pièce et pointait un blaster droit sur lui.

-Je travaille ici, dit Obi-Wan, bougeant légèrement la main sous le bureau.

-Vous travaillez ici, répéta le stormtrooper, abaissant son arme

-Vous faites du bon boulot, soldat. Continuez ainsi.

-Merci.

Le trooper s'en alla et Obi-Wan se leva. Il était temps de prendre rapidement la sortie.

* * *

Méditant profondément, Vador étudiait les perturbations dans la Force, provenant d'un seul point central. Alors qu'elles se répandaient, elles grossissaient, prenant de la vitesse alors qu'elles coulaient vers un objectif invisible. C'était presque paisible.

Puis, sans le moindre signe avant coureur, l'ondulation précédente se fracassa contre une vague d'énergie rayonnante. Vador se tendit, tremblant légèrement sous sa puissance. Quand il commença finalement à se calmer, il y avait une nouvelle présence, occupant un espace pas très éloigné du point originel.

 _Obi-Wan._

* * *

Après trois jours sans la moindre péripétie au manoir des Lerrod, Luke commençait à penser que l'endroit était encore plus ennuyeux que les Services Familiaux. Pourtant, il y avait des avantages, et l'un des principaux était l'absence de verrou. Il avait déjà quitté le niveau inférieur deux fois.

La première fois, ça avait été par pure curiosité. Celle-ci avait rapidement été rassasiée alors qu'il explorait une pièce ennuyeuse après l'autre, toutes semblaient identiques. La seconde avait été pour emprunter un stylet et un datapad sur le bureau de la bibliothèque. Il avait décidé qu'il était temps d'écrire à LJ, Crix et Val.

Après cela, Luke se retira dans sa chambre et commença à retranscrire ses émotions en mots.

 _Chers Crix, Vallie et LJ-151,_

 _Je suis chez le sénateur depuis plusieurs jours, maintenant. Comme vous me l'aviez dit, sa maison est au cœur de la Cité Impériale et est très grande. Mais je n'en ai rien vue. Ma chambre est à l'étage le plus bas, et je ne la quitte pas beaucoup. Le sénateur m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je reste ici, parce que son fils est énervé que je reste ici. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré son fils, et je ne pense pas en avoir envie._

 _Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je commence à se sentir seul. J'aimerais m'en aller et vagabonder dans la Cité Impériale un moment et tout voir, mais j'ai peur de tous ces stormtroopers. Ils sont partout ! Je ne pense qu'ils me croiraient si je leur disais que je vivais chez un sénateur. Je porte toujours cette horrible survêtement gris avec la mention « Services Familiaux » dans le dos._

 _J'entends quelqu'un arriver, alors je ferais mieux de conclure. Je vous réécrirai._

Luke se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte en traînant des pieds. Un droïde approchait.

-Ce n'est pas l'heure de manger, si ? Demanda Luke

-Le sénateur veut vous voir. Suivez-moi.

Luke était curieux. Allait-il découvrir pourquoi il était ici ?

Le droïde le mena à l'un des étages supérieurs, que Luke n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité d'explorer. Il en avait déduit que c'était là que se trouvaient le sénateur et sa famille la plupart du temps, et son idée se révélait exacte. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs conseillers qui semblaient importants, avant de s'arrêter devant une salle gardée. Le droïde appuya sur la sonnette puis fit signe à Luke d'entrer.

Luke prit une profonde inspiration et obéit. De l'autre coté des portes se trouvait le bureau du sénateur. C'était une pièce confortable dans les tons crème, avec des rangements pleins de datapads alignés contre le mur derrière le bureau. Le sénateur leva les yeux alors que Luke s'avançait puis fixa son regard sur quelque chose à sa droite.

Luke suivit son regard et se retrouva à fixer un garçon qui était une version plus jeune du sénateur. Il examinait Luke comme s'il lui avait marché sur l'orteil.

-Père, vous aviez dit que je n'aurais pas à le voir !

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas attendre dehors un instant, mon garçon, suggéra le sénateur à Luke, désignant à nouveau les portes.

Luke en était ravi, mais il en fut empêché par le fils du sénateur qui le poussa brutalement.

-Non, c'est à moi de sortir ! Je ne voudrais pas interférer avec votre temps si productif, à tous les deux !

Il donna un coup de pied dans une plante en pot à coté de la porte, répandant de la terre un peu partout sur le tapis couleur crème. Ses pas se firent toujours entendre, même une fois la porte fermée.

-Maintenant, venons-en à nos affaires, veux-tu ? Dit le sénateur en se levant.

Il paraissait parfaitement détendu malgré la dispute à laquelle il venait d'assister, comme si c'était une scène régulière.

-Dans quelques jours, la Cour Impériale va se rassembler et, naturellement, je suis invité. Tu m'accompagneras.

Luke écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. La Cour Impériale ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire ce qu'il pensait que ça voulait dire ? Les gens les plus importants de la galaxie, tous au même endroit ?

-Tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire. Juste à rester là, à paraître timide et pathétique. Un peu comme ce à quoi tu ressembles maintenant.

Luke fronça les sourcils.

-Il est possible que les médias, que les journalistes et les reporteurs, te posent quelques questions sur le chemin du retour. Tu leur diras que tu es reconnaissant que je t'ai adopté, et qu'avant que je n'ai la bonté de te prendre, tu bataillais à trouver suffisamment à manger. Tu pourras t'en souvenir ou est-ce qu'il faut que je te l'écrive ?

Le mécontentement de Luke suite à ces remarques pitoyables disparut, sous le coup de l'incrédulité.

-Vous m'avez adopté, monsieur ? Je croyais que je ne restais que pour trois mois.

-C'est le cas, mais les médias ne le savent pas, si?

-Et ce n'était peut-être pas chouette aux Services Familiaux, mais ils ne nous affamaient pas. Mais on n'avait pas de desserts. Mais je n'avais pas toujours de dessert à la ferme, non plus, donc ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Le sénateur avait commencé à faire les cents pas.

-Je pense que tu ne comprends pas, mon garçon. Je ne te demande pas de détails sur ton existence sans intérêt. C'est moi qui décide de ce que tu diras aux médias.

-Vous voulez que je leur mente ?

-Exactement.

-Mais c'est mal, non ? Demanda Luke

-Non, les politiciens le font tout le temps. On doit le faire, pour convaincre les gens de voter pour nous. Parfois, mentir est nécessaire. Tu comprends ?

Luke n'en était pas certain, mais il hocha quand même la tête. Si ça ne dérangeait pas le sénateur de mentir aux gens, alors ça ne dérangerait pas Luke de leur mentir, non plus.

-A présent, te souviens-tu de ce que tu dois dire aux médias ?

-Que je suis reconnaissant que vous m'ayez adopté et qu'on nous laissait mourir de faim aux Services Familiaux.

-Non, ne le dit pas de cette manière. Les SFI sont une institution impériale. Si tu sous-entends qu'ils font mourir les enfants de faim, ça donnera une mauvaise image de l'Empire.

-Je pensais que vous aviez dit...

-Changement de plan, dit le sénateur. Tu ne parleras pas du tout, à personne. Tu me laisseras parler. J'amènerai un assistant avec moi au rassemblement. Tu resteras avec lui en permanence, sauf quand je ferai appel à toi.

Luke hocha la tête.

-J'enverrai quelqu'un venir te chercher, quand le moment sera venu.

Il congédia Luke d'un signe de la main, mais Luke avait encore une question.

-Monsieur... heu, je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements que les uniformes des Services Familiaux. Vous voulez que je les porte à la fête ?

-Oui, ils sont parfaits.

Luke fut surpris. Tante Beru ne l'aurait pas laisser porter de tels vêtements à un rassemblement si important. Il n'allait pas discuter, cependant.

* * *

Obi-Wan leva les yeux au son d'un coup frappé gentiment contre la porte de sa chambre. Il projeta ses sens vers l'extérieur pour s'assurer de l'identité de son visiteur puis utilisa la Force pour ouvrir la porte. Son ami de longue date, Dexster Jettster emplit l'embrasure de la porte, portant deux plateaux et deux verres.

-Oh, Dex, fit Obi-Wan, se levant pour apporter son aide. Tu n'avais pas à te donner tant de peine.

-Pour mon vieil ami Obi ? Dex posa les plateaux et tendit une fourchette à Obi-Wan. J'irai au septième enfers des Corelliens et j'en reviendrais. Tu m'a manqué, mon vieux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu étais toujours en vie.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Dex. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu tiennes encore cet endroit.

Dex gloussa, ne s'interrompant que pour prendre une longue gorgée d'eau.

-Ils auraient du m'écraser avec une de leur machine de guerre avant de me faire partir d'ici. A présent, dis-moi en plus à propos du garçon que tu recherches. Peut-être que je l'ai vu.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête. Il entama son repas, commençant tout juste à réaliser à quel point il était affamé.

-C'est le fils d'Anakin.

-Anakin a eu un fils. Je croyais que les Jedi étaient... tu sais...

-Il a épousé une sénatrice en secret.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

Obi-Wan continua de manger, se replongeant dans ces souvenirs douloureux.

-Luke a hérité de la puissance de son père dans la Force, ajouta Obi-Wan. Je crois qu'il est notre seul espoir de rebâtir l'ordre Jedi.

-Dans ce cas, on dirait que tu as besoin de lui remettre le grappin dessus.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête. Il regarda autour de lui, la pièce bien entretenue, espérant qu'il puisse voir à travers tous les murs de Coruscant. Luke était derrière l'un d'entre eux, la Force le lui assurait.

-Obi, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider...

-Je ne te demanderai rien, Dex, dit Obi-Wan. Et je partirai dès qu'il me le sera possible. Je ne pense pas quitter Coruscant vivant.

-Et maintenant tu deviens pessimiste.

Obi-Wan leva une main.

-Vador sait que je suis ici. Pas ici, précisément, mais sur Coruscant. Je ne pourrais pas lui dissimuler mon emplacement indéfiniment.

-Tu t'en es bien tiré pendant plus d'une décennie, mon vieux, dit Dex.

Obi-Wan sourit à Dex, appréciant sa bonté. La galaxie avait besoin de gens comme lui en des temps comme ceux-ci.

Il eut un bruit dehors, et Dex se leva, abandonnant la moitié de sa nourriture.

-Je ferais mieux de retourner à la cuisine, mon ami.

-Merci d'être passé. Dit Obi-Wan.

-Hey, je n'ai que six mots pour toi, dit Dex, se faufilant par la porte

Obi-Wan sourit avec indulgence.

-Que la Force soit avec toi.

* * *

-Il est ici, répéta Vador, mais il ne se montrera pas.

-Patience, Seigneur Vador.

Il n'avait clairement aucune compassion à la frustration de Vador.

-La Force exige votre confrontation, alors il en sera ainsi.

-Je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment sa présence est liée à l'attaque Jedi survenue plus tôt. Dit Vador, ressentant presque le besoin de faire les cents pas. Mais arpenter la salle du trône de l'Empereur était un crime innommable. J'ai médité sur ce point pendant des jours et je suis sur le point de trouver une réponse.

L'Empereur sourit, montrant la moitié de ses dents. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la frustration de Vador. Souriait-il parce qu'il connaissait la réponse et qu'il la gardait pour lui ? Ou était-il aussi déçu que lui-même ?

-Puis-je vous suggérer plutôt d'employer votre temps à méditer sur les vertus de la patience, Seigneur Vador ? Dit l'Empereur, se penchant légèrement en avant. Je pense que vous le trouverez plus utile sur le long terme.

-Oui, mon Maître, dit Vador, comprenant le sous-entendu.

Si seulement Obi-Wan pouvait sortir de la cachette où il avait trouvé refuge et se montrer, la patience serait inutile.

Vador fit demi tour pour partir. L'Empereur avait une dernière chose à dire, cependant.

-Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un rappel, Seigneur Vador. Mais il y a un rassemblement de la Cour Impériale demain soir. Nous comptons sur votre présence.

-Maître, je..., commença rapidement Vador.

Il s'interrompit, réalisant que c'était futile.

-Je compte également y assister. Termina-t-il, se demandant quand l'Empereur lui pardonnerait l'incident avec le Sénateur Denna.

 _Voilà que les choses commencent à se mettre en place. Vador cherche Obi-Wan qui cherche Luke qui est également recherché par notre mystérieux "Jedi" meurtrier aux intentions douteuses. Reste à savoir qui va le trouver en premier, les paris sont ouverts!_

 _Réponse à cyclonedragons :effectivement, le sénateur n'est pas un modèle de droiture mais étant donné que c'est Palpatine qui l'a nommé, le contraire aurait été surprenant. Son fils ne vaut pas mieux soit dit en passant, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant vu le modèle que lui offre son père._

 _NH_


	9. Chapitre 9 - Le rassemblement de la Cour

Chapitre 9 - Le rassemblement de la Cour Impériale

Luke tirait nerveusement sur sa manche, alors que les échos du vacarme provenant des étages parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui clochait chez Chilee, le fils du sénateur, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était un problème similaire à ceux des résidents les plus âgés des SFI. Ils étaient si emplis de colère que leur seule manière d'exprimer leurs émotions étaient de casser des choses.

Luke avait cassé plusieurs objets par frustration au cours de sa vie, mais ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose d'assez gros ou d'assez dur pour causer beaucoup de dégâts. Et il ne restait pas en colère pendant des jours sans interruption. Quel en était l'intérêt ? Ce n'était pas comme si la situation allait changer parce qu'on s'en s'énervait.

-Je n'irai pas ! Lui parvint un nouveau cri, synchronisé avec le bruit de quelque chose qui se fracassait contre un mur.

Il y eut des bruit de pas en haut de l'escalier et Luke retourna derrière la statue.

-Les gens voudront rencontrer mon fils, plaida le sénateur, suivant son fils dans les escaliers.

-Alors, laisse les rencontrer ton _nouveau_ fils, dit Chilee, avec un signe en direction de Luke, malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour paraître invisible.

-Il n'est pas mon fils, toi si. Personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place. Combien de fois en avons-nous parler ? Que dois-je faire pour t'en convaincre ?

Chilee jura en plusieurs langues différentes, puis quitta la pièce de mauvaise humeur.

Luke soupira de soulagement, heureux de ne pas être mêlé davantage à cela.

-Il va venir, dit le sénateur, faisant signe à Luke de le suivre alors qu'il le dépassait. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul.

Luke fut surpris par cette indifférence. S'il avait fait un tel caprice à son oncle Owen, il aurait récolté des corvées supplémentaires pour toute une année. Peut-être que les choses étaient différentes entre pères et fils. Le sénateur semblait vouloir tout faire juste pour rendre son fils heureux. Son propre père l'aurait-il traité ainsi ?

Luke fut tiré de son rêve éveillé à la vue de speeders sur la piste d'atterrissage.

-Woua ! Fit Luke, désignant un speeder rouge rutilant. C'est quel modèle ?

Sa question demeura sa réponse, cependant. Le sénateur parlait à son chauffeur. Luke se retrouva poussé vers un autre speeder, qui était plus vieux mais pas moins luxueux.

-Tu monteras avec moi.

Luke leva les yeux pour voir l'un des assistants personnels du sénateur. Il ne paraissait pas très amical.

-Où on va ? Demanda Luke. La fête a lieu dans la maison de qui ?

-Monte !

Luke soupira et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Les adultes l'ignoraient toujours. Comment était-il sensé apprendre quelque chose, s'ils ne répondaient jamais à ses questions ? Il s'était angoissé à propos de cette fête toute l'après-midi et ça ne cessait d'empirer. Il n'aimait pas les foules. Surtout les foules d'adultes qui l'ignoraient. Le refus du sénateur de répondre à ses questions ne faisait rien pour améliorer les choses.

-Tu resteras avec moi, dit l'assistant, montant après lui. Compris ? Et tu ne diras pas un mot aux médias.

-Je sais, dit Luke. On me l'a déjà expliqué

-Dans ce cas, veille bien à obéir.

Luke soupira, se demandant pour le millionième fois comment il en était arrivé là. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner sur Tatooine sur le champ, à aider oncle Owen à réparer les évaporateurs d'humidité et sa tante Beru à préparer des cookies. Il sourit à ce souvenir.

Sa nostalgie disparut en un éclair alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil par la vitre. Il se dirigeait droit sur le palais impérial ! Le speeder survola l'immense statue de l'Empereur, baignée de lumière, éclairée par le bas par des lumières rotatives. Luke glapit à cette vue, émerveillé.

-Pourquoi porte-t-il une capuche ? Demanda Luke, montrant la statue du doigt. Je ne peux pas voir son visage.

L'assistant du sénateur jacassait dans son comlink, et l'ignora donc. A la surprise de Luke, le conducteur parla.

-Il porte tout le temps une capuche.

-Tout le temps souvent ou tout le temps tout le temps? Dit Luke. Comment fait-il sous la douche ?

Le chauffeur gloussa.

-Je doute que quiconque veuille une photo de lui sous la douche, petit.

-Posez-vous là.

L'assistant montra quelque chose au-dessus de la barrière, faisant un signe vers une piste d'atterrissage proche.

Luke fixait toujours la statue.

* * *

Obi-Wan fut tiré de sa méditation par un coup porté par un chef grincheux à quatre bras. Les portes s'ouvrirent et un holovid portable entra, suivi de près par Dex.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de divertissement, protesta Obi-Wan. Je suis tout à fait confortable, Dex. Je t'assure.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, dit Dex, se penchant pour brancher l'appareil à une prise électrique. Il émit une ribambelle de craquements variés en se redressant. Ah ! Je ne suis plus aussi jeune qu'autrefois !

Une image en deux dimensions se forma sur le projecteur, et Dex inséra la carte de données.

-Je regardais la chaîne des infos, expliqua Dex, quand j'ai vu quelque chose.

-Vu quoi, Dex ? Demanda Obi-Wan en se levant

Dex pointa un doigt boudiné sur l'image.

-J'ai raté le début, désolé.

Obi Wan reconnu la façade du palais impérial. Un homme était en train d'être interviewé.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Le nouveau sénateur de Coruscant. Mais regarde derrière lui.

Obi-Wan se pencha plus près. L'image était floue et distordue, mais c'était incontestablement Luke.

-C'est lui ! Dit Obi-Wan. Mais comment as-tu...

-Écoute, lui suggéra Dex

 _-Et c'est votre fils que vous avez emmené avec vous ce soir ?_

 _-C'est un orphelin que j'ai récemment adopté,_ expliqua le sénateur. _Quand j'ai entendu parlé de cette attaque brutale et insensée aux Services Familiaux Impériaux, j'ai su que je devais aider d'une manière ou d'une autre._

-Amusant, commenta Obi-Wan. J'ai fouillé dans les archives des Services Familiaux et n'ai trouvé aucune entrée sur Luke.

-Voilà la partie amusante, dit Dex, désignant à nouveau l'écran. Regarde quand il finit son petit discours d'auto-congratulation., le reporter veut connaître le nom du garçon. Regarde sa tête.

Le sénateur paraissait complètement pris au dépourvu. Finalement, Luke tira sur sa manche et sortit l'homme de son mauvais pas.

-Luke ! Dit-il. Il s'appelle Luke.

-C'est à ce moment là que j'ai estimé qu'il valait mieux que je te le montre. Expliqua Dex.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête, se tournant pour prendre son sabre laser.

-Merci, Dex. J'y vais immédiatement.

-Vador y est aussi

-Quoi ?! Obi-Wan leva les yeux

-C'est le rassemblement de la Cour Royale

-Et zut !

-A ta place, j'attendais jusqu'à demain, dit Dex. Le sénateur va ramener l'enfant chez lui, aucun doute là-dessus.

-Sauf si Vador décide de « l'adopter » lui-même.

-Maintenant, voilà le truc , dit Dex, avec un sourire sauvage. Vador ne semble pas être du genre paternel.

-Si Vador découvre qui il est, il le tuera, Dex. Il le tuera à la première occasion. Et s'il ne le fait pas, l'Empereur s'en chargera.

Dex baissa la tête, tandis qu'Obi-Wan faisait les cent pas.

-Non, dit Obi-Wan. Je vois y aller ce soir. Toi, contactes Bail, explique-lui la situation et assure-toi qu'il nous fournisse un vaisseau.

-Et si tu échoues ? Demanda Dex

-Je n'échouerai pas.

* * *

Il n'était pas aisé de passer inaperçu quand on faisait deux mètres et qu'on portait un masque respiratoire. Pourtant, Vador aimait à penser qu'il y parvenait. Après tout, personne ne l'avait encore approché avec l'intention de lui parler. C'était peut-être davantage dû au fait qu'aucun des invités n'oserait envisager de sympathiser avec lui, mais Vador ne s'en formalisait pas. Tant qu'on le laissait seul.

La pièce était de forme ovale et conçue un peu comme un amphithéâtre, avec des escaliers menant à des balcons. Les invités circulaient librement au second niveau et constituaient l'essentiel de la Cour de l'Empereur. Il n'y avait bien évidemment aucune absence notable. Il y avait toujours des serviteurs de l'Empereur qui prenaient des risques dangereux et perdaient les faveurs de l'Empereur. L'Empereur prenait grand plaisir à les rayer de sa liste d'invités aux rassemblements comme ceux-ci.

Vador ne pouvait que les envier. L'Empereur savait à quel point il détestait ces soirées. Elles ne servaient qu'à lui rappeler à quel point il était éloigné d'eux. Il soupçonnait que l'unique raison de sa présence ici était due au déplaisir tenace de son Maître à propos de ce sénateur étranglé.

Mais il y avait des manières d'améliorer les choses. Vador s'était placé dans un coin isolé, dans l'ombre du troisième gradins, qui était le plus reculé qu'il pouvait occuper pour échapper à ce rassemblement en y étant toujours présent physiquement. Il n'était pas assez isolé, cependant. Un droïde approchait.

-Puis-je vous proposer un verre, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il poliment. Nous allons bientôt porter un toast.

Vador se demanda si quelqu'un le remarquerait s'il présentait l'extrémité de la lame de son sabre-laser à ce droïde. C'était tentant mais les invités en-dessous risquaient de ne pas apprécier que des débris fumants de droïde leur tombent dessus.

Le droïde fut sauvé par le bruit d'un tintement de verre. Tout en bas, au niveau le plus inférieur, un homme s'avança jusqu'au podium au centre de la scène ovale. Ainsi, c'était lui le nouveau sénateur que l'Empereur souhaitait lui faire rencontrer.

Vador le méprisa instantanément. Il ne pouvait pas supporter les politiciens en général, qui n'étaient qu'une bande de menteurs peu honorables, mais il apparut que celui-là était une exemple particulièrement révoltant. Au moins, le sénateur Denna s'était ouvertement présenté comme tyran intéressé. Lerrod avait mis moins d'une semaine pour convaincre la populace qu'il était un saint philanthrope.

-Je voudrais proposer un toast, annonça-t-il. A l'Empereur et à notre grand et valeureux Empire !

Les invités répétèrent ses paroles et prirent une longue gorgée.

Lerrod sourit, balayant la foule du regard.

-Nous somme réunis ce soir pour célébrer le futur de l'Empire.

Il fit une pause théâtrale.

-Mais avant tout, prenons le temps de nous remémorer le passé...

L'homme avait à peine énoncé deux phrases, et Vador était déjà lassé. Il se demanda si le discours serait long. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se faufiler à l'extérieur, faire un tour, et revenir avant que quiconque ne l'ai remarqué.

Une perturbation soudaine dans la Force attira son attention. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce, en cherchant l'origine. Cela lui avait paru... presque familier d'une certaine façon. Presque, mais pas tout à fait. Ce devait être un écho. Il était devenu excessivement sensible avec ce Jedi surgi de nulle part et Obi-Wan qui avait suivi. Il devrait vraiment...

Puis, Vador le vit. Des yeux bleus. Juste en face de lui, contemplant depuis la balustrade du balcon de l'autre coté de la pièce. Un enfant. Et pas qu'un simple enfant, un enfant sensible à la Force, rien que ça. Une chose rare par les temps qui courraient, très rare. Curieux, en effet...

Les invités se mirent soudainement à applaudir bruyamment et Vador reporta son attention en bas. Lerrod était toujours en train de babiller son discours sans fin.

Vador releva les yeux pour reprendre son examen du garçon, mais découvrit qu'il avait disparu.

Il considéra brièvement l'idée de partir à sa recherche, puis y renonça. C'était sûrement le fils de l'un des invités, un invité assez stupide pour réaliser que les enfants n'étaient pas invités à la soirée. Ou, plus probablement, qui pensait que _son_ enfant était une exception.

Cela ne manquait jamais de fasciner Vador, le nombre de parents qui croyait que la galaxie tournait autour de leur enfant. Si c'était ce que la parenté faisait à une personne, Vador était ravi de ne jamais avoir à souffrir de cet état particulier.

* * *

A la seconde où Luke était descendu du speeder, il s'était retrouvé submergé par des flashs, la foule, et plus que tout, les questions sans fin qu'on lui criait depuis toutes les directions. C 'était pire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, à l'abri des médias, Luke avait échappé à sa nounou et avait couru se cacher. Il s'en moquait si cela lui attirerait des ennuis après coup. Il préférait retourner aux SFI plutôt que rester là.

Se cacher n'était pas facile, cependant, avec des gardes à toutes les entrées et sorties. Il tenta sa chance quand l'un fut distrait par un adulte qui lui posait des questions et parvint à se faufiler sur un balcon, et baissa les yeux sur la fête.

Plusieurs fois, il vit l'assistant du sénateur déambuler à sa recherche et Luke rit intérieurement. Il ne le trouverait jamais ici.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui qu'il réalisa qu'il partageait cet étage avec quelqu'un. Sans le journal que Val lui avait montré, il n'aurait pas eu la moindre idée de qui c'était. Mais une photo avait suffi pour imprimer l'image à jamais dans l'esprit de Luke. Dark Vador.

Luke rampa jusqu'au balcon, prenant garde à rester baissé. Vador paraissait encore plus effrayant en vrai que sur la photo. Il était grand, plus grand même qu'LJ et les autres stormtroopers. Il y avait de drôles de lumières étincelantes et de boutons sur sa poitrine.

Puis, il releva son visage masqué et fixa droit dans la direction de Luke. Luke croisa son regard pendant une terrifiante seconde, puis, il fit demi-tour et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas besoin de rencontrer cet homme pour savoir qu'il détestait les enfants.

* * *

Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Anakin, alors qu'il se frayait une chemin à toute vitesse entre les axes de trafic de Coruscant.

 _Excusez-moi. J'oubliais. Vous n'aimez pas voler._

 _Je ne déteste pas voler, mais ce que tu fais là, c'est du suicide !_

Mais Anakin avait été déterminé. C'était toujours le cas quand quelqu'un qu'il aimait était en danger. Si seulement il était là, à présent. Il pourrait sûrement apprécier son aide.

 _C'est pas le problème, justement ?_

Obi-Wan secoua la tête, refoulant cette pensée. Il avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné cette connexion dans son esprit. C'était juste trop douloureux. De son apprenti compatissant et concerné, il ne restait rien en Vador. Penser à Vador en tant qu'Anakin revenait à insulter tout ce en quoi croyait Anakin.

Mais cela blessait quand même. Cela blessait de devoir lui cacher Luke de la sorte, même si Vador ne conservait rien de l'homme qui avait engendré le garçon. Il aurait aimé qu'il voie tout ce que Luke avait hérité de ses deux parents.

Obi-Wan continua à réfléchir à travers la circulation, alors qu'il approchait du Palais Impérial. Il regretta sa distraction, plus tard. C'était une erreur fatale.

Il ne la vit même pas venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une ombre noire, jaillissant du ciel, sabre laser initialisé. Obi-Wan fit volte face pour lui faire face, mais l'agresseur avait déjà l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Obi-Wan fut percuté à la poitrine par une puissante frappe de Force, qui l'éjecta hors du speeder.

Puis il chutait, toujours plus bas... à ce stade, Anakin n'aurait pas attendu pour le rattraper.

* * *

Il planait un sentiment pesant au manoir Lerrod le matin suivant. Aucun droïde ne vint apporter de petit déjeuner à Luke et finalement, poussé par la faim, il monta dans les niveaux supérieurs à la recherche de nourriture. Mais ce fut une erreur. Dans sa quête pour la cuisine, il finit par entrer dans le couloir où Chilee avait sa chambre.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Luke fit demi-tour, dans l'intention de courir, mais Chilee le surprit en paraissait presque agréable.

-Hey, attends.

Luke s'immobilisa, et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Chilee était habillé d'une sorte d'uniforme, avec un logo sur sa tunique.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il s'avança et Luke réalisa que c'était son uniforme scolaire. Il n'était pas allé à l'école depuis Tatooine. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais cela lui manquait.

-Luke.

-Et tu n'as pas de parents, pas vrai ?

Luke regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise.

-Tu peux me dire où est la cuisine ? Demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr, dit Chilee. C'est juste là.

Il désigna la droite.

Luke amorça un mouvement, mais Chilee tendit la jambe, le faisant trébucher. Puis, il sentit le pied de Chilee se poser contre son bras, le plaqua contre le sol.

-Papa a dit que tu t'étais caché à la fête, la nuit dernière, dit Chilee. Quel mauviette !

Luke se débattit pour libérer son bras, mais Chilee appuya plus fort.

-Chilee ?

Luke détourna ses yeux du sol pour voir le sénateur, surgissant de l'autre bout du couloir. Luke ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé de le voir. Mais au lieu de venir à son aide, il l'ignora.

-Fils, as-tu vu mon comlink ? Dit-il en s'approchant

-Regarde dans la salle à manger. Je l'ai emprunté pour appelé un copain.

-Merci, dit-il, donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son fils.

Il se tourna pour partir, et Chilee saisit l'opportunité pour donner un coup à Luke, pour faire bonne mesure. Puis, il s'enfuit, laissant Luke fulminer. Il se releva, époussetant le duvet qu'il avait attrapé au contact du tapis.

Le sénateur, en entendant son fils partir, revint vers l'endroit où se tenait Luke.

-Je t'avais dit de rester loin de lui, mon garçon. Dit-il agitant un doigt vers Luke.

-Luke ! Cria Luke, sur le point de perdre patience. Luke ! C'est mon nom !

Il s'attendait à voir le sénateur réagir avec colère, mais au lieu de cela, il claqua des doigts.

-Exact ! Je dois m'en rappeler ! Je me suis presque fait grillé la nuit dernière !

-Je n'irai pas à d'autres fêtes, dit Luke, croisant les bras.

Il serait certainement couvert ecchymoses d'ici le lendemain.

-Il n'y a pas de soirées aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je vais voir l'Empereur. Tu peux venir aussi, au cas où une autre opportunité avec les médias se présenterait. Celle d'hier soir aurait pu mieux se dérouler. Beaucoup mieux.

-L'Empereur ? Répéta Luke.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus surréalistes au fil des jours. Il n'y avait que quelques semaines de cela, ses amis et lui se moquaient de l'Empereur, et maintenant, il allait le rencontrer ?

-Tu attendras dehors. Expliqua le sénateur, coupant cours à la surprise de Luke.

-Vous pouvez me montrer où est la cuisine ? Demanda Luke. Je n'ai pas eu de petit déjeuner.

-Désolé, pas le temps, répondit-il, en s'éloignant. Nous partons dans cinq minutes. Pars devant et attends-moi sur la piste d'atterrissage.

Luke était à deux doigts de s'enfuir de la ville à la place. Mais au moins une parte de lui était curieuse de s'approcher l'Empereur. Ce serait au moins une bonne histoire à raconter à Crix et Val. LJ serait jaloux.

Tant que ce Dark Vador n'était pas les parages.

* * *

 _Aïe aïe aïe! Pauvre Obi Wan! Que va-t-il lui arriver? Puisse la Force être avec lui!_

 _Quant au sénateur, il est évident qu'il n'est pas fréquentable... pas plus que son fils, même si dans son cas, il a des circonstances atténuantes. Ce doit être difficile de grandir et trouver un équilibre avec un père pareil._

 _A bientôt pour la suite et bon week-end de trois jours !_

 _NH_


	10. Chapitre 10- Des principes en voie de di

Chapitre 10 – Des principes en voie de disparition

-La réception s'est bien passée, la nuit dernière, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? Demanda l'Empereur, respectant les conventions.

Vador fixa l'Empereur, se demandant si il y avait un sous-entendu à cette question. Il avait espéré, quand il avait été sommé, que l'Empereur ait des informations pour lui concernant Obi-Wan.

-Oui, mon Maître, répondit Vador, espérant masquer son impatience.

-Quel est vote opinion sur les sujets abordés par le Sénateur Lerrod pendant son discours ? Ses projets pour notre futur sont éminents.

Vador repensa à la veille au soir, essayant de mettre le doigt sur ce à quoi l'Empereur faisait allusion. Peut-être qu'il aurait du se montrer plus attentif.

L'Empereur poursuivit, épargnant à Vador d'élaborer une réponse.

-Peut-être que le futur immédiat est plus important pour vous.

L'Empereur se détourna, regardant la cité à travers la fenêtre.

-Mon Maître ? S'enquit Vador.

L'Empereur avait-il eu une vision ? Peut-être avait-il découvert l'emplacement d'Obi-Wan. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire ? Pourquoi tourner autour du pot ?

Ils furent interrompus par le sifflement des portes de la salle du trône qui s'ouvrirent. Vador se tourna et se retrouva à regarder le souriant Sénateur Lerrod. Sous un éclat de colère, il s'apprêta à le réprimander, quand l'Empereur parla.

-Bonjour Sénateur Lerrod ! Félicitation pour votre discours la nuit derrière. Bon nombre de mes employés ont salué l'éloquence et la théâtralité de votre message.

-Merci, mon Empereur, dit Lerrod, s'inclinant alors qu'il s'avançait pour les rejoindre. J'ai appris du meilleur, mon prédécesseur.

-Ah oui, le regretté Sénateur Denna, dit l'Empereur. Il n'accorda aucun regard à Vador, mais personne ne s'en formalisa.

Pendant que Lerrod continuait ses badinages sans intérêts avec l'Empereur, Vador bouillonnait d'impatience. Il fixait Lerrod, considérant toutes les manières dont il pourrait le tuer. Il fut tiré de ses pensées meurtrières quand il entendit son nom être mentionné.

-Peut-être que le Seigneur Vador pourrait vous faire visiter la _Royal Arrowhead_ , à présent ?

-Ce serait un honneur, si le Seigneur Vador n'est pas trop occupé, bien entendu ? Dit Lerrod, souriant à Vador

Une visite ? De la _Royal Arrowhead_ ? La _Royal Arrowhead_ était un des vaisseaux de luxe les plus récents de l'Empereur. Jusqu'à présent, seuls les serviteurs favoris de l'Empereur avaient été autorisés à bord. Certainement pas les politiciens. Pourquoi l'Empereur commercerait-il avec Lerrod ? Et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je suis absolument certain que le Seigneur Vador n'est pas occupé. En revanche, des affaires bien plus pressantes nécessitent mon attention.

-Bien sûr, votre Altesse, dit Lerrod, s'inclinant à nouveau.

Vador ne parvenait même pas à trouver les mots pour protester. N'avait-il donc pas été suffisamment puni, sans avoir à le forcer à jouer la nounou de l'irritant politicien ? L'Empereur avait commencé à s'éloigner en direction de la sortie, escorté de près par les gardes royaux. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas ouvert à l'argumentation, et Vador n'eut pas d'autres choix que de sortir. Lerrod trottinait derrière lui, tel un bantha derrière son maître.

Vador était énervé, si énervé qu'il faillit percuter un enfant, qui attendait à l'extérieur de la salle du trône. Il baissa les yeux, sur le point de pousser le garçon hors de son chemin, mais se retrouva à fixer deux yeux bleus. C'était le garçon de la soirée. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur, et il paraissait figé sur place.

Lerrod se précipita en avant, brisant le contact.

-Pousses-toi de là, gamin !

Lerrod, d'ordinaire si souriant, surprit Vador par la dureté de son ton. Il n'avait pas semblé être du genre à crier sur les enfants. Le garçon s'écarta précipitamment, clairement terrifié. Le sénateur se tourna vers Vador, un sourire de retour sur son visage, parfaite représentation de la bonté.

-Mes plus sincères excuses, Seigneur Vador.

-Votre fils ? S'enquit Vador, intrigué.

Ce serait un coup du destin cruel si un politicien hypocrite et lèche bottes comme Lerrod devait avoir un fils sensible à la Force. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au garçon, qui était à présent en train de le fixer depuis derrière une statue proche. Il était clairement sensible à la Force, c'était encore plus clair à présent qu'ils se trouvaient à une telle proximité. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre pour lui, malheureusement. Il était petit, maigre, et ses vêtements miteux n'arrangeaient rien.

Lerrod rit.

-Non, non. Mon fils est à l'école, en ce moment.

Vador attendit, s'attendant à de plus amples explications. Il était indubitablement curieux de savoir pourquoi un aristocrate comme Lerrod était accompagné d'un enfant si négligé.

-Alors, quelle est la direction du hangar ? Dit Lerrod, prenant soin de regarder autour de lui pour accentuer son propos. Je me perds toujours ici. C'est plutôt grand, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Vador faisait des allers-retours entre lui et le garçon, se demandant si il devait approfondir le sujet. Le sénateur ne désirait apparemment pas en discuter et Vador n'avait pas de raison valable pour demander des explications. Il pourrait toujours demander à un de ses espions d'enquêter plus tard. Moins il passerait de temps avec Lerrod, mieux il se porterait. Vador commença à marcher, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Lerrod devait trottiner pour tenir la distance.

Quand ils eurent atteint le hangar qui abritait les vaisseaux personnels de l'Empereur, Lerrod finit par se taire suffisamment longtemps pour que Vador puisse en placer une. Il avait babillé sur les derniers potins du sénat, malgré le manque d'intérêt évident de Vador.

-Le garçon vient-il avec nous ? Demanda Vador

-Le garçon, mon Seigneur ? Demanda Lerrod.

Vador agita sa main gantée derrière eux. Le garçon était en partie dissimulé derrière une citerne de carburant de vaisseaux spatiaux, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se donner cette peine. Sa présence était comme une alarme à incendie tonitruante pour Vador.

-Ah, excusez-moi un instant.

Lerrod s'éloigna vers l'emplacement du garçon et le tira plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Mais pas hors de portée de la Force. Vador renforça son audition...

-Je ne connais pas le chemin pour retourner à la poste d'atterrissage, gémit le garçon.

-Pour l'amour du ciel ! On aurait pu penser qu'après avoir déboursé vingt mille crédits, j'aurais pu avoir un enfant avec au moins la moitié d'un cerveau.

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir ici avec vous ! Protesta le garçon. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu attendre dans le speeder ?

-Dégage avant que le Seigneur Vador perde patience !

Lerrod poussa le garçon, qui courut rapidement vers les portes. Puis, le sénateur revint vers Vador, souriant de nouveau de manière agaçante.

-Je vous présente une nouvelle fois mes excuses, mon Seigneur. Les enfants ! Ils peuvent être prenants, rit Lerrod

Vador était tout sauf amusé. Il ne savait pas exactement ce à quoi le sénateur avait fait référence quand il avait fait allusion au paiement de payer vingt mille crédits, et pour le bien de Lerrod, il espérait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait.

-Quel est, exactement, votre lien avec le garçon ? Demanda Vador, pointant un doigt sur la poitrine de Lerrod.

-Ah, bégaya Lerrod, avisant le doigt. C'est... c'est une longue histoire. Peut-être devrais-je vous l'expliquer pendant notre voyage en orbite ?

Vador hocha la tête, une fois. Sans un mot, ils montèrent à bord du vaisseau et allèrent informer le pilote de leur destination.

* * *

Luke erra dans le palais, regardant autour de lui avec émerveillement. Il y avait d'immenses piliers, des plafonds hauts et de massives fenêtres étincelantes partout. Des statues de l'Empereur apparaissaient à intervalles réguliers, ainsi que toutes sortes de tentures et de sculptures aux murs.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et se cacha rapidement derrière une porte ouverte. De l'autre coté du hall, passait un homme en tenue rouge, tenant une pile de livres d'aspect ancien. Luke soupira de soulagement, puis reprit son errance le long du couloir. C'était idiot de se cacher, d'une certaine manière. Il venait juste de se retrouver face à masque avec le Seigneur Vador. Personne ne pouvait vraisemblablement être plus effrayant que lui.

Il n'empêche, il n'allait pas prendre de risques.

Alors qu'il atteignait un nouveau croisement, il était si occupé à rechercher un signe indiquant la sortie qu'il percuta un piédestal. Le vase en porcelaine à son sommet se balança d'avant en arrière, si bien que Luke dû se précipiter en avant pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il fallut une bonne minute pour qu'il cesse de bouger. Ce truc valait probablement un million de crédits et il avait presque faillit le cassé !

Luke regarda nerveusement autour de lui et découvrit tout un couloir d'œuvres d'art qui paraissaient valoir une fortune. Comment un garçon de Tatooine avait-il pu atterrit au milieu de toutes ces choses ?

Il n'était pas le seul à se le demander, car il fut bientôt rejoint par un Garde Royal en tenue rouge.

Le garde ne prononça pas un mot, il le toisa simplement de toute sa hauteur qui paraissait immense à Luke. Son casque était si lustré, que Luke pouvait presque voir son propre reflet. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la gauche, et il vit que le garde tenait une sorte d'arme en forme de lance. Elle semblait aiguisée.

-Heu... dit finalement Luke. J'essaie de trouver le chemin de l'aire d'atterrissage. Je suis venu avec le sénateur Lerrod, mais il est parti avec le Seigneur Vador et m'a dit de me débrouiller pour retrouver mon chemin. Maintenant, je suis perdu. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Le garde demeura silencieux.

-Peut-être que je devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, dit Luke, en reculant.

-Tu es le fils du sénateur Lerrod ?

L'étrange son des mots à travers le masque du garde fit sursauter Luke. C'était un peu comme avec LJ mais encore plus déformé.

-Non, dit Luke, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde ne cessait de le confondre avec Chilee. Je reste avec le sénateur pour quelques mois. Il a besoin de moi pour sa campagne électorale.

-Je vois, dit le garde, paraissant légèrement amusé, pour une raison qui échappait à Luke

-Je n'ai pas cherché à me perdre, dit Luke. C'est juste que... Je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant, et... je ne suis sur Coruscant que depuis peu de temps, et ma planète n'avait rien à voir avec...

Le garde leva un main au gant rouge.

-Viens avec moi, dit-il, donnant un petite tape sur l'épaule de Luke.

* * *

Vador ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir en entrant dans le compartiment des passagers. Il se tenait à coté de la porte, se ménageant une retraite rapide, au cas où la personnalité de Lerrod dépasserait son seuil de tolérance. En son absence, le sénateur avait soulagé le vaisseau d'une partie de ses réserves d'alcool et il s'était allongé sur une des couchettes.

Il prit conscience du retour de Vador et leva les yeux, souriant.

-Nous devrions amarrer dans quelques minutes, à présent ?

Vador ignora sa question.

-Le garçon.

Finalement, il cessa de sourire.

\- Ah oui. Tout a commencé quand j'ai vu ces images de l'attaque de Jedis... à la seule pensée de tous ces pauvres enfants sans parents pour prendre soin d'eux. Ça l'a brisé le cœur ! Alors je me suis dit « Regardez moi, avec toute ma fortune, le moins que je puisse faire serait de prendre une de ces pauvres âmes perdues chez moi et m'occuper d'elle. »

Il s'interrompit, pour prendre une autre gorgée de sa boisson, et Vador se demanda s'il attendait des applaudissements. Pas étonnant que l'Empereur ait choisi Lerrod pour faire ce discours l'autre soir. Il poursuivit son récit d'un ton sincère.

-Alors j'y suis allé pour me renseigner et ils m'ont dit « Monsieur, il y a ce pauvre garçon qui n'arrête pas de s'enfuir et de s'attirer des ennuis. Il va finir en prison pour délinquants juvéniles si on ne lui trouve pas un foyer rapidement. Tout le monde nous a laissé tombé jusqu'à présent. Alors que pouvais-je dire ? J'avais quelques réserves sur le fait d'abriter un jeune délinquant chez moi, et ma femme n'était pas ravie, c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Mais j'ai pensé, ne méritons pas tous une seconde chance ? Ne méritons pas tous un coup de pouce de temps à autres ? Alors j'ai accepté de le prendre.

L'esprit de Vador traitait ces informations. Ainsi, l'enfant venait des Services Familiaux... Cela pouvait-il être une coïncidence que ce même établissement ait été attaqué par des utilisateurs de la Force une semaine plus tôt ? Ils étaient après cet enfant sensible à la Force !

-Qui était les parents de l'enfant ? Demanda Vador

Lerrod haussa les épaules

-Je n'en sais rien, mon Seigneur.

Vador était prêt à parier que l'enfant avait été engendré par un Jedi. L'enfant semblait assez jeune pour être né après que la purge a commencé... peut-être que les Jedis restants, en exil, avaient décidé de se reproduire, pour restaurer leurs rangs diminués.

Vador marcha jusqu'au point panoramique, contemplant la planète entre contre-bas. Ils étaient là, quelque part. Projetant de former de nouveaux padawans pour détruire l'Empire.

Obi-Wan et cet autre Jedi étaient venus à Coruscant pour récupérer le garçon. Mais quelque chose avait du mal tourner dans leur plan, ou ils auraient déjà pris le garçon. Peut-être n'osaient-ils pas prendre le risque d'agir alors que le garçon était si près des Sith.

Pendant ce temps, Lerrod avait repris son babillage et Vador repris son écoute.

-Cela n'a pas été facile, de s'habituer à cette vie avec un nouveau membre dans la famille. Mais je sais que ça en aura valu la peine, au final.

-Je ne m'attacherais pas trop au garçon, si j'étais vous, dit Vador, plus en direction de la fenêtre que de Lerrod.

-Avez-vous une objection à sa présence, mon Seigneur ? Si tel est le cas, je le renverrai aux Services Familiaux immédiatement...

Vador ne prit même pas la peine d'expliquer. Le sénateur s'évanouirait probablement s'il lui annonçait que le garçon devait être tué. Les politiciens n'aimaient jamais se salir les mains.

Quand était une autre question. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les plans d'Obi-Wan, peut-être pourrait-il utiliser le garçon comme appât, pour attirer les Jedi restants.

-Il semblerait que nous soyons arrivés ! Dit Lerrod, d'un ton plaisant, alors que le bruit sourd de l'arrimage parcourait le vaisseau.

-Malheureusement, marmonna Vador.

De bien des façons. Il aurait du se trouver à Coruscant, finalisant son plan avec l'Empereur. Mais si il se présentait dans la salle du trône sans avoir fait visiter à Lerrod... c'était toujours mieux de préparer le terrain afin qu'il soit le plus favorable possible avant de proposer quelque chose. En particulier quand l'Empereur était concerné.

\- Dépêchez-vous, ordonna Vador, sortant du compartiment des passagers sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

-Vous semblez si normal, dit Luke, dévisageant le garde qui n'avait plus son casque à présent.

Après l'avoir accompagné à l'aire d'atterrissage la plus proche, puis avoir décollé dans un speeder noir, portant l'emblème Impérial. Son nouvel ami avait enlevé son casque pour piloter le speeder, révélant un homme barbu aux cheveux noirs d'une trentaine d'années.

-Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ? Demanda-t-il, jeta un coup d'œil à Luke.

-Non... Je veux dire, enfin, je ne l'entendais pas comme une insulte. Je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez ennuyeux.

-C'est pas grave, si c'est le cas, répondit-il. Mon fils pense que je suis ennuyeux. Il a à peu près ton âge.

-Vous avez un fils ? Dit Luke, surpris. C'est ce que je voulais dire. On ne pense pas que les gardes ont de la famille. Peut-être que je suis juste habitué aux stormtroopers. Ils n'ont même pas de noms.

-Oh, on a des noms. Toutefois, ils sont généralement tenus secrets. Sauf pour nos collègues gardes.

-Vous pouvez me le dire ? Demanda Luke, en souriant

-Je pourrais... mais je devrais te tuer.

Luke cessa de sourire et le fixa sous le choc.

-C'était juste une blague, dit-il souriant. Sephan Jarnet, capitaine du quatorzième escadron de la garde royale. Et tu es ?

-Luke Skywalker.

-Un nom peu commun.

Luke hocha la tête.

-C'est ma mère qui a choisi mon nom. Dit Luke. Ou du moins, c'est ce que ma tante et mon oncle m'ont dit.

-Tu n'as jamais connu tes parents ?

Luke secoua tristement la tête.

-C'est trop dommage.

Ils quittèrent le trafic, et Luke regarda le manoir du sénateur avec dégoût. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Mais il ne voulait pas particulièrement être dehors, non plus.

-Merci de m'avoir déposé, dit Luke, alors qu'il se posait.

-De rien. Peut-être que je te reverrai au palais.

-Pas question ! Dit Luke. Je n'y retournerai jamais ! Je suis presque rentré dans le Seigneur Vador, et j'ai failli casser un vase très cher ! Ce palais et moi, on ne fait pas bon ménage !

-J'en suis venu à l'aimer, dit le Capitaine Jarnet en souriant. Au revoir, Luke. Te rencontrer a été une expérience inhabituelle dans ma journée d'ordinaire si banale.

Luke descendit sur l'aire d'atterrissage, souriant aux paroles du garde. Il agita la main en un geste d'au revoir jusqu'à ce que le speeder ne soit plus en vue.

* * *

-Obi-Wan ?

Obi-Wan secoua la tête, ayant l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit plusieurs regards fixés sur lui.

-Il revient à lui.

-Il était temps

-Chuuut !

Une main se posa sur sa poitrine et il sentit des ondes régénératrices circuler à travers son corps, l'aidant à se connecter à la Force pour se renforcer. Il attendit jusqu'à être pleinement conscient puis s'assit soudainement.

Il n'y avait pas d'armes pointées sur lui. Seulement des visages concernés. Sauf un, qu'il reconnut comme étant le meurtrier des Lars.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il

Celui qui avait parlé en premier repoussa sa capuche.

-Isel ? Il sourit en reconnaissant le guérisseur Jedi de Saslum. Isel Arperh. J'ignorais que tu était toujours en vie.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous, Maitre Obi-Wan. Dit Isel, tendant le bras pour lui donner une petite tappe sur l'épaule.

Obi-Wan posa son regard sur les deux autres du groupe, sans les reconnaître. A en juger par leur âge, ils ne devaient pas avoir eu plus que huit ou neuf ans quand Palpatine avait pris le pouvoir. Leur présence dans la Force était faible, à peine plus forte que celle des non-Jedi. Peut-être que c'était grâce à cela qu'ils avaient réussi à survivre.

Obi-Wan regarda au-delà de ses compagnons et vit qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de caverne, creusée dans une roche d'un gris sombre métaphorique. Un ruisseau coulait à coté, jaillissant de la roche au sommet de la caverne et ruisselant à son extrémité inférieure. Il ne pouvait discerner aucune entrée ou sortie à cet endroit.

Devant lui, sa Némésis se tenait, remettant sa capuche. Sa tête grise était taillée en triangle aplati et ses yeux étaient larges et de couleurs différentes. Maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir à la lumière, il était vaguement reconnaissable pour Obi-Wan. Il lui semblait qu'il avait été fait chevalier peu avant Anakin.

En un geste de salutation insectoïde, il tendit ses six appendices abdominaux des replis de sa cape. Il s'avéra que celui qu'Obi-Wan avait sectionné sur Tatooine avait repoussé.

-Nous faisons enfin des présentations dignes de ce nom, Maître Kenobi. Dit-il, du même ton rauque et sifflant que celui qu'Obi-Wan avait entendu la nuit de l'assassinat des Lars. Je suis Murzil Tis, l'ancien padawan de Maître Lee Yanbur.

-J'ai combattu avec Maître Yanbur au cour de la Bataille de Konopal, dit Obi-Wan. Il avait

voué aux Jedis une foi inébranlable. Que ressentirait-il s'il savait que son ancien Padawan était devenu un monstre ?

-Reconnaissant d'avoir été un Maître assez bon pour avoir empêché son Padawan de devenir un traître, vint la réponse dans un ricanement.

-Arrêtez ça ! Dit Isel, se plaça entre eux. Tis, qui as-tu tué ?

-Un couple de fermiers innocents, alors qu'ils dormaient dans leur lit, répondit Obi-Wan

-C'était nécessaire pour récupérer le garçon, répliqua Tis. En plus, ils ont résisté. Je les aurais laissés dormir s'ils n'avaient pas commencé à hurler.

-Résister ? Répéta Obi-Wan. Comme c'est surprenant. Tu allais tuer leur neveu !

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer le garçon.

Obi-Wan roula des yeux, mais Isel prit la parole pour le défendre.

-On prévoyait d'entraîner le garçon, dit-elle se tournant vers Obi-Wan. On a besoin d'un Jedi, un Jedi fort, pour vaincre Palpatine et Vador. Beaucoup ont essayé mais tous ont échoué.

Obi Wan hocha la tête. Il avait eu des idées similaires lui-même.

-Qui de mieux placé que le fils d'Anakin, continua Isel. On sait tous qu'Anakin était l'un des Jedis les plus puissants que l'Ordre n'ait jamais connu. Il est peut-être blessé à présent, mais il est toujours puissant. Uniquement quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Luke sera capable de battre Vador au combat.

-Bon plan, admit Obi-Wan. Mais ça n'a jamais été à toi de l'entraîner. Owen et Beru étaient ses tuteurs légitimes. C'était leur choix et ils ont refusé. J'attendais que le garçon ait atteint l'âge de décidé lui-même. Les Jedis n'enlèvent pas les enfants à leurs tuteurs.

-Les Jedis sont presque tous morts et tu veux parler des règles ? Répliqua Tis

-Non, je veux parler de principes. Dit Obi-Wan. Quel est l'intérêt de restaurer les Jedis si nous violons toutes les vertus que nous défendions ?

Elle secoua la tête, se détournant.

-Je ne sais plus, désormais. Dit-elle. Cela fait une décennie que l'Empire est né, et nous n'avons fait aucun progrès. Si nous voulons réussir contre les Sith, peut-être devons nous devenir aussi impitoyables qu'eux.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête, ayant le sentiment qu'un nuage assombrissait son esprit. Si même un Jedi guérisseur pouvait être corrompu ainsi, peut-être ni avait-il plus d'espoir pour aucun d'entre eux.

-Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-il, se sentant soudain vieux

-Nous ne sommes pas sur Coruscant, dit Tis. Nous sommes dans un endroit secret. Tu es notre prisonnier.

-Bien sûr, répondit sèchement Obi-Wan.

-Tu seras libre de partir une fois que nous aurons le garçon. A moins que tu ne souhaites rester pour nous aider à l'entraîner, bien sûr. Mais étant donné ta précédente expérience avec les Skywalker, quelques années en ta présence et on pourrait avoir un autre Vador sur les bras.

-Ce serait toujours plus profitable que ce que vous en ferez. Dit Obi-Wan. Au moins, Vador ne prétend pas être un Jedi.

Dans un bruissement de tissu noir, Tis tira son sabre laser et avança d'un air menaçant vers Obi-Wan.

-Non, dit Isel, s'interposant à nouveau entre eux. Laisse lui une chance de changer d'avis.

Il y eut un moment plein de tension et la lame se rétracta.

-Très bien. Je ferai bientôt un autre essai pour récupérer le garçon. Si tout se passe bien, je le ramènerais avec moi, puis nous déciderons quoi faire de notre déplaisant visiteur.

Il plongea dans le ruisseau et ne refit pas surface. Comme Obi-Wan l'avait suspecté, l'entrée de cet endroit devait être de l'autre coté de l'eau.

-Tu n'es pas déplaisant, dit Isel, se rasseyant à coté d'Obi-Wan. Nous accueillons toujours les Jedis ici. Je crains que nous soyons les derniers d'entre eux, néanmoins.

-Si nous sommes les dernier, il est encore plus vital que nous nous accrochions à nos principes, dit Obi-Wan. Je ne peux pas l'autoriser à entraîner Luke. Il lui apprendrait à détester Vador et Palpatine autant que lui.

Isel secoua tristement la tête.

-Le Côté Obscur est fort, Obi-Wan. Les Jedis ne le sont pas.

Obi Wan s'allongea pour se reposer, craignant qu'Isel puisse avoir raison.

 _Il est vivant ! Obi Wan est vivant! Soulagé ? Voilà qui n'était pas une mort assez épique pour le grand Maître Jedi ! Et il a trouvé d'anciens collègues Jedis. Est-ce une bonne nouvelle en revanche ? Pas sûr._

 _En effet Libra-no-ninja9, il n'est pas bon d'être un héro, aussi bien dans une fanfiction que dans un roman ou un film. Cependant, son sort, et celui d'Obi Wan ne dépend pas de moi, mais de l'auteur de cette fic, Kittandchips, dont je ne suis que la traductrice_

 _A+ tout le monde !_

 _NH_


	11. Chapitre 11 - Ne pas s'attacher

Chapitre 11 - Il est plus sage de ne pas s'attacher

Luke était assis sur un seau retourné dans la pièces contenant les cages, fixant d'un regard vide la datapad sur ses genoux. Les « animaux » mangeaient bruyamment les restes de leur dîner. Il n'avait pas faim. Les choses avaient encore empiré depuis l'incident du palais. Le sénateur commençait clairement à regretter sa décision de l'avoir emmené ici, et il lui montrait de manières subtiles.

Luke n'avait été autorisé à quitter le niveau inférieur que pendant une heure la veille, au cours de l'après-midi, quand une équipe de techniciens était arrivée pour enregistrer quelque chose pour les informations sur HoloNet. Chilee avait assisté à toute la scène, le fixant d'un regard jaloux troublant. Après cela, il avait été ravi de se retirer dans sa chambre et d'avoir un peu de paix.

Ce soir-là, il essayait d'écrire une autre lettre à LJ, Crix et Val, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était difficile d'écrire en toute sincérité à propos de son expérience sans paraître trop misérable. Et il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Il ramassa son stylo et commença un nouveau paragraphe.

 _J'ai rencontré le Seigneur Vador il y a quelques jours. En vérité, je ne l'ai pas vraiment « rencontré », je me tenais au mauvais endroit et il m'est presque rentré dedans. Il est bien plus grand en vrai que ce qu'il n'y paraît sur les images. Heureusement qu'il ne m'a rien dit car je n'aurait pas su quoi lui répondre._

 _Hier, on a été filmé pour les informations d'HoloNet, ce qui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, fait partie de..._

Luke, fixa le plafond, se demandant comment s'épelait « campagne politique ». Finalement, il se résolu à opter une option plus facile.

 _du plan du sénateur pour obtenir plus de votes. J'aimerais pouvoir vous voir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me le permettrait. Le sénateur semble énervé contre moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi._

Luke entendit un bruit dans le couloir et posa prestement le datapad au sol. Ce n'était pas l'heure du repas, alors qui pouvait venir lui rendre visite ?

Il traversa rapidement la pièce et pressa son oreille contre la porte. Des bruits de pas... ils semblaient humains ! Il était sur le point de s'écarter quand la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment dans un souffle. Luke tomba en avant, sur le tapis.

Quand des mains brutales l'attrapèrent et le poussèrent contre le mur, Luke n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur inopportun. Chilee.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas les nourrir ! Hurla-t-il. Ce sont _mes_ animaux !

Luke se débattit contre la poigne de Chilee, mais c'était peine perdue. Chilee était plus vieux, plus costaud et plus imposant.

-Ce ne sont pas des animaux ! Cria Luke en réponse. Ce sont des gens !

Chilee déplaça sa main sur la gorge de Luke et le pressa plus fort contre le mur.

-Papa dit que tu l'as embarrassé devant le Seigneur Vador au palais

-Et alors ?! Cracha Luke, essayant de frapper Chilee aux chevilles. Cela ne lui fit pas mal cependant, comme il portait des bottes disposant d'un épais rembourrage.

-Et alors, tu sais ce que le Seigneur Vador fait aux gens ? Il les étrangle. Comme ça.

Chilee resserra sa prise, et Luke lutta pour respirer. Il fixa le regard de Chilee, n'y voyant qu'une sorte de plaisir sadique. Luke sentit la peur l'envahir. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, personne pour l'aider. Chilee était si énervé, si délirant...

Juste au moment où Luke pensait qu'il allait vraiment l'étrangler, Chilee le lâcha soudainement. Luke tomba étourdi sur le sol. Le rire de Chilee était ouaté, comme si il l'entendait à travers un comlink. Une figure floue a six mains se baissait pour l'attraper.

Sans réfléchir, Luke frappa et fit tituber Chilee en arrière. Cela lui donna le temps nécessaire pour se remettre de son manque d'oxygène. Encouragé par ce succès momentané, Luke sauta sur ses pieds, tenant ses poings prêts.

Loin d'abandonner, un Chilee enragé passa à l'attaque, les envoyant tous deux se fracasser contre le mur. Luke s'était déjà bagarré, dans la cour de récréation sur Tatooine, mais jamais contre un adversaire aussi en colère. Chilee lança férocement ses poings vers Luke, sans se soucier de si ils atteignaient leur cible ou s'écrasaient contre le mur. Il finit par percer les défenses de Luke et le frappa vicieusement au visage.

Luke sentit son nez commencer à saigner et quelque chose céda en lui. Il sentit une poussée d'énergie remplir l'air autour de lui et il frappa à nouveau Chilee, transformant toute cette énergie nouvellement trouvée en arme. Quand il parvint à retrouver ses esprits, il était toujours debout, mais son adversaire s'était effondré contre le mur à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Il avait été projeté à presque dix mètres.

Luke le regarda fixement, surpris. Avait-il fait cela ?

Chilee commença à remuer, et Luke ne resta pas dans les parages pour y réfléchir. Il jeta un dernier regard à son adversaire puis couru jusqu'à l'ascenseur aussi vite que son corps blessé le lui permettait.

* * *

La perturbation fut suffisante pour tirer Vador de sa transe méditative, dans sa chambre privée, au cœur de sa maison sur Coruscant. L'oscillation était forte, certes, mais aussi grossière, confuse. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être une fluctuation aléatoire, plutôt que la preuve d'une véritable activité Jedi. Ce n'était pas Obi-Wan, il en était certain. Obi-Wan n'utiliserait pas la Force ainsi.

Étrangement, il n'avait rien senti de son ancien maître depuis plus d'une semaine à présent. Il s'était terré et avait disparu comme s'il n'était jamais venu en premier lieu. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais _été_ ici, en premier lieu, et que son ancien apprenti était finalement en train de perdre l'esprit, après toutes ces années piégé derrière un masque. La version plus jeune de lui avait l'habitude de toujours se plaindre qu'Obi-Wan finirait pas le rendre fou. Peut-être que c'était enfin arrivé.

Un bruit dérangea Vado, et il remarqua qu'il avait laissé le terminal de l'ordinateur sur la chaîne des informations d'HoloNet. Une image en gros plan du Sénateur Lerrod prenait tout l'écran, faisant serrer d'agacement le poing de Vador. Même ici, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui.

Il s'apprêtait à changer de chaîne quand le garçon sensible à la Force apparut dans le champ. Il augmenta le volume, curieux.

\- _… et dans un autre registre, le Sénateur Lerrod a officiellement commencé sa campagne électorale ce matin par un discours public passionné concernant les fonds limités pour nos programmes d'assistance familiale. Son prédécesseur, le défunt Sénateur Denna, avait été critiqué pour avoir diminué les financements liés aux projets familiaux de soixante-dix pour cent._

-Et reversé ses fonds sur ses propres comptes bancaires, ajouta Vador. Encore une autre raison pour laquelle il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir tué, malgré le mécontentement de l'Empereur.

Un extrait du discours en question commença à être diffusé, et Lerrod remplit une nouvelle fois l'écran.

 _-Mon prédécesseur a négligé le département des Services Familiaux à tel point que sa sécurité a été compromise et qu'il a subit de violentes attaques de criminels déséquilibrés. Habitants de Coruscant, je vous sers en tant que sénateur depuis presque un mois, et j'ai déjà transféré vingt mille crédits au Services Familiaux dans le but d'optimiser leur sécurité. Cet argent provenait de mes fonds personnels. Pourquoi ? Parce que je crois en la famille... Je crois en_ votre _famille_. _Sans le travail acharné de cette merveilleuse organisation, bon nombre de nos enfants vivraient encore dans les rues._

La caméra changea légèrement d'angle. Montrant une nouvelle fois le garçon orphelin qui se tenait à coté du sénateur. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds et semblait dissimuler la moitié de son visage d'une main. Lerrod plaça une main sur son épaule.

 _-Ma famille a ouvert sa demeure et son cœur à beaucoup de ces malheureux enfants. Et je vous incite tous, habitants de Coruscant, à donner une seconde chance aux enfants défavorisés comme celui-ci._

Vador l'éteignit sous l'effet de la colère. Il n'avait pas vu une telle hypocrisie depuis le temps révolu de la République. Il savait que cela n'aurait pas du autant l'agacer. Il ne doutait pas de la complète approbation de l'Empereur. Son maître appréciait qu'on manipule le public afin de faire paraître l'incarnation humaine de l'Empire la plus sainte possible. Lerrod savait visiblement comme faire cela, certaines choses, comme un enfant orphelin, parvenaient à toucher la corde sensible de la populace. Et pourtant, cela l'énervait. C'était bas et déshonorant d'exploiter un enfant si jeune à des fins politiques. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'être exploité alors qu'on était qu'un enfant...

Vador se leva, tentant de repousser ces pensées. Il ne devrait pas repenser à cela. Il ne devrait même pas se souvenir de son enfance. Cette vie appartenait au passé. Il était une personne différente à présent. Une personne qui ne devrait pas se soucier qu'un enfant soit exploité, tant que cela servait les volontés de son maître. Une personne qui allait tué ledit enfant dès que Lerrod en aurait fini avec lui. Voilà quel homme il était.

Son holocomm commença à sonner, le prévenant d'un appel entrant. Une distraction bienvenue qui tombait à point nommé. Il projeta l'image bleue de l'un de ses agents de terrain.

-Seigneur Vador, vous avez demandé à être informé de toute activité suspicieuse à la demeure du Sénateur Lerrod.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Vador, saisissant le comlink.

-Le garçon a quitté le bâtiment. Il est passé devant les gardes en courant il y a dix minutes. L'un d'eux m'a dit qu'il semblait blessé.

-Blessé à quel point ?! S'enquit Vador

-Il a dit qu'il avait du sang sur le visage. Monsieur, je viens juste de recevoir un nouveau rapport de notre agent en charge de la surveillance extérieure. Il prétend qu'il a vu quelqu'un vêtu d'un capuchon noir se faufiler sur le coté du bâtiment.

-J'arrive, dit Vador, coupant la communication.

Il semblerait que les Jedi se soient décidé à passer à l'action.

* * *

Il y avait des stormtroopers et des gardes de sécurité à chaque tournant mais Luke était assez rapide et assez petit pour leur échapper. Il n'avait jamais été dans les rues de ce secteur riche de la Cité Impériale auparavant et malgré sa situation désespérée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de sa propreté, comparé aux sombres allées glauques qui entouraient le secteur où se situait les SFI.

Toutefois, l'abondance de lumière et le manque d'allées faisait qu'il était plus difficile de trouver une place où se cacher. Bientôt, il fut complètement perdu dans un réseau de couloirs sous les rues, qui grouillaient de gardes de sécurité. Si leurs armures les empêchaient de courir aussi vite que lui, il aurait été capturé depuis longtemps. Mais sa chance ne durerait pas indéfiniment et après un mauvais tournant, il fut cerné par quatre stormtroopers.

-Ne fais pas un geste, gamin, dit le plus proche, brandissant son blaster.

Luke regarda à droite et à gauche, apercevant plus de troopers de chaque coté. Il y en avait derrière lui aussi, lui bloquant l'accès à un autre couloir avec un panneau à son entrée indiquant un accès limité.

-Il est blessé, dit l'un d'eux

-Je le vois bien

-Peut-être qu'il a été attaqué.

-Qui t'a attaqué, gamin ?

Luke ne répondit pas. Il pouvait voir quelqu'un d'autre, approchant le groupe. Son champ de vision était bloqué par les stormtroopers mais c'était indéniablement ce corps trop mince, d'une démarche effrayante et cette épée laser d'un rouge carmin profond. Était-il en train d'halluciner ?

-Attention ! Cria le trooper en arrière

Ils se retournèrent tous, levant leurs armes vers la silhouette vêtue de noir. Il était réel : L'assassin de sa tante et de son oncle, se tenait à quelques mètres de lui !

Les stormtroopers tirèrent aléatoirement sur la silhouette, lançant des centaines de coups de laser dans sa direction comme si leurs blasters avaient une source d'énergie intarissable. La silhouette sombre les dévia tous sur les murs, et certains revinrent droit sur eux. Luke resta figé jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une douleur brûlante dans sa jambe. Il était touché !

Trop effrayé pour vérifier la gravité de sa blessure, Luke boita jusqu'à l'entrée à présent non gardée du couloir à accès restreint. Un rayon laser frappa le mur derrière lui, explosant en une pluie d'étincelles et Luke commença à courir aussi vite que sa jambe lancinante le lui permettait.

Il continua de regarder par dessus son épaule alors qu'il courait, s'attendant à moitié à voir le chasseur le suivre. C'était comme dans son cauchemar. Peu importe à quelle vitesse il courait, il pouvait le sentir se rapprocher. Alors que ses dernières réserves d'adrénalines s'épuisaient, Luke trébucha d'épuisement.

Il s'appuya au mur pour se soutenir et finit par déclencher un bouton sensible au toucher. Un petit compartiment s'ouvrit à coté de lui et il se faufila à l'intérieur. Quand les portes se refermèrent, il fut envelopper par une obscurité impénétrable, mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était d'attendre. Il ne pouvait plus courir et était trop blessé pour lutter.

Peut-être que c'était la fin.

* * *

Vador avait à peine quitté ses quartiers qu'il sentit la présence de l'utilisateur de la Force arriver à proximité. Moins d'une minute plus tard, son comlink sonna et il redouta qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard.

-Seigneur Vador !

C'était le capitaine de la garde du couloir. L'image en trois dimensions était petite mais Vador pouvait tout de même voir qu'il était nerveux.

-Il y a un intrus dans les couloirs sécurisés, monsieur ! Il a forcé le passage à la sortie Sud-Ouest et se dirige en direction du Nord.

-J'en suis conscient, dit Vador. Je suis entre la sortie Sud-Ouest et l'entrée du palais. Il va me croiser avant de l'atteindre.

-J'ai des équipes de renfort d'urgence qui se dirigent à tous les carrefours.

-Informez-moi si vous le voyez, dit Vador.

Il raccrocha, voulant concentrer son attention sur la recherche de la présence de l'intrus dans la Force. Si son ennemi était réellement un Jedi, il n'aurait aucun mal à passer les gardes.

Vador se plaqua contre le mur, sabre laser tenu verticalement devant ses yeux. Il vida son esprit, supprimant tout sentiment d'excitation et d'impatience. Il n'y avait plus que lui, la Force et... le Jedi !

Il se tourna, progressant rapidement vers la présence en déplacement constant. Alors qu'il dépassait un croisement dans le couloir, il perçu un mouvement flou du coin de l'œil. La Force guida ses réflexes et il changea de direction. Mais même alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit où il avait perçu le vacillement, il savait qu'il était trop tard. Quel qu'ait été ce Jedi, il avait fuit pour sa vie.

Vador avait la ferme intention de s'élancer derrière lui et de le pourchasser, jusqu'au bout de la galaxie si cela s'avérait nécessaire, mais un bruit le fit s'arrêter. Ça venait de derrière lui cette fois. Un son étouffé. Ça venait de l'intérieur du mur...

Il fit glisser sa main couvert d'un gant noir le long de la surface, cherchant le compartiment. Il du avoir touché un bouton quelque part car la porte du placard s'ouvrit à la volée, le poussant à se reculer et à plonger son sabre laser dans les ténèbres.

La lueur rouge illumina instantanément le visage d'un enfant, recroquevillé contre le mur noir et se protégeant le visage de ses bras. Il fallut un moment à Vador pour le reconnaître. C'était le garçon orphelin sensible à la Force.

Il parcourut le couloir du regard et tout se mit en place. Le Jedi pourchassait le garçon. A présent, il s'agissait de savoir s'il devait s'élancer après le Jedi ou rester là. Il était possible que le Jedi ait fuit dans une tentative de l'attirer loin du garçon.

Il se retourna vers l'enfant et trouva le garçon en train de le fixer avec étonnement, mêlé à une bonne dose de peur. Vador était tout aussi surpris de son apparence. Le visage du garçon était enflé et couvert ecchymoses. Du sang coulait de son nez et tombait sur sa chemise grise, qui était identique à celle dans laquelle Vador l'avait vu, une semaine plus tôt. Il semblait qu'il l'avait portée toute la semaine.

L'enfant avait été battu par quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Si le Jedi avait l'intention de le secourir, il ne lui aurait pas infligé de dommage. Peut-être que le garçon avait résisté à sa capture.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Vador. Sais-tu de qui tu te caches ?

La seule réaction du garçon fut d'essayer et de parvenir à se terrer derrière un droïde d'entretien. Il fixait l'extrémité de son sabre laser et tremblait de terreur. Vador considéra la lame puis le garçon et jugea qu'il aurait sûrement plus de succès s'il l'éteignait.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit Vador, rangeant son sabre laser dans son étui. Sors dans le couloir.

Il se recula de l'entrée pour laisser l'enfant sortir. Après quelques secondes qui ne laissèrent présager aucun mouvement, Vador lui jeta un nouveau regard mécontent. Son ordre, venait-il d'être défié ? Par un _enfant_ ?

-Dépêche toi ! Ordonna Vador

Le garçon ne fit que se recroqueviller à ces mots, semblable à un petit bantha.

Vador regarda aux alentours, espérant que quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui d'autre, saurait comment gérer cette situation. Les Seigneurs Sith et les enfants n'allaient pas ensembles.

Les couloirs demeurèrent déserts et silencieux.

Vador reportant son attention sur le garçon, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter. Le Jedi ne reviendrait pas ce soir à présent qu'il savait que le Seigneur Sith l' stormtrooper ramènerait le garçon chez le sénateur. Il devrait juste s'en aller.

Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Vador continua de fixer le garçon, se demandant pourquoi le regard de l'enfant paraissait familier. Peut-être avait-il tué les parents du garçon un jour.. Ou peut-être avaient-ils été une connaissance d'Anakin Skywalker ?

Quelle que soit la raison, il était idiot de rester planté là à s'y attarder. Son maître lui ordonnerait de s'en aller. En fait, son maître lui ordonnerait de mettre un terme à la misère du garçon et de s'en aller.

Mais l'Empereur n'était pas là. Ça ne tenait qu'à lui de décider que faire dans cette situation. Peut-être devrait-il écouter sa conscience et faire confiance à ses instincts.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tenta Vador, essayant de paraître moins menaçant. Maintenant, sors de là, _immédiatement_.

Il ajouta une bonne dose de suggestion mentale dans son dernier ordre, espérant que ça fonctionnerait.

A son étonnement, l'enfant n'y prêta aucune attention.

-Vous allez m... me ramener à la m... maison du sénateur, renifla-t-il

Vador détectait une réelle peur derrière ces mots. Surprenant. Il vint soudain à l'esprit de Vador que peut-être le garçon avait obtenu ces blessures du sénateur lui-même. Il était difficile d'imaginer Lerrod capable d'une telle brutalité, mais les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Cette pensée le rendit furieux.

Qu'y faire était une toute autre question.

Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, le garçon jaillit du placard et saisit sa chance. Vador s'élança pour lui bloquer le passage, mais cela s'avéra inutile. Dès que le garçon essaya de placer son poids sur sur ses jambes, il tomba à genoux et il se serait effondré si Vador ne l'avait pas retenu.

A présent qu'il pouvait voir le garçon à la lumière, ses blessures se révélèrent bien plus grave.

-Tu as besoin de soins médicaux, dit-il, ressentant une vague d'inquiétude qu'il ne parvenait à s'expliquer.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de s'interroger sur ses sentiments, il devait emmener l'enfant au centre médical. Il devait y avoir un centre médical privé dans l'immeuble adjacent au sénat, mais c'était loin à pied, et l'enfant paraissait à peine tenir debout. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'on le voit en train de porter un enfant.

-Penses-tu pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'aire d'atterrissage la plus proche ? Demanda Vador. Nous pourrons y prendre un speeder jusqu'au centre médical le plus proche.

Le garçon se frotta la tête quelques instants puis hocha la tête.

-Bien.

Vador le lâcha et le garçon commença à avancer en boitant, évitant de placer son poids sur sa jambe droite.

* * *

Obi-Wan était dans une profonde méditation quand il sentit Tis revenir. Il rechercha mentalement le moindre signe de Luke, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Obi-Wan ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu.

-Que s'est-il passé, Tis ? Demanda Isel, alors que la tête triangulaire perçait la surface de l'eau.

Il se secoua et avança, lançant un regard colérique à Obi-Wan.

-Je l'avais presque. Puis Vador s'est pointé. Tu es satisfait, Kenobi ? Luke a maintenant été capturé par Vador, grâce à tous tes efforts pour me gêner.

-Qu'a-t-il fait de lui ? S'enquit Obi-Wan, craignant le pire.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a senti ma présence et je me suis enfui. Grâce à toi, l'enfant est probablement mort maintenant.

Obi-Wan se connecta à la Force, cherchant une confirmation. C'était difficile, cependant. La Force était une pelote de nombreux fils très différents, tous entremêlés. L'un d'entre eux appartenait à Luke, mais lequel ?

-Je ne perçois pas sa mort, dit finalement Obi-Wan.

Isel sourit.

-Alors nous avons une autre chance !

-Pas si Vador continue de s'intéresser au garçon. Dit Tis. Je ne peux pas combattre Vador tout seul.

-Et si Obi-Wan était là pour t'assister ? Suggéra Isel. L'un d'entre vous pourrait distraire Vador pendant que l'autre trouve Luke.

-Excellente idée, dit Tis. Mais il y a un problème.

Il pointa un appendice griffu en direction d'Obi-Wan.

-Il est trop imbu de sa personne pour nous aider.

-Obi-Wan, dit Isel, s'approchant et s'agenouillant à coté de lui. Tu ne peux certainement pas croire que Luke est mieux là où il est. Si vous joignez vos efforts, nous pourrons récupérer Luke.

Obi-Wan détourna le regard, considérant cette idée. Travailler avec le meurtrier des Lars allait à l'encontre de tous ses instincts. Mais Isel avait raison. Luke courait un grave danger. L'éloigner du Sith était la priorité numéro un. Après ça, il pourrait envisager de l'éloigner de Tis.

-Très bien, dit-il. Je coopérerai avec votre plan.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit Tis, se détournant. Il me doublera à la première occasion.

-Alors, tu seras celui qui récupéreras Luke, intervint Isel, pendant qu'Obi Wan distrait Vador. Ça vous convient ?

Tis approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Quand passons-nous à l'action ? Demanda Obi-Wan

-Quand je le déciderai, dit Tis. Les missions de reconnaissance sont ma spécialité. Demain, je retournerai à Coruscant et découvrirai ce que Vador a fait du garçon. Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que ton ancien apprenti ait eu assez de scrupules pour épargner la chair de sa chair, Obi-Wan.

* * *

-C'est vrai que vous commandez la flotte de vaisseaux de tout l'Empire ?

Vador jeta un coup d'œil à son passager, se demandant d'où venait cette question. Après qu'ils soient entrés dans le speeder des affaires impériales, Vador avait trouvé un pack de glace dans un kit de premier secours et l'avait donné au garçon pour qu'il le presse contre sa tête. Cela semblait davantage avoir contribué à le rendre plus effronté, qu'à lui apporter un réel effet curatif.

-Je me moque de tes questions sans intérêt, dit Vador, ôtant sa main des commandes de pilotage pour la pointé sur le garçon.

Toutefois, celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, étant bien trop occupé à écarquiller les yeux alors que Vador évitait un speeder qui venait en sens inverse d'une seule main sans même regarder le trafic.

-Désolé, monsieur, marmonna-t-il d'une manière attachante qui en devenait agaçante.

Vador avisa le bâtiment en contrebas et soupira de soulagement. Le speeder plongea vers le sol, prenant rapidement de la vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il redresse à la dernière minute et ne se pose doucement.

-Les gens me disent que je suis trop curieux, bredouilla le garçon, se frottant la tête. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Est-ce qu'ils te disent également que tu parles trop ? S'enquit Vador

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête mais Vador soupçonna qu'il n'était pas complètement sincère. A moins que ce ne soit sa présence qui pousse le garçon à babiller ainsi. Il en doutait beaucoup. Le garçon compris le sous-entendu, néanmoins, et se mura dans le silence alors qu'il descendait du speeder. Il resta dans cet état alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment, et Vador en était reconnaissant.

Il étudia le plan de l'immeuble sur le mur opposé à l'entrée et le parcourut du doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il localise le centre médical.

-Remets-toi en mouvement, dit Vador, avisant la démarche claudicante du garçon. Les ascenseurs sont tout près.

Il hocha la tête mais il atteignait clairement les limites de son endurance. Mais il était combatif, c'était explicite pour Vador. Le garçon avait refusé de se reposer pendant le trajet en speeder et s'était traîné jusqu'à l'aire des ascenseurs sans se plaindre. Il avait un esprit fort qui allait de paire avec sa forte réceptivité à la Force.

C'était presque dommage qu'il ait à le tuer au final. Il aurait fait un bon apprenti. Peut-être que l'Empereur pourrait être convaincu de prendre d'autres arrangements concernant le garçon. Il pourrait le garder à disposition jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'age adulte puis l'entraîner pour en faire un agent de terrain.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard, se rendant compte qu'il était examiné. Vador se concentra rapidement sur les boutons de l'ascenseur. Leur destination était l'étage quatre-vingt-un. Il espérait que le sénateur serait déjà en train de les attendre. Il avait ordonné à un garde de contacter Lerrod pendant que le garçon était distrait par le speeder.

Étant donné l'état du garçon, il avait été grandement tenté de contacter les médias. Le public devait voir par-delà l'image du sénateur « qui se souciait des orphelins ». Mais utiliser le garçon comme instrument pour satisfaire son aversion pour Lerrod allait contre ses principes. La dernière chose dont le garçon avait besoin dans cet état était d'être la proie des journalistes.

Le complexe médical se révéla être incroyablement bondé pour une heure aussi avancée dans la nuit. Quelqu'un devait avoir intoxiqué la nourriture au meeting d'un sénateur. Le garçon et lui reçurent de nombreux regards des patients assis dans la salle d'attente alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'accueil principal.

-La garçon a besoin de soins médicaux sans attendre. Dit Vador au droïde de protocole argenté derrière le bureau.

-Oui, monsieur, dit le droïde.

Il parcourut Luke de ses photo-récepteurs et se frotta la tête pendant un instant.

-Je suis navré, monsieur, dit-il finalement. Ce garçon n'apparaît pas dans notre liste de patients.

Le droïde se procura un formulaire plus vite qu'un conducteur de course de modules.

-Veuillez remplir ceci.

Vador avisa prudemment le formulaire. Nom, date de naissance, lieu de naissance, nom du parent paternel, nom du parent maternel... comme s'il en avait la moindre idée.

-Je ne remplirai pas ce formulaire ! Protesta Vador avec colère. J'ai dit que le garçon avait besoin de soins médicaux _sans attendre_.

Ledit garçon le regardait avec une expression apeurée, mais Vador s'en moquait. Il ne s'en irait pas avant que le garçon soit entre les mains de médecins professionnels qualifiés. S'il laissait le garçon à ce droïde secrétaire, il serait probablement mort avant que les engrenages de la bureaucratie aient fini de tourner.

-Nous ne pouvons pas traiter un patient sans ces informations. Dit le droïde, inconscient de sa colère. Puis-je vous suggérer d'essayer l'hôpital public à cinq pâtées de maison au Nord-est ?

Vador était furieux. Pour la seconde fois en un mois, il était tenté de disséquer un droide avec son sabre laser.

Soudain, un docteur humain arriva à la hâte, sauvant le droïde d'une mort prématurée.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, dit-il. Veuillez excuser L-160 ici présent. Il est surmené.

-Ce garçon a besoin de soin médicaux. Dit Vador, désignant d'un geste le garçon qui palissait de minute en minute.

-Oui, monsieur. Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi...

Le docteur les conduisit tous deux hors de la salle d'attente, dans un cabinet de consultation privé. Vador enregistra le nom sur la porte alors qu'ils entraient, Docteur Lessen. Un médecin humain parmi le personnel était un signe indéniable que le complexe médical traitait la population fortunée de Coruscant. Les droïdes médicaux dans la pièce étaient rutilants avec des finitions dorées et étaient sans le moindre doute les tout derniers modèles.

L'un d'entre eux s'activa de lui-même et roula pour assister le docteur qui aidait le garçon à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Alors, jeune homme, dit le docteur. Où ça fait mal ?

Le garçon ne parvint pas à sourire à la pauvre tentative d'humour du docteur, et Vador ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Le docteur essayait de l'aider à se calmer mais cela semblait avoir l'effet inverse. Le garçon fixait le droïde médical, semblant effrayé.

-C'est mon assistant, expliqua le docteur, donnant une petite tape au droïde. Il va m'aider à évaluer tes blessures. Si tu lui dis ton nom, il te dira le sien.

Vador écouta avec curiosité, mais le garçon ne répondit pas. Il fixait le sol, paraissant misérable.

-On est du genre timide, hein ? C'est pas grave. Peut-être que ton ami pourra me renseigner.

Vador s'irrita d'être désigné de cette façon, mais il supposa que c'était ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre quand on avait affaire à des enfants. En particulier, des enfants difficiles comme celui-là, qui passait du babillage incessant à la timidité en l'espace d'une minute.

-Cet enfant est à la charge du sénateur Lerrod, expliqua Vador. Il est censé me rencontrer ici pour parler de la situation. Si vous requérez des informations, je vous suggère de lui demander.

-Son fils ? S'enquit le docteur

-Non, c'est un orphelin que le sénateur s'est procuré pour l'aider dans sa campagne politique. Je l'ai trouvé dans un corridor à l'accès restreint dans cet état.

Le docteur parcourut le garçon d'un coup d'œil, semblant soucieux. Vador suivit son regard et vit que le droïde avait remonté les vêtements du garçon, révélant ce qui semblait être une vilaine éraflure de blaster sur sa jambe.

On avait tiré sur le garçon ?

Les interrogations de Vador cessèrent quand il entendit des voix à l'extérieur, et sa perception de la Force reconnut le sénateur. Ainsi, il décidait enfin de se montrer. Abruptement, il fit demi-tour, laissant le docteur seul pour travailler.

Lerrod était venu avec deux conseillers et un garde de sécurité. Ils reculèrent vivement en arrière quand Vador apparut.

-Ah, Seigneur Vador, dit Lerrod, s'inclina. J'ai reçu un message selon lequel...

Vador lui serra fermement la gorge, lui coupant la parole. Il était très tenté de serrer plus fort, mais il savait qu'il devait se refréner.

-Votre prédécesseur était le plus pitoyable ersatz de politicien que je n'ai jamais rencontré, commença-t-il, attirant Lerrod plus près. Mais même lui n'était pas un sadique maltraitant les enfants !

-Sire, je vous jure, je n'ai jamais touché le garçon !

Il disait la vérité. Avec réluctance, Vador relâcha la poigne qu'il exerçait grâce à la Force.

-Alors qui l'a fait ?

-Il s'est enfui ! Il s'est battu dans la rue, je suppose. Ça n'arrivera plus... je le surveillerai mieux.

-J'y veillerai, dit Vador, d'un air menaçant.

Le sénateur déglutit.

-Je vais rentrer et voir comment se porte le garçon, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, sire.

Vador fit un pas sur le coté et garda le regard fixe après que le sénateur soit rentré dans le cabinet. Son office ici était terminé. Il était peu probable que Lerrod laisse à nouveau quoi que soit arrivé au garçon. C'était peut-être un politicien fourbe mais il avait appris des erreurs de son prédécesseur.

Mais cela ne semblait toujours pas correct de simplement laisser le garçon au soin de Lerrod. Pourtant, c'était la chose la plus logique à faire. Le sénateur était son tuteur après tout, malgré les circonstances légèrement louches grâce auxquelles il avait obtenu ce droit. Si le garçon devait toujours servir d'appât à Jedi, la maison du sénateur était le meilleur endroit pour lui. C'était assez éloigné du palais pour laisser les Jedi penser qu'ils avaient une chance.

De plus, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ramener le garçon chez lui ? L'idée d'avoir un enfant dans sa demeure était impensable.

Finalement, Vador se tourna vers la sortie.

 _Enfin, avec un peu de retard, je peux poster ce chapitre, pour célébrer la fin des partiels et le début des vacances. Youpi !_

 _Réponse à Libra-no-ninja9 : Oui, moi aussi j'avais relevé cette incohérence, mais l'ancien ordre a montré ses limites et il est vrai que c'est quand même mieux de laisser les enfants choisir. C'est leur vie après tout, surtout qu'il est très difficile de quitter l'ordre après l'avoir intégré._

 _A bientôt tout le monde !_

 _NH_


	12. Chapitre 12 - Un plan final

Chapitre 12 – Un plan final

Selon toute logique, Vador aurait du rapporter ses découvertes à l'Empereur depuis des jours. La nuit où il avait conduit l'enfant au centre médical n'avait laissé aucun doute quant au fait que les Jedi étaient après le garçon. Il s'était promis qu'il le dirait à l'Empereur une fois qu'il serait sûr. Pourtant, maintenant, il était sûr et il ne lui avait pas dit.

Son maître le savait probablement déjà de toute façon. Peu de chose échappait à l'attention de l'Empereur. Il y avait peu d'intérêt à aborder ce sujet.

Aussi, quand il rencontra l'Empereur ce matin-là, il évita le sujet des Jedi et du garçon. Ils discutèrent des problèmes habituels de mouvements de troupes et de promotions, jusqu'à ce que Vador ne trouve un moment opportun pour prendre congé.

Cependant, l'Empereur avait d'autres idées en tête.

-Il y a une dernière chose dont je veux discuter avec vous, Seigneur Vador, dit-il, se reculant dans son trône.

Vador attendit, devinant déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

-Un rapport m'est parvenu, selon lequel vous auriez emmené un enfant blessé à un centre médical pus tôt dans la semaine.

-Oui, mon maître, dit Vador

-Est-ce une manière habituelle d'occuper votre temps, Seigneur Vador ?

Vadir jeta un coup d'œil aux sombres recoins de la salle du trône, se demandant comment il allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Non, mon maître, dit-il.

-Peut-être y a-t-il plus de choses à dire à propos de ce garçon que ce qui est signalé dans ce rapport, suggéra l'Empereur.

Vador poussa un soupir las. C'était vraiment un jeu auquel l'Empereur aimait jouer. Il ne savait que trop bien qui était le garçon. Il en savait probablement beaucoup plus que Vador, mais il aimait feindre l'ignorance parfois. Juste pour essayer et parvenir à baisser la garde de Vador.

-C'est un garçon orphelin à la charge du sénateur Lerrod, expliqua Vador. Il est également sensible à la Force.

-Vraiment. Et vous n'avez pas estimé opportun de le mentionner plus tôt ?

-Il ne représente pas de danger pour nous, maître, dit Vador, légèrement plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Il contrôla ses sensées, sentant que l'Empereur n'était pas satisfait de cela.

-Il n'est pas entraîné. Rien chez lui ne laisse suggérer qu'il ait en lien avec des Jedi.

-Mais est-il fort dans a Force ?

-Je le crois.

-Alors, il doit être détruit. Immédiatement. Vous ne voyez rien de suspicieux à ce qu'un enfant fasse surface au même moment qu'un Jedi qu'on pensait mort depuis longtemps ?

-Il pourrait nous être utile, mon maître.

Les mots avait quitté la bouche de Vador avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait, en utilisant son corps. Depuis quand était-il devenu l'avocat de ce garçon ?

-Comment cela ?

-Si nous le gardons en vie, il pourrait attirer les Jedi restants, expliqua Vador. Je serais prêt à les recevoir.

-Votre plan comporte de grands risques, Seigneur Vador. Si les Jedi devaient réussir à prendre le garçon, les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

-Je n'échouerai pas, maître.

-Vous feriez mieux.

* * *

Luke était très malheureux. Le sénateur avait fait installé des serrures sur les portes après l'incident du centre médical, et maintenant, il était confiné dans sa chambre, sauf quand le sénateur requérait sa présence pour quelque chose. Il ne pouvait même pas parler à ses amis dans les cages de la pièce à coté.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, fixant les taches du plafond. Si on les regardait suffisamment longtemps, elles commençaient à ressembler à des choses. Celle dans le coin ressemblait presque à un ronto. Luke soupira, sa tante et son oncle lui manquaient désespérément. Il regrettait toutes les fois où il s'était plaint de s'ennuyer sur Tatooine. S'il avait su.

Ramassant un stylo, Luke s'attela à terminer sa dernière lettre à LJ, Crix et Val.

 _Après qu'on m'a tiré dessus, le Seigneur Vador m'a emmené au centre médical. Ouais, vous avez bien lu, le Seigneur Vador. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Il était effrayant au début, mais il n'est pas si mauvais une fois qu'on lui a donné sa chance. Il peut piloter un speeder comme personne._

Luke y repensa, se remémorant. Ça n'allait pas, d'une certaine manière, qu'il ait été porté à l'attention de cet homme, en premier lieu, sans parler qu'il lui ait véritablement parlé. Dark Vador était si important ! À des années lumières de ce que Luke avait connu sur Tatooine. Vador était probablement allé dans tous les systèmes solaires de la galaxie, voyageant dans de gigantesques vaisseaux qui devaient faire passer des lunes entières pour des naines en comparaison et il ne savait pas tout.

 _Après que le Seigneur Vador est parti, le sénateur a fait comme si il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi. Puis, quand on a été seul, il a commencé à râlé avec colère sur le nombre de voix qu'il allait perdre. J'ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a dit de me taire. Ensuite, on s'est disputé, et je lui ai dit que je voulais retourner aux Services Familiaux. Vous riez probablement en ce moment, les gars, en pensant à quel point je voulais partir quand j'y étais. Des deux, c'est légèrement moins pire._

Luke tapota son stylo contre sa tête, se souvenant.

 _Quand on est rentré à la maison, Chilee a dit à son père qu'il ne m'avait jamais touché, et que j'avais du me faire mal dans une bagarre dans la rue. Le sénateur l'a cru et m'a dit d'arrêter de mentir quand j'ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Est-ce que les pères croient toujours ce que disent leurs fils ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il a ensuite dit qu'il allait mettre des serrures sur toutes les portes et que je n'étais pas autorisé à quitter ma chambre. Alors, j'y suis._

 _Je m'ennuie tellement. Au moins, ma jambe ne me fait plus aussi mal. Le droïde médical a fait du très bon travail pour la soigner. J'ai hâte de vous montrer ma cicatrice._

Un bruit à la porte fit échapper la datapad aux mains de Luke. Il vit la trappe à nourriture s'ouvrir, mais aucun plateau repas n'y fut placé. Luke leva les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait.

C'était Chilee. Et il souriait largement. C'était une copie tordue, déformée du sourire de son père.

-Hey Puke*! Tu t'amuses bien ?

Luke ne répondit pas.

-Je suppose que tu as faim.

Chilee ouvrit la trappe. Il tenait un steak de bantha fumant, l'un des plats préféré de Luke. Sa bouche saliva.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le donner, poursuivit Chilee. Après tout, tu ne t'es pas bien comporté dernièrement.

Luke sentit sa colère revenir. Il essaya rapidement de la refouler, effrayé au souvenir du dérapage de la semaine dernière.

-En fait, peut-être que je devrais le manger moi-même.

Chilee tira une chaise et s'assit, le plateau sur les genoux.

Luke retourna sur son lit. Il tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à l'odeur du steak. Il ramassa son T-16 miniature et le fit voler d'avant en arrière.

Comme Chilee ne pouvait plus voir le visage de Luke, il se lassa de sa torture. Il cracha sur les restes du steak et le poussa à travers la trappe.

-Tu sais, tu as de la chance d'être enfermé ici, dit Chilee. Parce que quand tu sortiras, je finirai ce que j'ai commencé.

-J'ai hâte, répondit Luke, ignorant sa peur.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Obi-Wan se tourna en entendant des bruits de pas. C'était l'un des jeunes Padawans. Un garçon Leithien, dont il avait depuis lors appris le nom, Keth.

-J'inspecte les alentours pour voir s'il y a une autre sortie, dit Obi-Wan. Autre que la sortie du ruisseau, qui a un verrou de sécurité.

-Il n'y en a pas, dit Keth. J'ai déjà regardé.

Obi-Wan considéra les mots, avant qu'une idée dérangeante ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

-Tu es prisonnier ici, toi aussi ?

Keth hocha la tête.

-J'aimerais retourner dans mon clan. Ça me manque de ne plus être parmi mes frères et sœurs.

-Tu n'as pas été élevé au temple ? Demanda Obi-Wan, surpris.

-D'après Maîtres Tis et Arperh, aucun Padawan du temple n'a survécu. Quand j'ai éclos, certains leaders de notre clan ont contacté les Jedi pour qu'on teste ma sensitivité à la Force. J'étais sous le niveau minimum.

-Quand Maître Tris t'as-t-il emmené ici ?

-C'est Maitre Arperh qui m'a trouvé, monsieur. Expliqua Keth. Elle apportait son aide au cours d'une épidémie qui avait frappé mon clan... l'assistance médicale était devenue rare, à cause de la guerre des clones, mais elle avait obtenu une permission spéciale du conseil des Jedis pour nous aider. On est devenu ami. Après que l'Empire est apparu, elle est retournée sur mon monde natal et s'est cachée parmi mon clan. J'ai appris d'elle beaucoup de compétences médicales qui ont été d'une grande aide pour ma famille.

-Maître Tis ne t'a jamais entraîné ? Demanda Obi-Wan

Keth secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Il est venu sur Leitha et nous a trouvé, Maître Isel et moi. On voyage avec lui depuis deux ans à présent, mais il ne m'a jamais entraîné. Je sens que je serais plus utile sur mon monde natal. Il prétend que l'Empire me traquerait là-bas, mais je veux prendre le risque.

Il y eut une soudaine éclaboussure d'eau derrière eux, et Obi-Wan sauta dans le ruisseau. Tis était revenu de sa dernière mission de reconnaissance. Keth retourna prestement dans ses quartiers privés, ne désirant clairement pas être surpris à parler à Obi-Wan.

-Des nouvelles ? Demanda Obi-Wan et Tris se sécha.

-Le garçon est toujours en vie, dit Tris. Selon les tabloïds, ton ancien padawan l'a même emmené au centre médical.

-Au centre médical ? Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Tis fit s'entrechoquer ses griffes plusieurs fois, en ce que Obi-Wan supposa être un haussement d'épaules.

-Je crois qu'un stormtrooper lui a tiré dessus pendant que j'essayais de l'atteindre.

-Et tu n'as jamais jugé opportun de le mentionner ? Où est-il à présent ? Est-il toujours au centre médical ?

-Ce n'était qu'une éraflure. A présent, il est de nouveau chez le sénateur, et Vador semble indifférent. Tout ce dont on a besoin, maintenant, c'est d'une bonne opportunité pour y aller et le récupérer.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

* * *

Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident de l'hôpital, lorsque Luke eut enfin une chance de retourner dans le monde extérieur. Il s'avéra que ce jour coïncidait avec un autre événement spécial pour Luke. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il avait douze ans en années standards.

Il envisagea de le mentionner aux droïdes qui venaient lui apporter ses repas, dans l'espoir qu'ils lui donnent une part de gâteau ou une bougie. Mais il doutait qu'ils comprennent le concept d'anniversaire. C'étaient des pièces sans esprit, sans personnalité discernable. Même quand ils lui avaient transmis le message qu'il devait se préparer pour sortir, leur ton n'avait pas changé.

Le sénateur était invité à un concert au palais et, comme d'habitude, les médias s'alignaient à l'extérieur pour obtenir une déclaration de sa part. Luke trouvait tout ce processus ennuyeux à mourir mais on ne lui avait pas donné d'autre choix que d'être exhibé devant leurs flashs et leurs lentilles.

Une fois à l'intérieur du palais, Luke reçut l'instruction d'attendre à l'extérieur de la salle de concert. Le couloir qui l'entourait était circulaire et orné de velours rouge épais. Des torches artificielles reposaient dans des supports, créant l'illusion d'une lumière vacillante sur les murs.

Luke se trouva une alcôve et s'assit en tailleur pour attendre. Les autres invités déambulaient sans même le remarquer. Pas que cela ne le dérangea, c'était toujours mieux que d'être montré du doigt et fixé.

Il venait juste de commencer une autre lettre pour ses amis des Services Familiaux, quand des bottes rouges d'un garde royal apparurent soudainement devant lui. Luke leur jeta un regard nerveux puis leva les yeux.

-Êtes-vous sensé être ici, jeune homme ? Demanda le garde.

-Heu... Je ne suis pas... Luke bégaya un instant, avant de brusquement reconnaître l'homme en face de lui. Capitaine Jarnet ?

-Zut ! Dit-il, tendant une main gantée pour aider Luke à se remettre debout. Bien deviné. Je pensais pouvoir te faire marcher pendant un moment.

-Ce n'était pas une supposition, expliqua Luke. Je suis doué pour reconnaître les gens. Même quand ils portent un masque.

-Tu as peut-être un sixième sens, répondit-il. Mon propre fils ne peut pas me distinguer quand je suis en uniforme.

Il guida Luke hors de son alcôve et s'y installa lui-même, tourné vers l'extérieur.

-Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me trouve un autre endroit pour me faire oublier, dit Luke, réalisant que cette alcôve était en fait un poste de garde. Le sénateur a dit que je devais attendre ici jusqu'à ce que le concert soit terminé.

-Tu pourras en trouver d'autres, vides, dans cette direction.

Il désigna l'extrémité du couloir de sa pique.

-Fais attention aux vases inestimables.

-Merci, dit Luke, avec un large sourire.

Il suivit le conseil du garde et se traîna le long du couloir à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit où s'atteler à sa lettre. Toutefois, il avait à peine parcouru le quart du couloir circulaire qu'il entendit le son caractéristique d'une respiration mécanique devant lui.

Luke déglutit. Il connaissait ce son et la personne qui allait de paire avec. Dark Vador.

La logique aurait voulu qu'il fasse demi-tour et se replie à la hâte. Mais quelque chose le fit hésiter. Vador lui avait probablement sauver la vie l'autre jour. Tante Beru lui avait appris qu'il fallait toujours dire merci, alors il allait honorer sa mémoire, même si cela signifiait adresser volontairement la parole à quelqu'un d'aussi effrayant que Vador.

Il rasa lentement les murs du couloir, se répétant que si Vador avait voulu lui faire du mal, il avait déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de le faire. Mais malgré ses tentatives pour se rassurer, il eut un mouvement de recul au premier entraperçu de l'armure noire.

Après avoir pris un instant pour retrouver son souffle, il s'approcha d'un pas traînant, juste assez pour observer Vador, sans se faire voir. Il se tenait devant l'entrée principale de la salle de concert. Il se tenait simplement là. Luke se demandait pourquoi il n'entrait pas. Peut-être que ce n'était pas son genre de musique.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer parce que le bruit de sa respiration dérangerait les autres invités. A cette pensée, Luke se sentit désolé pour lui. Ça devait être horrible d'être enfermé dans un masque à longueur de journée et d'écouter sa propre respiration. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Finalement, Luke trouva le courage de s'avancer vers l'entrée. Vador lui jeta un coup d'œil puis reprit sa fixation des portes d'entrée de la salle de concert. Peut-être qu'il attendait que quelqu'un sorte.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il, sans paraître intéressé par la réponse.

Luke se racla la gorge. Malgré tous ses efforts, sa voix paraissait toujours tremblante.

-Le S... Sénateur Lerrod, commença Luke

-Où est-il ? L'interrompit Vador

Luke désigna les portes de la salle de concert.

-Je vois, dit Vador. Il t'a laissé dans le couloir pour toute la durée du concert ?

Luke approuva d'un signe de tête, ravi que Vador fasse la conversation à sa place.

-Quand il reviendra, tu pourras lui transmettre un message, reprit Vador. Dis-lui que les couloirs du palais impérial ne sont pas un centre de dépôts pour les coups médiatiques publicitaires dont on ne veut pas assumer la responsabilité.

 _Les coups quoi ?_ Pensa Luke. Il n'avait jamais été désigné de la sorte auparavant, peu importe ce que c'était. Ça se ressemblait pas à un message agréable.

-Reste dans le couloir, dit Vador, agitant un doigt vers Luke.

Luke hocha la tête. Il envisagea d'ajouter qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de vagabonder dans le palais, mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater de la personnalité de Vador, il allait probablement le prendre pour de l'insolence. Peut-être valait-il mieux simplement dire ce qu'il était venu dire puis laisser Vador seul.

-Monsieur... heu... je voulais vous remercier. Merci pour m'avoir conduit à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le dire l'autre nuit et...

Luke s'interrompit, se rappelant la remarque précédente de Vador sur le fait qu'il parlait trop.

Vador se tourna vers lui, lui accordant une toute nouvelle attention. Il le fixait comme si il était un spécimen dans une boîte de Pétri.

-Ne 'insulte pas avec ta gratitude pitoyable, dit-il avec colère. Je ne t'ai aidé que parce que tu m'es utile dans un projet. Tu ne m'es d'aucun autre intérêt que ce projet.

-Je suis d.. désolé, dit Luke, en reculant. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous insul...

-Et ne m'adresse pas la parole sans avoir obtenu ma permission au préalable, dit Vador, le pointant du doigt à nouveau. Tu es un enfant. Je suis un Seigneur Sith. Que tu me parles va à l'encontre de l'ordre naturel des choses.

Luke fit demi-tour et courut, comprenant qu'il avait largement dépassé les limites de son amabilité.

* * *

Alors que les jours s'éternisaient, Obi-Wan avait finalement exploré tout le réseau de galeries. C'était un agencement assez simple, avec des espaces séparés réservés au nettoyage et à la buanderie et d'autres réservés au sommeil et à la méditation. Les pièces étaient majoritairement dépouillées, ainsi que l'exigeait le refus des Jedi de toute possession. Il y avait quelques exceptions notables, cependant. Dans la pièce où dormait Tis, il y avait un holo rayonnant, représentant un Tis bien plus jeune et heureux à côté de son maître.

Ça brisa le cœur d'Obi-Wan de le voir. Quelque part, dans une hutte sur la friche de Tatooine, il y avait un holo similaire d'un jeune padawan intrépide avec un Jedi plus âgé et sage nommé Qui-Gon Jinn. Il y en avait aussi un de lui et d'Anakin, pris bien avant la guerre des clones. Il doutait de revoir un jour ces holos. Peut-être seraient-ils retrouvés, dans plusieurs siècles, par des archéologues de Tatooine.

-Obi-Wan ?

C'était Isel. Obi-Wan quitta prestement la chambre de Tis et retourna à la caverne principale.

-Je suis là, répondit Obi-Wan, voyant qu'Isel se tenait du côté de la rivière.

Il avança pour la rejoindre et fut rapidement trempé par les éclaboussures de Tis qui émergeait de l'eau.

-Tis a de bonnes nouvelles, dit Isel, se tournant vers Obi-Wan. Il va y avoir une fête pour la campagne du sénateur, chez lui, pour célébrer ses deux mois en tant que sénateur en poste. L'opportunité parfaite pour secourir Luke.

-Vador sera-t-il présent ?

Tis essora lentement lentement son capuchon. Il parla calmement et un rien trop désinvolte.

-Vador a été envoyé hors de Coruscant sur une affaire urgente par l'Empereur, et il...

Obi-Wan se rapprocha.

-Alors nous devons y aller immédiatement.

Tis le fixa quelques secondes, paraissant légèrement condescendant.

-Comme je le disais, dit-il avec une lenteur délibérée, Vador a été envoyé hors de Coruscant et il partira demain matin. La fête est demain soir. C'est à ce moment-là que nous frapperons.

-Je pensais que le plan était qu'Obi-Wan distrait Vador pendant que tu vas au secours de Luke, dit Isel. Si Vador n'y est pas, pourquoi vous mettre tous les deux en danger ?

-Ça augmentera mes chances de réussite si Obi-Wan distrait les gardes, dit Tis, s'éloignant d'eux. Ils s'attendent à une attaque de Jedi... des bruits courent.

-Je serais prêt, affirma Obi-Wan.

-Bien

Tis disparut dans un tunnel, et Isel se tourna immédiatement vers Obi-Wan, soucieuse.

-Je pense que tu devrais laisser Tis y aller seul, dit-elle

-Jamais, répondit calmement Obi-Wan, en s'asseyant pour méditer.

-Je le connais depuis longtemps, Obi-Wan, et je sais qu'il n'a pas été complètement sincère à propos de quelque chose.

-C'est flagrant, dit Obi-Wan.

-Fais attention à toi, implora-t-elle

-De même pour toi, dit Obi-Wan. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai découvert récemment, que je veux que tu saches.

-Quoi ?

-Le code de la porte de sécurité, dit-il. Je l'ai laissé sur un datapad dans tes quartiers.

-Si tu l'as découvert, pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ? Demanda Isel.

-J'en suis venu à la conclusion que Luke était plus en sécurité si je savais où étais Tis. Une fois que je serai parti, demain, tu pourras prendre les Padawans et ramener Keth à son clan.

-Mais si tu es tué et que Tis reviens avec Luke ? Demanda Isel. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je restes ici, au cas où ?

-Ça n'arrivera pas, dit fermement Obi-Wan. La Force ne le permettra pas.

* * *

 _*Puke est un jeu de mot à partir du prénom Luke. Puke signifie vomi en anglais. Pas très agréable comme surnom._

 _Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera terminé pour cette partie. A votre avis, avec qui finira Luke ? Tis ? Obi-Wan ? Vador?Isel ?_

 _En tous cas, joyeux Noël à tous !_

 _Réponse à Libra-no-ninja9 : Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ta colère, mais je plains Chilee également qui est en manque d'affection et ne parvient pas à l'exprimer autrement que par la violence et la jalousie. Oui, c'est miraculeux qu'Anakin n'ait pas complètement disparu après tout ce qu'il a traversé et ce qu'a fait Vador. On voit bien, au final, qu'il est piégé par son armure qui l'empêche de se rebeller et donc, il se convint qu'il agit pour le plus grand bien... mais il y a certaines choses qu'il ne peut pas laisser passer._


	13. Chapitre 13 - Confrontation

Chapitre 13 – Confrontation

Luke fixait le plafond, se demandant ce qui se passait en haut. Des gens s'étaient affairés toute la journée et ne montraient aucun signe qu'ils allaient arrêter. Aucun droïde n'était venu lui apporter à déjeuner, mais après la dernière fois qu'il avait été enfermé, Luke avait pris la précaution d'emmagasiner des denrées non périssables pour des situations comme celle-là. C'était ironique, que ce soit le sénateur qui l'avait exhorté à dire aux médias qu'il était mal-nourri aux Services Familiaux qui s'avérerait ne pas le nourrir correctement.

Luke essaya une nouvelle fois de se concentrer pour écrire sa dernière lettre, mais elle fut une nouvelle fois contrariée. Pas par les bruits provenant d'en haut, cette fois mais par le son d'une porte qu'on déverrouillait. Luke se leva de surprise. Le sénateur attendait de l'autre coté.

-Garçon ? Luke ?

Luke se présenta à la porte, se demandant s'il y avait un désastre quelconque en cours. Le sénateur n'était pas descendu ici depuis le premier jour où il avait montré à Luke sa chambre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Luke

-Nous allons organiser une grande fête ce soir. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-Pas question ! Dit Luke, en fronçant les sourcils.

-L'un de mes conseillers personnels viendra te chercher au moment opportun, poursuivit le sénateur, sans l'écouter. Je veux que tu apportes à boire à quelques uns des invités les plus notables. Le gouverneur Tarkin lui-même y assistera et...

Il s'interrompit un instant et huma l'air. Puis, il fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, mon garçon, prends une douche ou fais quelque chose ! Tu sens comme un tas de détritus !

-C'est pas _moi_ ! Protesta Luke. Ça vient de la pièce où vous gardez vos prisonniers !

Il montra du doigt et le sénateur suivit son geste.

-Ah, dit-il, comprenant. Je devrais vraiment libérer ces choses, si Chilee n'envisage pas d'en prendre soin. J'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient lui apprendre le sens des responsabilités.

-Donnez moi la clé ! Dit impatiemment Luke. Je vais le faire !

Le sénateur agita la main en un geste dédaigneux.

-Après la fête. J'ai des choses plus importantes à me préoccuper.

Le sénateur prit la direction de l'ascenseur, marmonnant la liste de choses dont il devait encore s'occuper. Luke le regarda, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Luke sourit largement avec soulagement. Le sénateur avait oublié de remettre le verrou de sa chambre. Mieux encore, tout le monde serait distrait ce soir, et il pourrait s'échapper de là une bonne fois pour toute !

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand il perçut à nouveau la puanteur qui avait agacé le sénateur. Ça semblait indéniablement encore pire que d'habitude... peut-être devrait-il aller vérifier que tout allait bien. Il se pinça le nez et appuya sur l'ouverture de la porte.

-Oh non ! Glapit Luke

L'Ewok était étendu sur le côté, respirant de manière erratique. Les mouches bourdonnaient de manière inquiétante. Le wookiee et la boule de poils verte ne paraissaient pas en meilleure forme, cette dernière avait diminué jusqu'au tiers de sa taille précédente. Le Wookie avait maigrit, si bien que même son épais pelage ne pouvait le cacher. Sans Luke pour leur apporter de quoi grignoter, ils étaient tombés très malades.

Le propre sort de Luke, en tant que prisonnier lui avait donné une nouvelle perspective de leur détresse. Il était temps d'agir, même si cela signifiait une nouvelle bagarre avec Chilee. Luke grimaça à cette idée, mais s'il ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose, ses amis allaient mourir.

-Accrochez-vous les gars. Je vais vous sortir de là. C'est promis.

* * *

Tous ses espions étaient en position. Il surveillait lui-même depuis un emplacement idéal. Ses sens étaient sensibles à tout ce qui se passait, en bas, dans la demeure du sénateur. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il tant d'appréhension ?

Vador porta la main à son sabre laser, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Si son plan fonctionnait, il l'utiliserait bientôt. Cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas tué de Jedi. Pourtant, il restait une possibilité, même infime, qu'il puisse échouer dans cette mission ce soir. Le Jedi pourrait trouver un moyen de le contourner, de prendre le garçon et...

Cette pensée n'aurait pas du tant l'ébranler. Il y aurait d'autres opportunités.

Vador lutta quelques instants pour rester décontracté, avant de finalement quitter le toit. Si empêcher les Jedi d'atteindre le garçon était si important, il devait le faire de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il pourrait localiser le garçon et s'assurer de le garder à proximité. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le faire tout en restant discret. Lerrod veillerait sans aucun doute à ce que le garçon se charge des relations publiques à sa propre fête d'auto-glorification.

Vador pénétra dans la maison du sénateur par une entrée secondaire gardée par deux de ses propres agents. C'était une manière pratique de rejoindre la fête sans attirer l'attention et de s'assurer que ses deux espions n'avaient rien remarqué de suspicieux. Ils ne bougèrent pas, ni ne lui firent le moindre signe alors qu'il les dépassait, mais alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur, il savait que les hommes n'avaient rien vu jusqu'à. Mais la nuit ne venait que de commencer.

Il émergea du couloir sombre sur un balcon qui surplombait le plus gros de la soirée. Le gouverneur Tarkin se tenait à proximité et se tourna en l'entendant approcher.

-Seigneur Vador, dit-il en guise de salutation. C'est une surprise de vous voir ici.

-Je suis ici concernant une affaire de l'Empereur, dit Vador, regardant par-dessus la balustrade. - Une proportion assez importante de la population fortunée et célèbre de Coruscant se mêlait en dessous. - Tout comme vous, je suppose ?

Tarkin hocha la tête.

-Je rencontre le gouverneur Nixer dans vingt minutes. Sans cela, ce serait le dernier endroit où je voudrais mettre les pieds. Je ne peux pas supporter ce Lerrod.

Seul Tarkin bénéficiait d'une positon assez élevée pour déclarer ouvertement ce genre de chose à propos d'une personne dans les bonnes grâces de l'Empereur. A part lui, bien sûr.

-Dans ce cas, vous devriez vous faire discret, dit Vador. Je sens qu'il vient dans cette direction.

Tarkin regarda aux alentours, à la recherche de l'objet de son déplaisir.

-Où ?

-Seigneur Vador ! Gouverneur Tarkin !

Tarkin commença à soupirer et se tourna pour découvrir que Lerrod était apparu à la gauche de Vador. Vador ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner, il était trop occupé à scanner la foule à la recherche du moindre signe du garçon.

-Je suis si honoré que vous ayez pu venir ce soir, babilla Lerrod. Sans vous, il aurait manqué quelque chose à cette soirée.

Trakin lui lança simplement un rictus condescendant. Lerrod était chanceux de ne pas pouvoir voir l'expression de Vador.

-Malheureusement, je dois vous laisser et rencontrer mon directeur de campagne, dit Lerrod. Mais laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils, Chilee Lerrod Junior. - Lerrod poussa l'imposant adolescent en avant. - C'est le premier de sa classe et le capitaine de l'équipe de Nuna-Ball de son école.

Tarkin leur accorda le privilège d'un regard de suprême indifférence puis se détourna et s'éloigna en prenant le chemin le plus court vers la sortie la plus proche. Lerrod alla à poursuite, laissant Vador avec le fils de Lerrod. Le garçon le regardait avec nervosité et amorça lentement une retraite.

Normalement, Vador aurait ignoré le garçon et l'aurait laissé s'enfuir de peur. Mais il avait besoin d'informations.

-Il y a un autre garçon qui vit ici. Dit Vador. Plus jeune que toi. Où est-il ?

-Heu... ah... à l'étage le plus bas, je crois. Bredouilla le garçon, qui était maintenant deux mètres en arrière.

-Assistera-t-il à la soirée ? Demanda Vador

-Je ne sais p... pas, bégaya-t-il. Je... heu... dois aller... par là, à présent.

Le garçon s'enfuit, laissant Vador seul. Peut-être était-il temps de fouiller un peu.

* * *

Luke courrait à travers les couloirs de la maison du sénateur, essayant de localiser quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour casser les verrous sur les cellules. Il avait déjà ramassé des vases à l'aspect antique mais une inspection plus poussée lui avait révélé qu'un impact leur causerait plus de dommage qu'aux verrous. Non pas qu'il pensait que cela dérangerait le sénateur s'il cassait quelques œuvres d'art. Il pouvait certainement se permettre de les remplacer mille fois.

Il percuta l'un des assistants du sénateur, qui paraissait troublé et nerveux et qui marmonnait quelque chose à propose d'une liste d'invités. Luke se plaqua contre le mur, espérant qu'il ne le remarquerait pas.

-Garçon !

Trop tard.

-Rends-toi utile et vas aux cuisines. Demande aux droïdes de se dépêcher avec les boissons.

Il avança avec précipitation, laissant Luke seul.

Les cuisines. Bien sûr ! Des couteaux laser, un ustensile utilisé pour découper principalement les viandes. Ils pourraient aisément venir à bout de ces verrous.

Luke se mit en route, avec une nouvelle détermination.

* * *

La soirée était clairement bien avancée quand Obi-Wan arriva avec Tris. Il gara son speeder sur le toit d'un immeuble à un pâtée de maisons de la demeure du sénateur et guida Obi-Wan au cours d'un trajet dangereux, sautant d'un bâtiment à un autre. Alors qu'il atterrissait sur un immeuble opposé, Tris se coucha derrière une parabole satellite.

Obi-Wan respirait rapidement à ce stade, et ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tis.

-Tu es sûr d'avoir le niveau, vieil homme ?

Obi-Wan l'ignora.

-Vador est dans le bâtiment, déclara-t-il calmement. Tu as menti. Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être que mes sources avaient tort, dit Tis.

-Peut-être que tu as un plan dont tu n'aurais pas jugé opportun de me parler ? Suggéra Obi-Wan, levant un sourcil.

Tis fit un son étrange de cliquetis et saisit son sabre laser.

-Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Isel. Elle tient à toi, pour une raison que j'ignore. Notre plan originel tient toujours. Tu distrais Vador, je sauve Luke.

-A t'écouter, ça paraît si simple, dit Obi-Wan.

-C'est simple. Vas sur le toit – Tis le montra du doigt – et attends Vador. Il viendra sûrement aussitôt qu'il sentira ta présence. Pendant ce temps, je vais trouver le garçon et filer. Tant que tu occupes Vador au moins cinq minutes, ça le fera. Je commence à penser que tu n'en tiendras pas deux.

-Tu en sais vraiment très peu sur la manière d'être des Jedi, Dit Obi-Wan. Si tu penses que je vais laisser des moqueries si puériles affecter mon jugement.

-J'en sais plus sur la manière d'être un Jedi que tu n'en sauras jamais, Dit Tis, une colère évidente dans la voix. Je représente le futur des Jedis, Obi-Wan. Tu es une relique du passé.

-Nous perdons notre temps, dit simplement Obi-Wan.

Il sortit de derrière la parabole et rassembla la Force.

* * *

Vador captait fortement l'aura du garçon dans la Force et suivait cette piste avec un seul but à l'esprit, quand sa concentration mentale fut brisée par une présence très familière. Obi-Wan.

Il fit volte-face et saisit son comlink, pressentant déjà un appel imminent. C'était un de ses espions.

-Seigneur Vador ! Un intrus vient juste d'atterrir sur le toit... Portant un capuchon marron... Tenant un sabre laser allumé !

-Ne vous approchez pas de lui. Laissez le moi, ordonna Vador. Je suis déjà en route.

* * *

Luke avisa le Wookie avec prudence alors qu'il tenait les couteaux lasers. Il semblait affamé. Peut-être ne serait-il pas trop difficile concernant ce qu'il allait manger. Ce serait peut-être une meilleure idée de commencer avec l'alien avec des airs de champignon.

Il initialisa la lame et brisa le verrou d'un simple geste. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, et la boule de mousse verte en sortit en roulant. Luke sourit alors qu'elle se frottait contre sa jambe, mais fut ensuite interrompu par un faible gémissement provenant de la cage du Wookie.

Rassemblant son courage, il tendit le bras aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et retira le verrou de la cage du Wookie. De manière surprenante, il ne sortit pas immédiatement. Il serrait les barreaux entre lui et la cage de l'Ewock, gémissant misérablement.

Luke suivit son regard et frémit. L'Ewock était mort. A cette vue, la colère menaça de la submerger, mais il savait que sa colère n'allait pas les tirer de là, lui et ses amis aliens. Quelqu'un approchait, et il avait le sentiment qu'il savait de qui il s'agissait.

-Vide, dehors!

Il poussa le Wookie vers la porte. L'alien éponge roulait derrière, laissant une traînée visqueuse dans son sillage. Au fond du couloir, il pouvait voir les chiffres lumineux de l'ascenseur défiler, à rebours. C'était Chilee, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il le savait. Mais où pouvait-il cacher un Wookie de taille adulte ?

-Là dedans ! Dit-il, guidant l'alien dans sa chambre. Il les suivit et ferma la porte.

-Silence, murmura-t-il

-Puke ! Lui parvint l'interpellation. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas ici-bas !

Luke demeura silencieux. Il écouta les bruits de pas se rapprocher. Chilee fit un pas en avant en direction de la chambre de Luke puis hésita. Luke se pencha pour voir sous le pas de la porte et vit sa Némésis tourner pour entrer dans les cellules.

-Maintenant ! Cria Luke, écrasant les commande de la porte de sa main. Courrez !

Le Wookie n'eut pas besoin de l'encouragement de Luke. Ils martelèrent le sol du couloir vers l'ascenseur.

Des cellules provint un rugissement de colère.

-Puke !

-Vite ! Dans l'ascenseur ! Dépêchez-vous ! Cria Luke

Chilee quitta les cellules au pas de course puis s'élança dans le couloir derrière eux.

Alors que Luke et le Wookie entraient dans l'ascenseur, Luke jeta un regard en arrière à la balle de mousse, qui s'avérait légèrement plus lente.

-Dépêche ! Cria Luke

Pendant un instant, Luke crut qu'ils n'allaient pas y arriver. Puis Chilee tomba par terre, glissant sur la traînée visqueuse. La boule verte émit un son aigu, que Luke aurait juré être un rire. Luke sourit alors que les portes se refermaient, gardant Chilee à l'extérieur et les menant, ses amis et lui, en sûreté.

* * *

Il fallut à Vador un log moment, extrêmement frustrant pour trouver un ascenseur pour le conduire au toit et plus d'une fois il tenta de briser une fenêtre pour se hisser en s'agrippant au crochet et au câble. Toutefois, c'était Obi-Wan qui lui avait enseigné que la manière la moins destructrice était généralement la meilleure. Comme c'était ironique qu'il doive à présent suivre les conseils de son ancien maître pour l'aider à rejoindre la mort.

Son esprit était si concentré sur cette pensée plaisante, qu'il fut surpris quand quelque chose d'autre commença à le travailler. Un sentiment d'urgence le rongeait, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Obi-Wan. Ça tournait autour...

du garçon ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! Cela pouvait être une diversion Jedi pour atteindre le garçon et Obi-Wan se sacrifiait en jouant les appâts. Vador inversa la course de l'ascenseur et le força à s'arrêter à l'étage le plus bas. C'était là, d'après ce que le fils de Lerrod avait dit, que le garçon avait le plus de chance de se trouver, alors c'était là où il allait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce n'était pas trop tard...

* * *

Le Wookie s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, haletant. C'était trop pour lui, qui était à moitié mort de faim.

-Je sais que tu es fatigué, dit Luke, mais la sortie est juste après ce tournant, je te le promets. On va y arriver.

Le Wookie grogna et fit un nouveau pas en avant avec réluctance. Luke regardait en arrière avec nervosité, conscient que Chilee ne pouvait pas être loin derrière. S'il les attrapait, il appellerait la sécurité et son ami Wookie serait certainement abattu.

-S'il te plaît, dit Luke.

L'alien champignon couina en signe d'approbation.

Soudain, le Wookie releva la tête et huma l'air. Luke pouvait la sentir aussi, mais il avait été trop distrait par leur situation désespérée pour la remarquer. L'odeur de la nourriture.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'arrêter en chemin et que je pourrais me faufiler à la fête et... commença Luke

Trop tard. Le Wookie s'élança dans une telle course qu'il aurait pu renverser des montagnes si elles s'étaient tenues en travers de son chemin. Luke gémit et trottina à sa poursuite, l'appelant en vain pour qu'il l'attende. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait le chemin de la cuisine, ou de n'importe quel endroit d'où provenait l'odeur, puis ils pourraient tous reprendre leur route.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Luke prit un tournant qu'il réalisa où les menait l'odeur. Deux larges portes, gardées de chaque coté. De derrière elles émanait le bourdonnement étouffé de conversations, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose – la fête !

-Arrête ! Cria Luke

Il ne le fit pas. Luke enfouit son visage dans ses mains alors que le Wookie forçait le passage à travers les portes et le chaos s'ensuivit. Le sol commença à trembler, et Luke sauta sur le côté pour éviter d'être piétiné alors qu'une horde d'invités paniqués déboulaient par les portes en hurlant quelque chose à propos d'un monstre.

* * *

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en coulissant, Vador se retrouva à regarder le fils de Lerrod. Son visage était empourpré et ses poings serrés. Il ne réagit pas quand il vit Vador. Il sauta simplement dans l'ascenseur, écrasa son poing sur les boutons puis disparut hors de vue.

Vador n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus. Il descendit le long du couloir, curieux de voir la chambre où le garçon avait été hébergé. Il pouvait déjà percevoir qu'il n'était pas ici, et l'urgence exigeait qu'il parte aussi vite que possible, mais il ne pouvait résister au besoin impérieux de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

De plus, il devrait attendre le retour de l'ascenseur, de toute façon. Dans la pièce à droite, il y avait des cages vides et une horrible odeur. Un couteau laser reposait sur le sol. Il se retourna vers la pièce à gauche. C'était indéniablement la chambre de Luke. Dépouillé et sombre, c'était à peine un endroit où garder un enfant. Puis, Vador sentit sa colère diminuer, alors qu'il regardait sur le lit. Un jouet à l'effigie d'un vaisseau spatial. Un modèle T-16. C'était un simple jouet, mais il était visible qu'il avait été... chéri.

Un grondement au-dessus de lui le tira de sa contemplation et il leva les yeux, se liant à la Force. Quoi qu'il se passait là-haut, cela ressemblait à quelque chose qui requérait son attention.

* * *

Après que le bruit a finalement commencé à s'évanouir, Luke entendit un couinement derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir l'alien éponge rouler vers lui.

-Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir terminé en pancake, dit Luke, le ramassant. Je suppose que c'est assez sûr pour qu'on puisse sortir maintenant.

Il sortit dans le couloir et se trouva face à poitrine avec un Chilee enragé.

-Je vais te _tuer_ ! Vociféra-t-il, rassemblant sa main en un poing et en le balança avec violence.

Luke l'esquiva et courut vers la salle de bal. Chilee le talonnait, ne se souciant visiblement pas de la raison du départ des invités. La seule personne qui restait dans la salle de bal était le Wookie – il semblait que même les gardes avaient fui de terreur. C'était surprenant, ce que pouvait faire un Wookie affamé.

Luke n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder, cependant. Chilee ramassa un plateau abandonné et le lui jeta dessus. Il se brisa sur sa tête, le faisant trébucher et s'affaler sur le sol.

-Courez ! Dit Luke, lançant l'alien éponge au Wookie. La sortie est derrière ces autres portes ! Courez !

Le Wookie fit une pause pour dévorer un plat entier de viande rôtie et saisit l'alien éponge d'une seule patte. Il rugit de colère, remarquant clairement Chilee. Il s'avança vers son ancien propriétaire avec ce qui ressemblait à une envie de meurtre.

Luke ne pouvait le lui en vouloir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester immobile et le laisser faire. Qu'importe à quel point il haïssait Chilee, ce n'était pas bien. Chilee recula de terreur, attrapant une chaise pour se défendre.

-Arrête ! Cria Luke, s'interposant entre le Wookie et Chilee. Je t'ai donné à manger. Si ça représente quelque chose pour toi, tu dois m'écouter.

Le Wookie marqua une pause.

-Partez ! Répéta Luke. Vous êtes libres maintenant – ne perds pas ton temps avec lui !

Le Wookie jeta un coup d'œil aux portes et fit un pas vers Luke. Luke pensa qu'il allait l'écarter de son chemin mais au lieu de cela, il l'agrippa dans une étreinte forte et poilue.

-Okay, okay ! Dit Luke, souriant malgré la gravité de la situation.

Le Wookie s'enfuit ensuite par les portes. Prenant soudainement conscience qu'il était seul avec Chilee, Luke jeta un regard en arrière, juste pour voir une chaise voler droit sur lui. Il bondit sur le côté, mais ne fut pas tout à fait assez rapide. Elle le cloua au sol, tordant sa jambe qui était encore en train de se remettre de son éraflure de tir de blaster.

-Toi... salle... petite... merde, hurla Chilee, se jetant en avant pour le frapper. Tu as laissé mes bêtes s'en aller ! Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici, répugnant petit clochard !

Luke sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il essayait désespérément de rendre les coups, mais rien n'arrêterait Chilee cette fois. Il était plus furieux que Luke ne l'avait jamais vu, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Luke se demanda s'il allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas vivant.

* * *

Arrivant à l'étage où se tenait la soirée, Vador interrogea les premiers invités qu'il vit.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Malheureusement, c'était un politicien ivre.

-Un monstre ! Un monstre... vraiment gros ! Attention !

Vador émit un son de frustration et s'éloigna. Il était tenté de l'étrangler, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas pareil s'ils étaient trop soûls pour comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Un garde se précipita au bout du couloir et fit une halte devant lui.

-Monsieur! Vous devez quitter le bâtiment ! Il y a un animal en liberté, et nous devons évacuer.

-Je pense que je peux gérer un animal, dit Vador sans s'arrêter.

Il pouvait sentir le garçon à présent et suivait sa trace.

-Des intrus ! Cria le garde, armant prestement son blaster.

Vador fit volte face de surprise, se demandant si le garde était également ivre. Mais non... Il y avait bel et bien un intrus. Un intrus familier, qui se tenait à l'extrémité du couloir. Trop mince et trop grand pour être Obi-Wan, cependant. Il semblait qu'il y avait deux Jedi dans l'immeuble ce soir. Le nouveau venu disparut hors de vue en comprenant qu'il avait été découvert.

Vador regard fixement dans sa direction, portant la main à son sabre laser, puis il s'immobilisa. Il était déjà tombé dans un leurre ce soir. Il semblait qu'ils feraient tout pour le pousser à s'éloigner du garçon.

Et en parlant du garçon...

Vador grimaça alors qu'il ressentait une douleur aiguë à la tête. Le garçon était blessé! Il n'avait pas le temps de se demander pourquoi il ressentait la douleur du garçon si vivement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait le rejoindre, et vite.

* * *

Obi-Wan faisait les cents pas dans le vent, se sentait étrangement passif. Il n'avait perçu que très peu de fois dans sa vie la présence de la Force aussi intensément qu'en cet instant. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose que Qui-Gon avait l'habitude de lui dire quand il était un jeune padawan. A propos de ne pas sentir que la Force autour de nous mais à l'intérieur de nous. Jusque dans la moelle des os.

La porte menant à l'intérieur de l'immeuble s'ouvrit en sifflant, et Obi-Wan fit volte-face, activant son sabre-laser. Ce n'était pas Vador, toutefois.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Obi-Wan, abaissant sa lame.

Tis avança d'un pas vers lui, semblant vaguement menaçant.

-Vador est parti après le garçon. Il savait notre plan.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils de confusion. Qu'est-ce que Vador voulait de Luke ? A moins qu'il n'ait d'une manière ou d'une autre découvert que le garçon était son fils... mais même dans ce cas, pourquoi se soucierait-il d'une relation familiale ? De telles choses n'avaient aucun intérêt pour le Coté Obscur de la Force.

-On a peut-être encore une chance si on le confronte ensemble, dit finalement Obi-Wan. On pourrait...

-Non, le coupa Tis

-Pourquoi pas ?

Tis activa son sabre laser.

-Si je ne peux pas tuer son fils... au moins, je peux le priver du plaisir de tuer son ancien maître !

* * *

En arrivant dans la salle de bal, Vador se trouva à marcher sur plusieurs débris de verre. Il balaya l'aspect de la pièce d'un coup d'œil rapide, les tables étaient retournées, de la nourriture tachait les murs et les meubles gisaient en désordre. Un cri parvint de la pièce qu'il avait scrutée du balcon peu de temps auparavant. Apparemment, cette histoire d'animal en liberté n'était pas infondée.

Un cri lui indiqua l'emplacement du garçon et il avança par-delà une table renversée. Le fils de Lerrod frappait le garçon avec une rage non retenue qui aurait suffit à provoquer un tremblement de terre s'il avait été un Sith. Il apparut qu'il était si concentré sur comment causer le plus de dommage au plus jeune garçon, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée de Vador.

Il se fraya un passage à travers plusieurs chaises jetées avec son sabre laser et attrapa le bras du garçon, juste au moment où il levait le bras pour frapper à nouveau. Le garçon se tourna vers lui et leva les yeux de terreur. Et continua de le fixer.

Il bégaya quelque chose d'incohérent et Vador le repoussa au loin avec colère. Ainsi, c'était la raison pour laquelle le garçon avait été si effrayé à l'idée de revenir habiter ici. Le fils de Lerrod en était responsable.

Chilee profita du moment pour s'échapper rapidement, ce qui était très sage selon Vador. Il s'accroupit à coté du garçon, évaluant les blessures. Son visage était gonflé et saignait, et il ne parvenait pas à faire correctement la mise au point. Il était probablement commotionné. Vador rangea son sabre laser dans son étui et aida le garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds.

-Je vais bien, déclara le garçon, avant de s'affaler en avant.

Vador le rattrapa avant qu'il ne percute le sol, et il fit un son de frustration et de résignation.

-Comment se fait-il, demanda-t-il, qu'où que tu sois, les ennuis semblent te poursuivre ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Vador l'étudia, se demandant que faire à présent. Peut-être devait-il le reconduire auprès de ce docteur au centre médical privé. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Lerrod pour veiller convenablement sur le garçon. L'homme était probablement en train de donner des interview pour la chaîne d'information d'HoloNet. Il ne serait pas surpris s'il avait volontairement laissé cet animal, juste pour attirer l'attention.

-Viens, je vais t'emmener au... commença Vador.

Il s'interrompit, percevant une perturbation dans la Force. Obi-Wan ! Il l'avait presque oublié. Le garçon allait vraiment finir par causer sa perte s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Et à présent, il y avait la question de savoir ce qu'il allait faire de lui pendant qu'il s'occupait de son ancien maître. Le laisser ici était hors de question – un des Jedi pourrait revenir. Il devait prendre le garçon avec lui.

Vador se pencha pour le soulever, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était nécessaire considérant que le garçon ne pouvait pas marcher et qu'il devait rejoindre Obi-Wan. Le garçon ne protesta pas, mais il semblait partiellement inconscient.

Ils atteignirent bientôt l'aire des ascenseurs, à l'extrémité de la pièce, et Vador posa le garçon alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton correspondant à son étage. L'ascenseur commença à s'ébranler, ce qui incita Vador à lui donner un coup, souhaitant pouvoir lui intimer d'aller pus vite. Le garçon était blessé, il avait besoin de soins médicaux rapidement, et plus il tardait, plus il y avait de chance qu'Obi-Wan lui file entre les doigts.

-Merci

Vador baissa les yeux, étonné que le garçon parvienne encore à parler.

-Quoi ?

-Merci. Pour m'avoir sauvé.

Vador était sur le point de riposter qu'il n'avait « sauvé » personne, et qu'il n'aidait le garçon qu'à cause des Jedi. Mais les mots semblaient vides, même dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait le nier plus longtemps. Il y avait un lien entre lui et le garçon... un lien qui ne cessait de les pousser l'un vers l'autre. Il devrait enquêter convenablement là-dessus une fois qu'il aurait réglé le problème des Jedi et que le garçon serait en bonne santé.

Rien de plus ne fut dit jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur atteigne l'étage le plus élevé. Vador souleva une nouvelle fois le garçon et avança dans le couloir. En face se dressait une cage d'escalier, qui menait au toit. Et il pouvait discerner deux personnes distinctes à présent. Les deux Jedi étaient là. Cela rendrait les choses bien plus faciles.

\- Attends ici, dit Vador, posant le garçon en haut de l'escalier. Je reviendrai te chercher une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec ces Jedi.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, une bourrasque le frappa, le repoussant presque à l'intérieur. Sa cape fouetta l'air autour de lui, et il se plaqua contre l'embrasure étroite de la porte rectangulaire. Semblant provenir de très loin, des bruits de sabre laser s'entrechoquant lui parvenaient, et il se tourna pour voir Obi-Wan combattant un autre Jedi.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à se demander pourquoi ils se battaient, ou qui était le second Jedi. S'il ne faisait rien rapidement, Obi-Wan serait mort, et son désir de vengeance demeurerait inassouvi pour toute l'éternité. Son sabre laser s'initialisa devant son masque, et il traversa la courte distance du toit carré.

Le Jedi inconnu grogna en l'apercevant et il jeta sauvagement une caisse abandonnée dans sa direction. Vador l'envoya tourbillonner deux fois plus vite, espérant que cela intimiderait le Jedi et l'inciterait à fuir. Il pourrait le traquer à n'importe quel moment, mais une opportunité de tuer Obi-Wan était rare.

Le Jedi fit un saut périlleux en arrière, si bien que la caisse le dépassa en volant et tomba par-dessus bord. Il n'y avait pas de garde-corps en vue.

Le Jedi recouvra son équilibre et chargea Obi-Wan. Vador se précipita en avant pour s'interposer. Obi-Wan paraissait affaibli, il était peu probable qu'il survive à un nouvel assaut du Jedi plus rapide et plus jeune.

Vador attaqua le Jedi par derrière, si bien que son opposant oublia son assaut contre Obi-Wan pour la dévier. Obi-Wan vint en renfort de l'autre côté et une soudaine alliance éphémère se forma. Vador ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler toutes ces fois où ils avaient combattu de cette manière en tant que maître et Padawan.

Le Jedi sauta pour éviter une attaque plongeante de Vador. Obi-Wan se projeta en avant dans une parfait symétrie de Vador. Le Jedi se tordit en un angle maladroit puis se jeta sauvagement sur Obi-Wan, le forçant à se replier. Vador vint par-derrière, levant son sabre laser pour asséner le coup final.

Mais son adversaire réalisa bien trop tôt ce qu'il préparait et il sauta de côté et disparut dans un mouvement rendu flou par sa rapidité accentuée par la Force.

-Poltron de Jedi ! Le héla Vador, sentant sa frustration extrême faire bouillonner sa colère.

-Ce n'est pas un Jedi, dit Obi-Wan, laissant sa lame s'affaisser. C'est...

-Tu est idiot de baisser ton arme, Obi-Wan, l'interrompit Vador, faisant rageusement volte-face vers son ancien maître.

-Luke ! Cria Obi-Wan, bloquant de justesse l'attaque. Il est parti après Luke !

-Ce nom ne me dit rien, dit Vador, tourbillonnant à nouveau.

Cela ne prendrait plus longtemps à présent pour finir le vieil homme.

-Le garçon !

Vador hésita. Il croisa le regard d'Obi-Wan à travers leurs lames et il sentit que quelque chose se jouait, qui allait bien au-delà de leur conflit personnel. Vador grogna de frustration et leva son attaque. En une seconde, il était sur la porte de l'escalier, et regardait à travers la vitre pour voir le garçon toujours assis en sécurité de l'autre côté. Peut-être que le Jedi était suspendu à un côté de l'immeuble, à l'autre bout du toit.

Il s'en approcha avec prudence, conscient qu'une potentielle attaque pouvait survenir à chaque instant. Son adversaire était un imbécile s'il pensait pouvoir surprendre un Seigneur Noir des Sith. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord, ne voyant que les lignes de trafics congestionnées bien en contre-bas. Ce serait une longue, longue chute pour atteindre ne serait-ce que les rues les plus élevées.

Le son de sabre lasers s'entrechoquant brisa soudain le silence.

-Non !

Vador se tourna vers le dernier endroit où il avait vu Obi-Wan, seulement pour être témoin du coup que le Jedi inconnu porta à la poitrine d'Obi-Wan. Son ancien maître tomba par-dessus bord.

-Tu me le paieras, Jedi, dit Vador, se précipitant rageusement sur son adversaire.

Il l'aurait tranché en deux, s'il n'avait pas sauté et n'était pas passé au-dessus de sa tête. Vador fit demi-tour et avança rapidement. Alors que l'extrémité opposée du toit se rapprochait de manière imminente, Vador fit bondir le sabre laser du Jedi hors de sa main et l'envoya voler de l'autre coté du bord.

Le Jedi tomba à genoux, et Vador porta sa lame à sa gorge. Avant de tuer cet être infâme, il avait besoin de réponses.

-Qui est le garçon, et quelle importance a-t-il pour vous ?

-Tu veux dire que le légendaire Anakin Skywalker n'a pas encore deviné ? Dit le Jedi d'une voix rauque, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Je pensais que tu étais l' _élu_.

Vador saisit rageusement le Jedi par le cou et le souleva par dessus le bord. Son prisonnier griffa les gants de Vador, luttant pour respirer, mais en vain.

-Je suis Dark Vador ! Asséna Vador. Tes piètres défenses ne sont rien face à la puissance du Coté Obscur.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Vador envahit mentalement son esprit, brisant aisément ses boucliers. Il sentait tant de haine, tant de colère. Les images des récentes victimes du Jedi remontaient à la surface... Il fut stupéfait de reconnaître un Owen et une Beru Lars à la fleur de l'âge. Il semblait que cette créature le haïssait tellement, qu'il avait recherché sa famille éloignée pour se venger.

Il chercha plus profondément, cherchant des informations sur le garçon. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une obsession de tuer le garçon et des visions sans fin de Vador assistant à la scène.

Les Jedi s'imaginaient-ils qu'il se souciait qu'un enfant soit tué en sa présence ? Les Jedi étaient clairement dérangés. Vador relâcha son emprise mentale, et son prisonnier commença à rire.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas été capable de tuer le garçon, dit-il. Mais j'ai tué ton maître, Anakin. Tu n'auras jamais le plaisir de te venger. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Vador resserra sa prise sur la gorge du Jedi, l'empêchant de continuer à cracher ses derniers mots agaçants.

-Au nom de l'Empereur, déclara Vador, tous les Jedi doivent mourir.

Ils se dévisagèrent, visage contre masque, pendant quelques secondes. Puis Vador, presque paresseusement, le lâcha. Il fit demi-tour, se frottant les mains... et il croisa le regard du garçon, qui avait tout bonnement rampé jusqu'au toit. Toute cette désobéissance... comme si sa tendance constante de s'attirer des ennuis n'était pas suffisante, il s'avérait que par dessus le marché, le garçon ne pouvait pas obéir à ordre simple destiné à la garder en vie.

Un gémissement parvint aux oreilles de Vador, et il passa rapidement devant le garçon pour gagner l'autre extrémité du toit. Comme il le soupçonnait, Obi-Wan était suspendu par une main et un pied, un mètre en dessous du bord.

Obi-Wan leva les yeux, et Vador baissa les siens. Il aurait du l'achever à l'instant même et confier l'enfant à une attention médicale. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser la vie d'Obi-Wan se terminer si facilement. La seule manière qui convenait à ce Jedi pour mourir était de mourir de sa main.

Il se pencha et offrir sa main à Obi-Wan. De la surprise traversa le visage de l'homme, mais il saisit l'aide qui lui était tendue et rampa se mettre en sécurité.

-Tu aurais du rester caché dans la bordure extérieure, vieil homme, dit Vador. Ta présence ici sera la dernière erreur que tu commettras.

Obi-Wan lui adressa un petit sourire sage, peut-être d'accord avec Vador, ou peut-être simplement satisfait de lui-même.

Il se remit soudainement sur ses pieds et se dégagea pour courir. Vador initialisa son sabre laser, pensant qu'il attaquait. Mais Vador n'était pas sa cible.

Vador fit volte face juste à temps pour voir que l'autre Jedi avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réchappé au fait d'être lâché dans le vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de se réprimander pour son erreur flagrante. Ce répugnant insecte se dirigeait vers le garçon.

* * *

Peut-être qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui. Ce fut la pensée d'Obi-Wan quand Vador le tira pour le remonter en sécurité. Il eut à peine le temps de la considérer, avant d'apercevoir un mouvement éclair de l'autre coté du toit.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, volant au secours de Luke. Toutefois, il était clair que Tis atteindrait le garçon en premier. Il lança son sabre laser avec désespoir, mais Tis se déplaça sur le coté, et finit par l'attraper par la poignée. Tis leva ensuite la lame, visant le garçon.

Obi-Wan ne pouvait voir qu'une seule solution. Il sut que cette action serait sa dernière. Il savait qu'il laisserait Luke seul avec Vador. Mais à cet instant, cela ne lui parut pas une mauvaise idée du tout.

Il sauta dans la trajectoire de la lame.

* * *

Vador assista au sacrifie d'Obi-Wan avec incrédulité. Son ancien maître avait véritablement perdu l'esprit. L'autre Jedi fixa Obi-Wan, distrait et visiblement surpris. C'était tout ce dont Vador avait besoin. Il se plaça derrière la créature et plongea son sabre laser à travers le haut de son corps.

Le cadavre tomba au sol, et Vador le poussa par dessus le bord d'un coup de pied. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Obi-Wan. La blessure du vieil homme était mortelle. Il respirait encore cependant, se raccrochant à ses derniers moments de vie. Il était encore temps, si Vador le souhaitait, de le tuer lui-même. Mais avant cela, il avait besoin de réponses.

Vador jeta un coup d'œil au garçon et vit qu'il était inconscient. C'était probablement pour le mieux. Un enfant ne devait pas être témoin de toute cette violence. Il s'accroupit à coté d'Obi-Wan et croisa son regard.

-Tu es mort pour le sauver, dit Vador. Pourquoi ?

-Regarde... le, haleta faiblement Obi-Wan. Regarde...

Vador le fit. Il ne pouvait rien voir de remarquable chez cet enfant. A l'exception de sa sensibilité à la Force, mais ce n'était pas immédiatement visible.

-Anakin... dit Obi-Wan, attirant à nouveau le regard de Vador.

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan devenaient vides et ne parvenaient plus à focaliser. Vador pensa qu'il était mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvient à lâcher un dernier faible souffle. Il s'étouffa sur les mots qui bouleversèrent Vador jusqu'à la moelle.

-C'est ton fils.

Puis, le corps d'Obi-Wan se dissolut dans la Force.

* * *

 _Et voilà, la première partie est officiellement terminée !_

 _A présent, c'est à vous de vous prononcer pour savoir si je dois continuer et traduire la partie 2 – Menace dont voici le résumé : « Luke emménage avec un Seigneur Sith isolé et lunatique, qui est aussi son père, nouvellement trouvé. Vador a son propre lot de défis à surmonter, alors qu'il bataille à se faire à sa paternité. »_

 _Je verrai en fonction du nombre de commentaires si je poursuis ou non, sachant que j'en ai déjà traduis environ la moitié._

 _Réponse à Libra-no-ninja9: Oui, Luke a le don de voir le bon en chacun et de ne pas s'arrêter à la première impression. Normalement, c'est dans les parties suivantes que nous verrons sa relation avec Vador se développer. Bravo, en tous cas, tu as bien compris le plan de Vador, Tis s'est fait piégé lui._

 _Et bonne année 2017 à tous !_


End file.
